The Devil's Prophecy
by fivefullmoons
Summary: Will this finally be the Mikaelsons downfall, or will they be saved? It all comes down to the young Bennett witch. Klaus would do anything to protect his familly, even if that means kidnapping the witch Bonnie Bennett. He would never have guessed the power Bonnie holds over him and his sanity, but then again, would she have guessed? Drama, romance and magic awaits. (Klonnie)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! This is a Klonnie fic! There will also be interaction with the other originals and more familiar faces. Be warned though, it probably will get darker. Without spoiling anything more...enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

Klaus pov

Klaus looked around growling in his destroyed chamber. His anger had once again gotten the better of him. The Hybrid let out another frustrated growl before smashing the last intact chair against the wall, shattering the mahogany to a pile of wooden splinters.

The last months had been too much, even for him. The sudden losses of Freya and Finn had left the Mikaelsons completely devastated and broken. The Mikaelson mansion which had been a debatable happy place over the last thousand years was now quiet and grieving. Sure, they had faced hard times, but never such a loss like this.

Such a loss that left Rebekah on edge and weeping in her room for months, not willing to speak to anyone, not even him.

A loss that left Elijah grieving in his own special way. His cracks were beginning to show, and Klaus feared that Elijah's infamous 'Red door' might open.

A loss that left Kol on a murdering spree. He hadn't seen his younger impulsive brother for weeks. He left after killing half the servant staff in a rage filled with blood and anger. The servants were quavering with terror for one of the Mikeasons next move, fearing for their lives.

But above all, Klaus was angry. An anger he had never felt before. One that ate at him from the inside. A fire filled with fury burning him up. He wanted answers. He wanted revenge.

The Hybrid stumbled towards his half-broken bed, running a hand through his hair. He quickly grabbed a bottle of bourbon from his nightstand. Not bothering to fill a glass he gulped the liquid down and swallowed hard. Memories of Freya's death involuntarily filled his mind. It had been four and a half months ago.

He needed Freya for a locating spell to track down one of his enemies. After looking and shouting her name through the whole mansion he decided to check the back yawn. It then only had taken him five steps exactly to find her body. White, stone cold and with crimson blood dripping from her mouth, nose and eyes. Half of it already dried up and caked in her ash blond hair. The family was heartbroken. Two months ago they found Finn in his chambers, in the exact same horrifying dead state.

Things got worse.

Klaus forced one of his devoted servants, a powerful warlock named Malachai to place a protection spell among him and his remaining siblings. One powerful enough to protect them from this bloodthirsty curse. Malachai succeeded for now. No other deaths had fallen. Alas, they were not sure how long the protection spell would hold or how powerful the curse was.

Klaus now spent his time relentlessly searching for answers, answers he needed. He needed someone to blame. Someone to torture the lights out. He smashed the half empty bottle of bourbon against the wall.

* * *

Bonnie pov

'I'll get it grams!' Bonnie shouted while running down the stairs. She stumbled into the kitchen and pulled a freshly baked cake out of the oven. A delicious smell filled the air, making Bonnie's stomach grumble.

'That looks delicious baby.' Her grams walked into the kitchen smiling. 'Would you like me to make some tea to go with that?' She nodded.

'Sure grams, I'm just going for a quick stroll through the garden.' She said with a smirk, giving her grams a peck on the cheek. The old lady closed her eyes and casted a quick heating spell on a pot filled with fresh water, making it boil.

'Okay, just don't be too long hun. We wouldn't want this delicious smelling cake go cold, now would we?' Bonnie made her way outside.

'Will do grams.' She shouted while closing the door behind her. Bonnie sighed. It was a beautiful they out. She took in the intoxicating smell of flowers.

Witchferd Creek, a small town in Louisiana, never looked better. It was known as the supernatural place to be for witches – the name said it all. Witchferd creek was the purest that nature could get in their eyes. Bonnie had lived here her whole life with her grams. Her mom had abandoned her when she was a child and her father she had never known. She and her grams were the last living members of the proud and powerful Bennett bloodline. Bonnie had studied magic at school and at home her whole life. Magic wasn't a secret in Witchferd Creek, it was embraced. Honestly, there only lived witches and warlocks here so there was nothing to hide.

She smiled while looking down at a once pretty flower which was slowly crumbling apart. She bent down folding her hands around it, and casted a spell bringing the light blue flower back to its bloom and glory.

Bonnie was roughly pulled out of her thoughts by her phone ringing in her pocket. She swiftly pooled it out but almost directly rolled her eyes when she saw whose name popped up on the screen. She pressed 'ignore call' and rolled her eyes again for good measure.

It was her clingy warlock ex-boyfriend Luka, who wouldn't take a hint and didn't seem to understand that they were over. Their relationship had only lasted for a month. Bonnie couldn't take his daily love letters dedicated to her any longer, and how he got jealous when she talked to her other friends. On their first date he had even written a serenade about his love for her. He sang it in front of everybody in a freaking restaurant. No doubt the most awkward moment of her life. Sure, he was sweet, but annoying as hell. Too much for her.

Other than her witchy friends at high school, Bonnie wasn't really that into the boy's here. They were all the same in her eyes and she'd rather just focus on her magic. Her one true love. Bonnie laughed at herself as she walked back inside. She found her grams frosting the cake in the kitchen.

'There you are, I was wondering when you would come back.' The old witch said while passing her a plate filled with cake. There was a single candle placed in it.

'Happy 18th birthday baby.' Bonnie smiled as her grams kissed her cheek while singing 'Happy Birthday'.

* * *

Klaus pov

A lead. Finally a lead. After all these months Klaus had found his first valid clue, getting him a step closer to untangle the mystery of his sibling's deaths.

His loyal warlock servant Malachai had finally been able to get the whereabouts of a once powerful witch, named Qetsiyah. An old ex-witch specialized in curses and prophesies. Her magic had been stolen from her many years ago, so she was completely harmless. Her knowledge and spirit however had remained intact. The rumors were that the spirits spoke to her, even after she lost her gift of magic.

Klaus smirked at himself as he stood outside her old wooden cottage deep in the south side of France. The ex-witch new how to hide. The Hybrid didn't care either way, he was finally going to get some well-deserved answers, and hopefully his revenge soon enough. He walked into the ex-witches garden.

'Qetsiyah, I know your in there.' He shouted menacingly. 'If you don't want me to burn this ratchet little cottage of yours down, it will be in your best interest to invite me in and skip the dramatics.'

Klaus's plan worked almost immediately. The wooden door slowly creaked open.

He smirked while staring into the ex-witches bright eyes. Filled with pride, determination and even a little fear. Only then he notices her aged face and gray hair. Her magic had disappeared, together with her beauty. Klaus bent his face down to her.

'Aren't you going to invite me in, crone?'

He saw disgust and hesitation drift over her old features. She sighed, knowing she had no other choice. 'You may enter, Hybrid.'

* * *

Klaus took a seat in an old wooden chair, purposely making it squeak under him. Qetsiyah hesitantly sat down too.

'What a lovely little home you have, quite…rustic.' Klaus said with a sarcastic smile.

The crone didn't take the bait. She sat up. 'I don't know why you're here Hybrid, but I know it's not good. Could we please skip the spiteful small talk and get to the point. What do you want, Niklaus?'

Klaus just smirked at her taunt, letting a hint of gold flash through his blue eyes. Letting her know who had the upper hand.

'O my dear old Qetsiyah, you have never been one for a civilized conversation. But very well then, have it your way.'

Klaus started to inform her about the last few months. He noticed Qetsiyah frown when he got to the part of Freya and Finn's death, or more likely on how they died. When he finished the ex-witch finally spoke.

'I am afraid I can not help you on this matter, Niklaus. I do not have my magic, and you are talking about the darkest kind, curses for that matter.'

 _No_! Niklaus growled and quickly shot up, making his chair hit the ground with a thud. He refused to believe he came here for nothing, and just lost his only lead.

'Nonsense! You are Qetsiyah for heavens sake. You're holding back, I can sense it. I can smell the lies on you. I will torture it out of you if I have to, you dirty old –'

Qetsiyahs eyes abruptly shot back, showing only the whites. A bright light filled the room. Klaus stood as still as a statue. His mouth fell open in shock.

 _What the bloody hell was going on?_

Qetsiyah rose a thew inches from the floor. Klaus waited and readied himself for what was to come. She spoke with a voice that was not her own.

 _'You are a fool, Hybrid. The prophesy has been set in motion a thousand years ago. The Mikaelsons will fall or be saved within years time, by the hands of a young one. That will be based on her actions. Be ware Hybrid, the young witch has learned to loath your kind. You have been warned.'_

Qetsiyah started shaking over her whole body. Blood dripped out of her nose as her eyes rolled around hysterically. Klaus quickly stepped out of his trance. This couldn't be all. He needed a name, and he needed it now. He vamp speeded towards the crone, closing his strong fingers around her neck and raising her a thew inches higher.

'I need a name crone! GIVE ME A NAME!' He roared furiously.

Qetsiyah started squeaking out words. He released his grip just a little, letting her breath. 'Speak. Now.' The Hybrid growled lowly.

'The last…the last and youngest witch of the Be- Bennett bloodline.' Her voice shattered, eyes turning blank.

Klaus let her limp, dead body fall to ground. He felt no remorse, this only spared him the trouble of killing her himself. She knew too much.

'Bennett..' The Hybrid let the name role over his tongue. A proud, once powerful family, he regarded himself. Klaus smirked at this new knowledge. It looked like he was going to be paying the youngest Bennett a visit, wherever in the world she was right now. He laughed cruelly, knowing he was one step closer to getting his revenge and ending this prophesy once and for all.

Klaus stalked out of the ex-witches home. He then grabbed a match and set the wooden cottage on fire, Qetsiyah burning in it. He glanced over his shoulder to the flames one last time before vamp speeding away.

* * *

 **I hope you liked the first chapter! Please review what you think! x**

 **To be continued…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! So…I know I posted the first chapter barely two days ago but I just couldn't stop writing today and wanted to get this chapter out already hahaha. More familiar names ahead! Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

Klaus Pov

'To hell with you and your obnoxious morals!' Klaus sneered at his brother while stalking towards him. 'I will go to that spiteful little town called Witchferd Ceek tonight and drain the life out of her myself!'

'Niklaus! I am asking you not to and to be smart about this. You can't follow your impulsive nature, not on this matter!'

'Enough Elijah! I have just about had enough of this conversation. This prophecy will end today, with me bathing in the Bennett witches' blood!'

Elijah growled in frustration. Klaus glared at his brother. It had been days since he returned to his home and told his older brother about the prophecy.

He decided not to tell Rebekah. She was too fragile to hear about it just yet. Still grieving. He feared it would break her. Klaus would do anything to protect his sister, even if that meant lying to her.

Kol was still neglecting to come home, to everyone's anger and frustration.

Directly after Klaus returned home, he ordered his most trusted servants Malachai and the Salvatore brothers to find out everything they could about the youngest and last member of the Bennett bloodline. He most likely had learned everything there was to know about her by now.

Bonnie Bennett. Eighteen years old. Lived with her grandmother in Witchferd Creek, the place he was possibly most hated on this earth. Filled with witches and warlocks. He remembered Qetsiyah growing up there too. That knowledge would only make killing the young Bennett witch even sweeter.

Klaus smirked at himself. To his pure agony Elijah spoke up again.

'Niklaus, listen to me. We barely know anything about this prophecy. We only know the youngest Bennett will save us or be our downfall. And let's not forget she despises our kind. This all could mean anything. We don't even know what would happen if she died! It's clear we are linked to her in some way.'

Elijah paused to watch his brother's reaction. Klaus for once didn't interrupt and waited for him to continue.

'As your brother I ask you, do not kill the girl just yet. Bring her here if you must. Study the prophecy and don't make any hasty decisions. This is a delicate matter, Niklaus. I have the feeling it's something bigger than all of us. You are not in this alone, brother. I would lay down my life to protect my siblings.'

Klaus let Elijah's words sink in. He decided to respond to the first thing that caught his interest.

'Dear brother, you forget, nothing is bigger than us. Nothing is bigger than _me_. I am the Hybrid. The most ancient and powerful being on this planet. All planets for that matter. The day I get bested, I would gladly lay down my life myself.' He let menacing gold flash through his eyes and made the veins under his eyes appear.

'I'm afraid there are things that even go above us brother, even if I wished there were not.' Elijah said with a sigh as he seated himself on the crimson silk couch. 'Nikaus I beg you, do not kill the girl.'

The Hybrid stood still as he watched his brother. His mourning brother. Klaus felt responsible for his family. He was the only one who could think clear in times like these. Despite that, he couldn't argue with the fact of Elijah having a point. They knew barely anything about the prophecy. For all they knew it could be misleading. He decided to give his moral brother the benefit of the doubt.

'Elijah, I can't say I agree with you entirely, but I hear what you say. For you – and only you I will let the young Bennett witch live for now. But I cannot allow her roaming over free grounds. Conspiring and doing what witches do best, making the lives of vampires miserable. In her case, our lives. That's why I will go to Witchferd Creek and carry her screaming if I must out of her pesky little home to ours. We will keep her here alive and learn more about the prophecy. She won't be allowed out and be guarded at all times.'

He saw Elijah's features relax slowly and heard his breathing shift to a normal rhythm. 'Thank you Niklaus. I won't forget this.'

'No, you won't. I'll make sure of that.' Klaus stated while stalking towards the door. Elijah quickly shot up from the sofa.

'Niklaus, where are you going?'

Klaus stopped his pace and looked up at his brother with raised brows. 'Where the bloody hell do you think I'm going? Have your moral brains forgotten the conversation we had merely twenty seconds ago already? I'm going to Witchferd Creek for heaven's sake, to collect the Bennett witch obviously!'

Elijah rubbed his temples and exhaled. 'At least let me come with you.'

A slight smirk formed itself on Klaus's blood red lips. He opened the front door. 'Sorry brother. I am afraid you will have to miss this one out, you will only slow me down.' Klaus let his eyes get taken over by gold fully, hinting that he would be travelling in his wolf form.

Elijah opened his mouth in protest, but before he could even utter a word out Klaus had disappeared, the door falling closed behind him with a thud.

* * *

Bonnie pov

Bonnie closed her eyes and focused on the melody. She was singing 'I have nothing' – Whitney Houston. Probably one of her all-time favorites. She surrendered herself to the tune as her voice filled the music room. She felt herself getting lost in the song. The witch let loose.

'That was beautiful Bonnie. I liked the higher pitch you added at the end. Very soulful.' Her music teacher Josette Parker said.

Singing was Bonnie's only passion other than magic. The only two things she could lose herself in completely.

'Thanks Jo.' She thanked with a modest smile. Josette gave her some more tips on how to reach the higher notes without losing her breath to quickly. After two more hours of practicing her singing skills and warming up her voice it was almost seven o'clock.

'Bonnie, you worked hard today. I'm really seeing so much progress here. I'll see you next Tuesday, okay?'

'Sure thing!' Bonnie replied while putting her music sheets in her bag. She headed towards the door. 'Bye Jo!'

Five minutes later Bonnie was walking through the streets of Witchferd Creek. Almost no one owned a car here. The town was small enough to walk from place to place and witches didn't particularly like the pollution cars formed in their beautiful town filled with nature.

She was in a good mood, singing did that to her. It was getting a little chilly out. She tightened her coat around her shoulders, wishing she had brought a warmer one. The sun set slowly, a hint of a full moon playing beneath the clouds.

She was walking through the woods that stood around her house when she got overwhelmed by a feeling she was being watched. Like she was being haunted. A cold shiver went down her spine and she abruptly stopped in her pace. Her magic readied itself for a fight.

'Who's there?' She shouted. Her voice trembled more than she would have liked to admit. Complete silence filled the night. She glanced passed the trees and saw only darkness and fog. Slowly her magic calmed itself down and her nerves relaxed.

When she turned around to make her way back home she almost jumped out of her skin when she heard a howl. A really, _really_ loud one.

Her shock almost immediately drifted away. She laughed with relief. It was just some wolf in the woods. Absolutely nothing to worry about, there were many types of animals lurking around in Witchferd Creek. She shook her long black curls out of her face and walked home smiling.

After eating some amazing homemade pasta for dinner, Bonnie decided to get ready for bed. She brushed her curls and put a slightly oversized sweater on, matching it with cotton shorts. She felt tired of all that singing today and yawned.

The witch had actually been planning on practicing some new spells tonight because of the heightened magic she got from the full moon but let it pass. She couldn't concentrate when she was tired.

She snuggled under the woolen blankets and closed her eyes. After a few of minutes, she felt herself drifting away peacefully.

* * *

Klaus pov

Klaus had been running in his wolf form through the woods for hours now. He confided in the feeling of being a wolf and reveling in such a basic thing as his instinct. He simply ate when he was hungry, slept when he was tired and drank when he was thirsty.

After three more hours of running he finally entered the woods of Witchferd Creek. He hadn't been here in a very long time. _1876_ , he recalled. Killing a witch that double crossed him. You could say they weren't fan of him here.

Klaus decided to skip unnecessarily dramatics and lay low, not that he couldn't take these pesky little witches whose egos were bigger than their actual magic. He simply didn't want the hold up. He decided to stay in wolf form for now. The faster he got back to his mansion in Mystic Falls and out of this ratchet little place, the better.

Klaus could sense he was getting close. He could smell the Bennett magic. A smell you couldn't forget, even if you tried. He fought with some Bennett witches over the past thousand years. They were powerful, but not powerful enough. He killed every Bennett he had ever faced, every witch he had ever faced for that matter.

He was getting near the Bennett house when he sensed a presence. He stopped in his pace and looked around. In his wolf form he could see clear through the darkness. It didn't take long before he noticed a girl walking straight past him. She had black long curls bouncing on her back and a dark olive pretty skin. He caught her eyes for just a second and could see the emerald green flashing past him. Klaus stayed put behind a tree. The girl had clearly sensed his presence too.

He closed his eyes and smelled the sweet smell of magic drifting from the girl's aura. A familiar scent. _A Bennett scent._

Klaus's eyes widened in surprise. It couldn't be, but it was true. He was specialized in scents, he never made mistakes. This was her, the young Bennett witch. Klaus thought about grabbing her here and now. However, he had an urge to see this thing play out. It was clear the Bennett girl was preparing herself for a fight.

'Who's there?' She shouted. He could smell her fear tangle together with her magic. An intoxicating and delicious smell.

 _Almost like a drug._

Klaus stayed as still as he could when her captivating emerald eyes flashed around the trees. He felt her magic calming down as she turned back around slowly.

Klaus knew he should just have grabbed her there, but he couldn't resist the urge of making her feel fear first. He decided on a loud howl and grinned as he suspected the girl to burst out into tears and lose herself in her fear. He saw her jump a little, and waited for her to scream. What she did next surprised him.

The witch laughed. Loud. _Relieved_. Klaus felt himself getting angry. Fury took over. How dare she laugh at the prospect of such a marvelous creature as a wolf being in her presence? Didn't she know he could rip her to shreds any second? Was the witch daft? The girl walked away with a smile on her face.

Klaus felt a second of pure rage and agony before he calmed himself down. He had promised Elijah not to kill her just yet. Still, he couldn't shake off the feeling of his ego being utterly damaged. Like she was mocking his manlyhood.

 _She must pay._

He vowed to make sure she never laughed at him again. Laughed at all, for that matter. And oh, he would enjoy the process.

The Hybrid followed the Bennett girl slowly to her home and watched her walk inside. She kissed the cheek of an old woman that seemed to be her grandmother. Her only living family member. _Perfect, leverage_.

He would wait till midnight. Wait to the young Bennett witch would be snuggled up in her blankets, with a false sense of security. Then he would strike. He was already looking forward to the fight.

Klaus turned back to his human form and rapidly snapped the neck of an innocent pedestrian. He drained the corpse of his blood and put the dead mans close on. So much for keeping a low profile.

Klaus smirked. Never underestimate the demons lurking in the shadows, Bonnie Bennett. That she was about to learn for life.

* * *

 **Hope you liked it, please tell me what you think! This is the first time I put my stories out in the world so let's just say I could do with some tips hahah. Also, a small token of love in this chapter to my love Whitney Houston. I love her so much. She is missed!**

 **To be continued…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! Lmao I honestly don't know what to tell ya i've just really been on a writing spree the last couple of days. I blame it on my lack of social life. Lol. :') Anyways…this chapter is a little shorter then the last two but it's pretty important so…hahhah. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

Bonnie pov

 _Ring! Ring._

Bonnie was roughly pulled out of her sleep by the sound of someone ringing the doorbell. Repeatedly. She turned around lazily to look at the digital clock standing on her nightstand. 12.04 PM.

The witch sighed in frustration. Who could it possibly be at this hour? She grunted at the thought of it being Luka with another love serenade. She was not sure if she would be able to go through that again without braking something. She slipped out of her bed slowly and made her way to the door.

She was walking through the hallway when her magic sensed something. Something was off. It felt like darkness. Death. Bonnie's eyes widened in realization. _Vampires._ She stopped dead in her tracks.

She had only encountered with a vampire once in her life. She had been seven years old. He had tried to bite her. Drain her. Luckily, her grams had gotten there just in time. She had never forgotten what the aura of a vampire felt like. _Pure darkness_.

Barely a second later her grams appeared in the hallway. Looking at the shock on her face, Bonnie realized she had sensed the same thing. The old witch grabbed her hand as she caught her eyes sternly.

'Bonnie, listen to me very carefully. You are going to go to your room now and lock the door behind you. Hide in the closet and don't open for anyone but me. Have I made myself clear?' Grams shook Bonnie's shoulders gently to make sure she had been listening.

She felt herself getting really worried now. Her grams never looked this serious. She couldn't leave her alone with a _vampire_. She had to help her.

'No! No way! Grams I can help you, let me help you! I'm powerful, you know I'm powerful right? Grams please just let me...Please…' Her voiced started to get hysterical. She couldn't leave her grams alone with a monster. She just couldn't.

'I don't want to hear it Bonnie! I will be fine baby, okay? Go. Now!' Her grams pushed her back in her bedroom and closed the door quickly.

Bonnie tried to open it immediately. She pushed at it as hard as she could. Tears started to stream out of her eyes reluctantly. Her grams had locked her bedroom door with a barrier spell. No way she could open it now.

'I'm sorry baby. Your life is far more valuable than mine. I love you.' Her grams whispered while walking down the stairs.

'Grams! Grams?!' Bonnie screamed.

She grabbed her head in frustration and tugged at her curls hard. She knew her grams. She knew she would invite the vampire in if he threatened to burn the house down or something in that category. Bonnie was well aware of the fact that she would do anything to protect her grandchild.

She heard someone enter the house. Her heart almost dropped, breath hitching in her throat. She quickly pressed her ear to the wooden door and waited. One minute. Two minutes. Nothing but muffled voices.

'Maybe it isn't a vampire, or maybe it is but he doesn't have any bad intentions.' Bonnie whispered to herself to calm down, even though she knew it was naïve to think.

She was about to retrieve her ear from the door when she heard the sound of something braking, followed by the sounds of her grams screaming spell after spell at the top of her lungs.

Bonnie screamed in frustration and fear for her grams' life. She threw spell after spell at the door to open it but it wouldn't budge. She covered her face with her hands and slid down the wall. She needed to think.

After a few seconds her eyes abruptly shot open with new hope. The moon. It was a full moon tonight. That meant she could channel power from it to heighten her own magic. She walked to the window and closed her eyes in concentration. Her lips formed the Latin words. She felt her powers slowly grow stronger, absorbing the moons one.

After barely a minute she stalked back towards the door. It was now or never. She took a big gulp of air and flung everything she had at it with a scream. The door almost immediately broke down to pieces.

Bonnie froze a second with shock at her new-found power, looking down at her hands. She snapped out of it quickly. There was no time to waste.

Bonnie jumped over the pile of wood. She ran through the hallway and down the stairs as fast as she could. The witch prepared the few attacking spells she knew in her head before walking straight into the battlefield.

The room was trashed completely. Her heart almost skipped a beat. This couldn't be happening.

'Grams!' Bonnie screamed out. Tears welled up in her eyes. Her grams lay on the floor barely conscience, blood flowing out of a wound on her head. There was a vampire bent over her who looked quite ready to drain her dry.

Bonnie didn't hesitate and threw her first attacking spell at him. He flung against the wall hard hitting his head. He growled in anger and pain.

Bonnie ran to her grams and bent down to see if she was still alive. To her relief, she was.

'Bonnie baby, you shouldn't be here..' Her grams' voice was barely a whisper.

'Shush…it will be okay.' She whispered back while turning to the vampire, shielding her grams with her body. To Bonnie's annoyance he had already fully recovered and spoke up for the first time.

'With all honesty love, the crone is right. You really shouldn't have come here. It may not end well for you.' He said with a British accent while smirking cruelly at her.

Bonnie almost jumped out of her skin with anger. How dare he come into her home and threaten her and her grams. She was going to kick his ass.

'We'll see about that.' She growled while concentrating and channeling more power from the full moon. The vampire raised his eyebrows.

'I suppose we will.' He growled back.

Bonnie didn't waste any more time and swung a nasty spell at the vampire. He dodged it easily and speeded towards her. The witch cursed herself for not being fast enough.

The vampire grabbed her by the neck and pinned her up against the wall. He glared at her while tightening his fingers around her harshly. Only then she saw the golden in his eyes. For a split second she was confused, weren't they supposed to be blood red?

Suddenly, she remembered the bed time stories grams told her when she was little. Stories about monsters. Abominations. Half vampire and half werewolf. Monsters her grams called hybrids. There was only one hybrid Bonnie knew the existence of. The only hybrid. The original Hybrid, part of the original vampire family.

Bonnie's eyes widened, her heart pounding in her chest at the realization of who she was facing. Apparently, the Hybrid noticed her change in posture and laughed a little, as if he was mocking her fear. Bonnie knew he would kill her, but she refused to go down without a fight. She wasted no time and burned the fingers the Hybrid was using to hold her up against the wall with. He hissed in pain but healed quickly.

'Playtime's over.' He growled more to himself than to her and flung her to the opposite wall violently. She gasped with pain and tried to recover as quick as she could. It was in vain.

The Hybrid had picked up her now conscience grams, holding her hands behind her back, preventing her from doing magic. His fangs were a few inches away from her neck, his eyes glooming with the deepest gold.

Bonnie froze with terror, too afraid of making a wrong move and seeing the fangs slip into her grams' neck.

'Enough!' The Hybrid groweld while keeping his fangs near her grams. 'This ends now witch, with your grandmother drained of blood or you coming with me. Your get to make that choice.'

'Don't listen to him Bonnie. He's lying. He will...' Her grams started. Her voice raw.

'Silence!' The Hybrid overwhelmed her with a roar. 'Your time is ticking away, little witch. Make your choice. Now!'

She wanted to react but her grams spoke up again. 'Please. She's just a child. Take me instead, please just…just…' She started to cry. It broke Bonnie's heart. She wanted to speak up again but this time the Hybrid interrupted with a cruel laugh.

'That offer isn't even tempting in the slightest, old hag. I want the girl. I want…'

'SHUT UP!' Bonnie screamed with her hands in her hair. 'EVERYBODY JUST SHUT UP! FOR FUCKS SAKE!'

Complete silence. Her grams and the Hybrid both looked at her in a complete state of shock. Mouths open and eyes wide. It was almost laughable. When they didn't interrupt Bonnie continued.

'It isn't a choice in my mind, Hybrid. What kind of a sick soul are you? I would never let my grams die by your hands. _Never._ I don't know what you want from me, but I honestly don't care. Leave my grams alone and I will come with you.'

The Hybrid blinked once. Twice, before he found himself again. He dropped her grams abruptly and stalked towards her. He took her by surprise by grabbing her arm roughly and pulling her towards him. The young witch struggled in vain.

'You know nothing, little witch. You have no idea what I am capable of.' He growled into her ear, his lips grazing it slightly.

Bonnie's breath hitched when he bit her earlobe with his blunt teeth, letting her know who had the upper hand. She shivered involuntarily.

The Hybrid took a step back again without releasing the firm hold he had on her upper arm. His voice shifted back to a normal tone.

'But very well. Now that that's settled, we will leave immediately.'

'No!' Her Grams panicked while struggling to get up. 'Please don't take my baby!' She started to cry again.

'But my things…' Bonnie said hysterically, desperately wanting one last moment with her grams.

'You will be provided of the things you need once we arrive at my mansion.' The Hybrid interrupted rudely while pulling her towards the door. Bonnie struggled. It was futile, he was to strong.

'Grams! Grams, I love you!' Bonnie screamed with tears in her eyes while being pushed out of the door.

'I love you too, baby. I will find you and bring you home! I promise baby, I swear it on my life!' Her grams cried out loud.

The Hybrid slammed the door closed behind him. 'How touching.' He sneered. 'Really…I'm moved.' He added sarcastically. Bonnie only glared at him while wiping away her tears with her palm.

He stalked towards a car with a broken window. It was obvious he had stolen it. He opened the door to the passengers seat and pushed her inside. Before he closed it, he looked down at her glaring form. A slight smirk playing on his blood red lips.

'Before I forget love, call me Klaus.'

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed! Feel free to comment what you think!**

 **To be continued…**


	4. Chapter 4

**And so the writing spree continues. Lmao. Oh well! :) Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything. (Otherwise Klonnie totally would have happened lol.)**

* * *

Bonnie pov

Twelve hours. They had been driving for twelve freaking hours now. It was already full on day. Bonnie had refused to close an eye all night, there was no way she would sleep in the presence of a monster. A Hybrid.

 _Klaus._

The drive had been an eternal nightmare. The witch hadn't uttered a word since she was brutally dragged from her home. She refused to shed another tear in his presence. She didn't want him to see her weaknesses.

Klaus had apparently picked up on her misery and found a sick enjoyment in nagging her on further. He had spent the whole drive insulting her, together with the whole witch specie. Bonnie knew he was challenging her to talk back at him.

She had decided not to take the bait and to be the bigger person. She could feel her anger and irritation starting to consume her. Her fist clutched itself, she couldn't take this much longer.

There had to be a way out of this. There had to be a way to escape this nightmare. She didn't know what the Hybrid wanted, but doubted he would share his supposedly evil plans with her. Bonnie knew she was pretty strong for a witch her age, there had to be –

'Oh joy, the Spice girls!' Klaus interrupted her thoughts rudely while rolling his eyes sarcastically. She had drifted off completely.

He held a single of the Spice girls in his hand and crushed it in his fist. Bonnie felt her heart brake a little, she loved the Spice girls. She slowly breathed in and out, trying to contain her anger. She couldn't let this send her over the edge.

'I despise girl groups. Every note they sing sound like crying, screaming women in my ears.' Klaus smirked. 'I suppose you and your 'grams' would know all about that, crying and screaming that is.'

Bonnie clutched her fists tighter. That's it. That's fucking it. She had taken hours of this. Enough was enough. She knew he would make her regret it, but couldn't bring herself to care. Not right now anyways.

 _SMACK!_

Her hand stung from the slap she planted right across his cheek. His head smacked backwards, taking him completely off guard. A moment of silence passed before Bonnie realized what she had done. She knew it had been a mistake which she would sure as hell regret, but damn, it felt good.

Bonnie fell forward in her seatbelt when the car abruptly slid to the side of the road, halting with a loud screak. She held her breath with anticipation for what was about to come. Her head slowly turned towards Klaus.

The Hybrid's face looked hard as stone, his eyes repeatedly flashing from blue to gold. His hands were wrapped around the wheal tightly. Knuckles white. The tension in the car was unbearable and Bonnie bit her lip hard. A few seconds that felt like hours passed.

'Apologize. Now.' Klaus said in a low growl, barely containing his rage.

Bonnie cringed internally at the prospect of apologizing to him. She knew she should if she wanted to make this day out alive, but just couldn't bring herself to form the apologizing words.

'No…' Her voice sounded like a mere whisper, shuttering at the end. The Hybrid turned his head to her slowly. She could see the veins appearing under his eyes. Clearly, he wasn't used to being denied, or being slapped for that matter.

'What did you just say to me.' His voice was now more growl then actual words. Bonnie shivered, but refused to submit to him.

'No!' She said louder, her voice strong. Klaus' jaw tightened. Yep, she was done for.

 _At least make it be over fast_ , she thought to herself.

What happened next happened so fast that Bonnie didn't even have the time to fling him a quick spell. Klaus had her pressed up against the car window in no time. One of his hands around her neck and the other on her stomach. In a flash he was facing her. Bonnie could feel his hot breath caressing her cheeks.

'HOW DARE YOU DENIE ME, WITCH!' He shouted in her face with rage, his eyes completely taken over by gold. 'How dare you touch me in that way, perposly inflicting pain. Tell me, do you have a death wish!?' He added with a roar.

Bonnie gulped as his fingers tightened around her neck even harder. His other hand was boring into her stomach. Seeing a hint of fear in her eyes probably calmed the Hybrid down slightly. He continued.

'You will respect me, girl. You will respect me with everything you have. Your lesson of discipline starts here and now. Don't you forget that you came with me willingly. I gave you a choice, witch. You belong to me now!' He grabbed her shoulders and shook her roughly. Bonnie felt anger taking over her fear. Fury filled her.

'A choice? You call that a choice, Hybrid?!' She screamed back. 'What kind of a loveless creature are you? You have apparently never felt love. Creatures like you fill that hole in their heart by inflicting pain and misery on others. You -''

'Enough!' Klaus roared again. 'You have no idea of the kind of monster I am, little witch. You have no idea of the pain and misery I plan inflicting on you.'

His voice shifted to a skin crawling whisper. Bonnie would choose his roars any day over this tone. Her breath got caught up in her throat when his lips grazed her cheek in a menacing way.

'You have no idea what awaits you, sweetheart. You're simply oblivion.' He ended his speech with a threatening sigh.

The witch closed her eyes tightly in fear when his fangs grazed her cheek. A single drop of blood left the stinging scratch he formed. Klaus flicked it away with his tongue immediately.

Just when Bonnie thought she couldn't take any more Klaus let go of her and shifted back to the drivers seat, smirking slightly. He knew he had won the fight. He started the engine and the car started driving again.

The last few hours of the drive went down in a stone-cold silence. The tension hung in the air. Bonnie shivered a bit, she was still wearing her pajamas which weren't particularly warm.

She started to get really tired and had a hard time keeping her eyes open, not that she would possibly be able to sleep with a blood thirsty hybrid next to her watching her every move.

After another whole hour the car finally came to a stop in front of a huge gate. Bonnie's mouth fell open in awe when she saw the large garden and mansion it surrounded. When Klaus said 'mansion' back at her grams's, he hadn't been kidding.

Klaus stalked out of the car. Bonnie tried to pull the door open, but apparently hers was locked from the inside. She rolled her eyes. The Hybrid quickly opened her door from the outside and grabbed her by her arm, pulling her out.

'Where are we?' She questioned while lurking at Klaus suspiciously. He smirked.

'If I told you love, I'd have to kill you.' He quickly stalked to the intercom next to the gate, dragging her with him.

'Open the bloody gate, it's me.' He shouted harder than necessary in it. The gate opened immediately and Klaus walked through it, placing one of his hands on the small of her back.

Once they reached the mansion a quivering maid opened the large front door. 'Did you have a safe trip, master?' She managed to stutter out.

Klaus smirked at Bonnie. 'You could say that. Please scurry along now maid. I'm sure you still have another room to mop somewhere, and you know how I feel about being to long in the company of peasants.'

The maid nodded quickly and ran off. Bonnie could barely keep herself from putting the arrogant hybrid in his place. She figured she would save it for later since he probably still had some cruel punishment in mind for her.

Only then she noticed the marvelous hall she was standing in. The floor was a dark shade of mahogany, and on the walls there were hanging the most beautiful pieces of art Bonnie had ever seen. Some of them were portraits, but most of them were colorful modern paintings. She wondered who Klaus had stolen them from.

In the corners of the room there stood deep red silk couches which looked inviting to sleep on and before her stood the most beautiful and long staircase she had ever seen in her life.

'Didn't your grandmother ever tell you that it's rude to stare, love?' Klaus tugged at her arm slightly while smirking down at her. Bonnie glared back.

'No time to waste! I'll show you to your chamber now. Or well, I guess you could call it that.'

A cruel glint filled his eyes as he escorted her across the room, through a door, and towards a slim staircase that led to a basement. Bonnie felt fear taking over her nerves at the prospect of where he was taking her.

The stairs went on forever and she felt Klaus's grip tighten on her, making sure she wouldn't slip away.

'Where are we going?' She asked hesitantly. He once again merely smirked.

How further they got down, how colder it got. Bonnie shivered. The staircase finally came to an end and she blinked a few times to be able to see through the darkness. The only sources of light came from a few torches hanging from the walls.

A terrifying thought filled her head. Were they… _no he wouldn't do that_. The witch wanted to curse herself for her stupidity. Of course he would. Just to get back at her.

Apparently, the mansion that was getting less and less appealing by the second had dungeons. She gulped at the thought of some of them being filled.

After walking through a stone hallway Klaus stopped in front of a prison cell, pushing her in rudely. He quickly locked the door with a key he then slid into his pocket.

The torches only showed his blue eyes gleaming and a grimace playing on his blood red lips. Bonnie was at a loss of words. _He was a monster._

'Consider this your punishment. I think –''

'Why are you doing this?' Bonnie interrupted. She honestly wanted to know. Klaus scowled at her.

'You have disrespected me more than once, little witch. I have killed for far less. You may consider yourself lucky that –'

'I did nothing such, Hybrid. You disgrace yourself.'

Klaus growled and Bonnie flinched. Just a little.

'Careful now, sweetheart. I won't think twice before letting you rot in here forever. And don't even think about doing magic, it won't work in here.'

'What are you saying?' Bonnie asked frightened. She couldn't lose her magic too. They Hybrid just laughed.

'I will see you in a few days time and not a second earlier. By all means, reflect and next time think twice before crossing me. Sweet dreams, Bonnie.' He stretched her name out as long as he could, before walking away from the cell while whistling a cheerful tune.

'Klaus?! Klaus…' Bonnie tried, panick almost taking over. It was in vain, he was long gone.

She let herself slide against the stone wall. Tears reluctantly started rolling down her cheeks. All the anger and sadness she had been holding back pouring out of her. How did she ever get into this mess? Her crying started to get hysterical. She wanted her grams, she wanted –

'Who the bloody hell are you?' A girl's voice asked loudly, interrupting her crying. She had a British accent. Bonnie glanced at her from under her eyelashes, only seeing blond hair and blue eyes staring at her from outside the cell.

'Who the bloody hell are _you?_ ' She shouted back, not feeling like putting up with anymore shit today. The girl smiled a little at the witches wit, before quickly vamp speeding away.

Bonnie sighed. Too tired to think about the strange encounter, she lay down on the straw mattress while closing her eyes slowly.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed! Feel free to comment what you think! The next chapter will have some Klaus pov again. x**

 ** ** ** ** ** **To be continued…************


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey! I just wanted to say thank you for the comments and feedback some of you guys reviewed! Honestly, you're the best and I love you hahaha. Enjoy the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

Klaus pov

Klaus sucked the last sip of warm blood from the maids' veins. He dropped her corpse lazily onto his chamber floor while stretching his back.

It had been a day since he last fed, and the small taste he got from the little witch back in the car hadn't helped him to contain his hunger.

He called for another maid and sucked her dry too. Without remorse he dropped her to the ground. Honestly, the servants walking around his mansion were just his personal breathing blood bags. Fresh and warm.

Klaus walked up to his huge chamber window while gulping down a glass of bourbon and letting his eyes roam over his land. A cold shiver crawled down his spine when his eyes crossed the once beautiful back yawn. The one yawn all his siblings avoided like the plague, him included. The same yawn he had found Freya months ago.

 _Dead_.

Tears welled up in his eyes. Pathetic ones. He growled at how weak he had become, and whiped them away angrily. So it seemed his father had been right after all. He could almost hear Mikael Mikaelson laughing at him from the pits of hell. He closed his eyes in frustration.

The Hybrids thoughts involuntarily slipped back to the little witch. Correction, _his_ little witch.

He had to admit, she had put up quite a fight. She had fought him with a rare fire. A burning one. All in vain of course. Klaus smirked, knowing he had won for now.

He thought back at the slight taste he got from her back in the car. That little drop of blood had tasted absolutely _divine._ She was divine.

Klaus wasn't blind. He had to admit the girl was quite the beauty. With her black curls, pretty skin complexion and emerald green eyes which burned with fire, paired with angelic full lips and a slightly crooked jaw.

Her beauty would only make forcing her into submission more enjoyable. She had to pay for all the times she disrespected him. He was going to enjoy blowing those little flames out of her eyes.

 _Fall or be saved by a young one._

Qetsiyah's words filled his mind once again. He suspected that the little witch knew nothing about the prophecy and planned on keeping it that way. It was too dangerous for her to know. He wouldn't want her to feel something as spiteful as _hope_. Hope at the prospect of destroying the big bad original family. Klaus almost gagged at the thought of that ratchet little word. If there was any hope for this world, he wouldn't have existed. It was as simple as that.

He had to admit he felt slightly surprised that the smart little witch had figured out what he was so fast, a hybrid that is. _The Hybrid_. She was almost too smart for her own good. She had too much spirit, fire and _hope_. And that, that was going to be her downfall one day. Klaus cringed a little.

The Hybrid walked back to his bed and decided it would be for the best if he broke Bonnie's spirit as soon as possible. He couldn't imagine a spiritless Bonnie Bennett ever having the strength of being the Mikaelson's _savior._ Their _downfall_ was completely out of the question. Laughable even. Breaking her spirit and submitting her to him would bring far more satisfaction than killing her anyway.

Klaus growled. A small black part of him blamed the little witch for Freya and Finn's death. If that part ever took over, it would possibly mean the end of this world. It would –

'Nik! Nik? NIK! Where the bloody hell are you? Nik!'

Klaus cringed internally at Rebekah's shouting coming from the hallway, interrupting his brooding rudely. The toon of her voice revealed to him that she was in a bad mood. A _terrifying_ one. He gritted his teeth in annoyance.

The Hybrid thought to himself if it wouldn't just be easier to hide in his bloody closet instead of listening to one of his sister's mind-numbing tantrums. Before he even had the chance to make up his mind Rebekah stormed in. Klaus rolled his eyes. _Bloody sister._

'Nik, for heaven's sake! Here you are. Care to explain why there's a bloody girl locked up in our dungeons crying her eyes out? Please don't tell me it's one of your whore's. Kinky much? Is that how you get that thing of yours to work these days?'

'Rebekah! Quite enough of that thank you very much. You know how I feel about you going inside the dungeons anyways. I don't want you in there being your nosy self and minding my business. Stay out of this Bekah, I'm warning you!' Klaus growled and stalked towards her. She wasn't supposed to find out this way. The blonde scowled back at him.

'Oh, so she _is_ your whore? Figured that much. The poor girl looked utterly miserable in that cage you put her in to get your repulsive kinks on. Is that any way to treat a lady? You must be bloody terrible between the sheets, Nik. You –'

'REBEKAH! This is your last and final warning!' Klaus roared, having a hard time containing his rage and not striking out at his ill mouthed sister. Rebekah merely smirked.

'Oh, stop being such a baby Nik. What were you going to do anyways? Dagger me for the what is it… the tenth time? I dare you –'

'Children! Quite enough of that.' The door swung open as Elijah walked into the chamber, a displeased look plastered on his face. He straightened out his fancy suit. Klaus rolled his eyes.

'Oh joy! The moral one is here! Only Kol and we'll have ourselves a perfect little family reunion! Oh wait…my bad.' He sneered sarcastically, grabbing his bottle of bourbon while glaring at both his siblings.

'Niklaus I said enough. The whole staff can hear the childish rambling of the both of you. It disgraces us dearly.' The moral original said while facing his brother. 'If I could only imagine what Freya would have to say about this…' He added with a sigh.

'She would call us out for disturbing her advanced spells, asking if we could please take our mind-numbing bickering elsewhere. Outside preferably.' Rebekah stated. A hint of grief and raw pain filling her eyes.

Klaus let himself fall onto his bed. He couldn't take this. Not now anyways. He was about to say something snarky and untrue to hide his emotions when Elijah spoke up again, careful not to upset him.

'Brother…I think it is time we told our sister about the prophecy. Secrets will only drift us apart further.' He placed a hand on Rebekah's shoulder, who was eyeing him in confusion. 'Freya wouldn't have wanted –'

'Absolutely not!' Klaus interrupted angrily. He shot up from his bed and stalked towards his brother aggressively. 'She's not ready Elijah, you know she isn't. She –'

'Niklaus, if we can't trust each other with matters like these, we will most certainly be our own downfall. We wouldn't even need a prophecy for that. Brother listen, I know it is not ideal. But we have to trust one another.' Elijah told him in a matter of a fact way. Rebekah quickly shook his hand from her shoulder.

'What the bloody hell is going on? What prophecy? Have you boys forgotten that I'm in the room too? Tell me what's going on. Now!' Anger had taken over her delicate features and she growled slightly.

A few seconds passed. Klaus and Elijah stared each other down. Thick tension filled the room. After what felt like decades, Klaus decided to give in to his stubborn siblings. He growled frustrated before throwing his hands up.

'Alright fine than! You have your way, brother! Again. But don't hold me accountable for what happens next, and don't you dare tell me I didn't warn you.'

Elijah relaxed visibly. The tension drifted away slowly. 'Thank you Niklaus. Again.'

The Hybrid rolled his eyes before stalking back towards his window. He didn't have time for this nonsense. Elijah seated Rebekah down on a couch and started telling her about the last couple of dreadful days. About Qetisyah. The prophecy. _Bonnie._ And so on and what have you. Klaus rolled his eyes again at his brother's preciseness.

His sister's features went from anger, to shock and lastly to confusion. She hadn't uttered out a word to Klaus's surprise. When Elijah finally finished talking, she shot up from the sofa and stalked towards Klaus.

He turned to her, surprised at her sudden actions. She finally spoke.

'I understand why you did what you did. Why you took her. I would have done the same thing. Everything to keep my family safe. Bloody hell Nik, I even understand why you kept this from me. I know you were trying to protect me in…in your own way.' The blonde started to glare.

'But what I do not understand is why the girl is being kept in the bloody dungeons to rot. Clearly, she is as oblivion to the situation as we are. For god's sake, she probably doesn't even know about the prophecy to begin with. How dare you, Nik? How –'

'You did what? Niklaus! This was not part of our understanding. Why haven't you given the witch a proper chamber? She is just a girl for heaven's sake. I demand you to free her from that rotten place at once.'

Klaus rushed towards his brother, fury clear in his eyes. 'You demand me? _You demand_ me?! Do not mistake my kindness towards you for weakness, brother. I have been good to you and I demand mutual respect. I found her first Elijah, the girl is mine!'

'No Niklaus! I'm putting my foot down on this. The girl is innocent for as far as we know. We do not treat respectable beings as witches this way. She –'

'Respectable beings?' Klaus chuckled loudly. 'You're turning into quite the comic brother. I can assure you the witch is far from innocent, she disrespected me more than once in a very little amount of time. I'm merely disciplining her.' He added in a sneer. To his agony Rebekah interfered.

'She _disrespected_ you? What did she do, laugh at the petty size of your fangs? Did she hurt the feelings of the big bad Klaus Mikaelson? The Original Hybrid? Honestly, I like her already.'

'Silence sister!' The Hybrid roared. 'This is not a democracy. I demand respect from the both of you!' He turned back to his brother.

'As long as you insist on keeping the witch alive, she belongs to me. She answers _only_ to me. That's my price for letting her breathe. And don't you forget it! The both of you.' He added strictly while eyeing his sibling. A moment of silence filled the room. Things were getting out of hand, and the original sister seemingly had sensed it.

'Nik...' Rebekah walked towards her brother cautiously.

'We do respect you, just like we know you respect us. Please Nik, give the girl proper chambers and let her live in the mansion. From what I have heard it sounds like she's going to be here for quite a bit of time. Please Nik, we understand she's yours, we do. But would you do this for me, your sister? I never ask you anything…' She pleaded.

'You do ask me things sisters, rather allot for that matter.' Klaus replied, slightly calmed down by his sister's soft words. He made a decision. 'I care for you Bekah, that is why I will grant you this favor.'

He internally cursed himself. His sister was one of his biggest weaknesses. It was hard for him to denie her if she pleaded with those feather soft words of hers. The blonde smiled full out and gave him a peck on the cheek.

'Thank you, Nik. Thank you. I will go free her immediately now, maybe even show her around the mansion and –'

'Absolutely not! No befriending the things that are mine, Rebekah. I will free her, today yes. But on my own terms.' Klaus interrupted his sister strictly. Rebekah pouted a little and rolled her eyes.

'Oh alright than! Have it your way. But don't expect that I'm just going to sit around all day ignoring her!'

The Hybrid sighed irritated. 'Yes yes Rebekah, we get it. You're not just going to sit around all day and be a dear for once.' He rolled his eyes, he was getting enough of this conversation.

'But if you would please leave now, sister. I'll promise I'll free the girl today. I have matters to attend to now so rung along.' He gave her a small nudge towards the door.

Rebekah glared at him. 'Fine! It was getting dull here anyways. To many stuck up old men in one room. Just don't be to long Nik, or I promise you I will free her myself!' She stalked towards the door, threw her blond locks back and left his chamber.

Klaus sighed and closed his eyes. His baby sister was going to be the death of him one day. He turned to his brother who was still standing there, eyeing him suspiciously.

'You leave too please. I'm sure you have matters to attend to as well.' Elijah nodded slightly, as if he had been pulled out of thought.

'Thank you, Niklaus. I honestly didn't think you had it in you.'

'Yes yes, we all know how low you think of me. If you would please do me a favor for once and leave now. Time does not stand still, brother.' Klaus scoffed.

Elijah nodded again. 'It certainly does not.'

Klaus raised a brow at his brothers strange behavior. The moral original turned around and finally exited the room.

The Hybrid lay back down on his bed while grabbing his phone. Finally, some peace and quiet. He decided to make the arranges he had been planning is his head since the moment he agreed on letting Bonnie out of her prison. An insurance plan, one to keep the little witch in line for now. If she ever attempted to escape the mansion, she had another thing coming. He dialed Malachai's number. Kai answered almost immediately.

'Kai! I need you to run some errands for me. Take Damon with you if you must.'

…

'Indeed. Drive to Witchferd Creek as fast as you can.'

…

'Let us call it…leverage for now.' Klaus smirked while hanging up. This was going to be good.

* * *

 **Hope you liked it! I just love Rebekah so much hahah she cracks me up every time. More drama ahead! Don't forget to comment your opinions!**

 **To be continued...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Enjoy chapter 6! xx**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

Bonnie pov

Bonnie screamed in frustration. None of her damn spells were working. Her magic had completely disappeared.

 _She fucking hated it._

She had been locked up in this prison for what she suspected to be around four hours now. After her short break down slumber, she had woken up angrier than she had ever been in her life.

All her sadness form earlier had completely turned into rage and determination. She had to get out of here. She had to get back to her grams, away from this monster. But first, she was going to make Klaus regret the day he was born.

She tried to form another spell and flung it at the iron bars of her cell. Nothing happened. Bonnie bit her lip hard and exhaled deeply. Apparently, these dungeons were blocking her magic. She tugged at her curls in frustration. She hated herself for being this helpless.

 _New strategy_ , the witch resolutely decided. She had to be smart about this. Just like in her grams' house, when she had succeeded in freeing herself from her room to fight Klaus.

She knew her magic was being blocked. _But what was it being blocked by?_ These dungeons were messing around with her head, it had to be –

Her thoughts were abruptly interrupted by menacing footsteps coming from the sinister, long hallway inbetween the prison cells.

Bonnie straightened herself out immediately, she had to be ready for what was about to come. No backing down. The time of being afraid was over.

'Who's there?' She shouted out with a raw voice. The witch felt herself involuntarily shiver, recognizing the dark aura. An aura she had come to fear in such little time. She cringed slightly, knowing exactly who was coming her way.

Bonnie stood her ground. She refused to let her distress shine through. She didn't want to give him the satisfaction. She wouldn't. The footsteps continued till the form stood right before her, only the bars of her cell separating them. Her breathing hitched in her throat.

The torches lit up his features, highlighting the all too familiar smirk playing on his blood red lips.

'So we meet again, little witch.' He stated sarcastically, an amused glint filling his eyes.

'Is your cell to your liking? I would hate it for you to be displeased. You're my special guest, after all. Nevertheless, I have to say these dungeons are an improvement if your compare them to that, what do you call it? House I suppose, you lived in, back in Witchferd Creek.'

'Why don't you come here and say that, you fucking bastard?' Her anger hit its peak. He was a dead man. She grunted when Klaus merely laughed at her words.

'Such foul words coming from that pretty mouth of yours. I hope you have not forgotten that your powers don't work in her. How were you planning on making it up to me?' He raised one eyebrow suggestively, giving her a sly look. Bonnie was at a loss of words. Just for a second.

'You're disgust-'

'Settle down, witchling.' He interrupted amused. 'I'm not here for that. Not right now anyways. Ironically, I am here to free you from these dungeons. And you dare to criticize me. Careful now, love.' Klaus pouted a little as Bonnie eyed him suspiciously.

'What happened to disciplining me and keeping me locked up in here for days? Don't tell me the big bad Hybrid had a change of heart?' She taunted. She wouldn't get caught up in his little mind games. She refused to be his plaything. _Never_. Klaus didn't take the bait.

'None of that. I'm merely being strategic. Not that that concerns you.' He stepped closer towards the bars. 'And don't you even think for a second that I will stop disciplining you. You're mine, little witch. The sooner you understand that, the better.' The Hybrid added in a threatening whisper.

Bonnie determinedly stepped closer too. 'I belong to no one, Hybrid. I am a Bennett witch. I will never submit to you. _Ever_. Not as long as I live and breathe.' She made sure he understood her disgust for him. Klaus's face darkened a little.

'We'll see about that.' He growled while pulling out a phone from his pocket. The witch raised her eyebrows as he entered in a code. _What the fuck_.

'What are you doin –'

She felt her heart drop as he rudely shoved the phone in her face, showing her a picture of on all to familiar women. She recognized the scenery immediately. The photo was taken from a window by her home in Witchferd creek, showing the side profile of an old woman with a heartbreaking expression on her face. The woman clearly didn't know she was being photographed.

 _Grams. Oh no. No no no._

Bonnie began shaking with rage. She was going to kill him.

'If you _ever_ do anything to hurt her, I promise you I will end you. Painfully.' She swore through gritted teeth. If only she could do magic right now. Klaus glared at her warningly.

'Careful now, Bonnie. I wouldn't say that just yet. You're not going to like what comes next.'

She almost screamed with madness. 'There's more?!'

He smirked. 'I want you to listen to me carefully. You see, love, I have _allot_ of vampires working for me. They do exactly as I say. If I tell one of them to gather a group of let's say, a hundred vampires, and slaughter every witch and warlock in Witchferd creek, they will. As a matter of a fact, I'm pretty sure I have one of them on speed dial.'

Klaus stopped to see her reaction. The witch was in a complete state of shock, refusing to believe the unknown evil she was being exposed to.

'You understand, it would be easy for me to just make one quick phone call. Just one, Bonnie, and their all dead.'

'Why are you doing this?' She asked abruptly.

'To keep you in check of course, little witch.' He took another step closer. 'I will go to extreme measures to keep the things that are mine.' He added menacingly. Bonnie felt herself burn up on the inside with pure rage and despair.

'But _why_? What did I ever do to you? Tell me Hybrid, are you truly that evil? Is this what you do for sports?'

'You have no idea.' He snarled back. 'It doesn't concern you, witch. I have my reasons. It would be much easier if you just simply accepted your new life. It's not going to change. Ever.'

She opened her mouth to protest but Klaus cut her off rudely.

'Quite enough of that talking back of yours. Now I did say I would let you out of these dungeons, but not before making some ground rules.' He pulled a key out of his pocket. 'And pay attention. I will not repeat myself.' He started listing them up, a strict tone filling his voice.

'Rule one, you will never leave this mansion without _my_ supervision and _my_ permission at all times. You won't even go to the gardens without checking in with me. You won't like the consequences.'

'Rule two, you will talk to me with respect. And you will not use the magic you will regain once we get back up in the mansion against me. I promise you, I will not be as forgiving as I was the last time.'

'Rule three, you will attend to all meals with me and my siblings. And be on time for every one of them. I will not have you scurrying around the kitchens like some savage, or worse, _maid._ ' He looked repulsed at the thought.

'The final rule, you will obey. You will answer only to me, and to no one else. I will not be afraid of disciplining you in ways your pure heart can't even imagine.'

He finally opened the cell, quickly grabbing her by her wrist firmly. Not trusting her enough to let go. Bonnie shivered at the touch. He stepped closer till they were merely inches apart, his breath caressing her face hotly.

'Never forget these rules, my little witch. Remember, one phone call and your grams and everyone you ever loved will die gruesomely. Witches may have magic, but they are not immortal.' Her smirked slightly.

'I may not kill you, love. But I can tell you this, some fates are worse than death.' He tugged a curl behind her ear gently.

'Even worse than this one?' Bonnie sneered while slapping his hand away. Klaus bent his lips down to her left ear.

'No doubt in my mind, love.'

* * *

Bonnie sat down on her new feather bed. She hated to admit it, but her new chamber was… _magnificent_.

It had a big queen-sized bed in the middle, draped with white silk sheets. The floor was made out of the most beautiful dark wood. On the walls there hung pieces of colorful modern art and from the ceiling there was daggling a breathtaking crystal chandelier. She even had her own bathroom.

Her new chamber was truly beautiful. So, _so_ beautiful. It made her hate it even more. She felt like a bird, locked up in a golden cage. After all, that was what it was. That was wat s _he_ was, in Klaus's eyes.

It had been hours since he had locked her up in here. He had told her he didn't trust her wondering through the mansion just yet. After he left, she had immediately showered and put some clean clothes on.

Bonnie rolled her eyes. Her new closet had mostly been filled with dresses and skirts, a little skanky for her taste. At the end she decided on a slightly modest, silky dress.

The witch sighed deeply. She felt like she was at a loss right now. Bonnie lay back on the soft bed. She honestly didn't know what to do anymore. She couldn't act on her impulse and kick Klaus's ass like she wanted to. Not while risking the lives of everyone back home.

 _Her Grams' life_.

She felt a warm tear slide down her cheek. This was a complete and utter disaster.

A weak voice in the back of her mind told her that she should just give up. Submit to Klaus and never look back again. And maybe, just maybe, it would be okay. Everything would be okay. It would all just –

She snapped out of it. She wasn't weak. Th witch would never be.

'Never.' Bonnie growled at herself while flinging a pillow against the wall using her magic. At least she had her magic back again. She felt less vulnerable with it.

She had to think of a plan. For every situation in life there was a loophole, just like for every spell. She would come up with something. As long as she was standing and breathing, she would never stop fighting for her freedom.

She started reciting her Latin while standing up on her bed. Energy and power consumed her. She felt alive.

Objects around her started floating in the sky. She raised them to the ceiling, testing the limits of her power. She let them rise, and let them fall. Rise. Fall. Rise. Fall. Her magic felt limitless. Maybe it was even enough to kill a Hybrid, maybe –

The objects came crashing down. Bonnie looked around confused. What just happened?

After a few seconds her eyes fell upon a smirking guy leaning against her doorway. The witch could sense his magic. Smell it on him. He had blocked her chanting. She scowled.

'Who the hell are you?' She questioned rudely. He pouted slightly.

'Nice to meet you too Bonnie. It's Bonnie, right? Yeah, I'm gonna call you Bon. B-O-N. I like it. I'm Kai by the way.' He smirked and waved at her. Bonnie cringed a little.

'You're one of Klaus's magical minions, aren't you? Here to spy on me?' She crossed her arms.

'Don't call me Bon.'

'Whatever you say, Bon.' He winked at her. 'I'm sensing all the wrong vibes vibrating off you, have to say it's getting a little tense in here, but don't you worry. I've got some good news.' He rattled.

Bonnie rolled her eyes at him. The guy was getting on her last nerves already.

'Oh come on, Bon. Lighten up. There throwing you a *trumruffels* welcome-dinner tonight!'

Her eyes widened in shock. 'A what now?!'

Kai laughed, ignoring her response. 'It's going to be epic!'

'No doubt in my mind!' She replied sarcastically. Kai didn't seem to get it, and shot her a puzzled glance. She rolled her eyes again. _Fucking idiot._

How was she ever going to come up with a plan if she was being constantly watched? Bonnie growled before calming herself, her magic tingling on her fingertips. First things first. The dinner party. She tugged at her curls frustrated.

'A dinner with the freaking original _vampire_ family, what could possibly go wrong?' She thought to herself sarcastically.

* * *

 **Hope you liked it! Lol Kai always gives me these creepy mixed feelings. Hahahah anyways, don't forget to tell me your thoughts on this chapter! Feedback would be great!**

 **To be continued...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey! This chapter is kind of long so...Enjoy! Hahah xx**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

Bonnie pov

 _knock knock! knock knock!_

Bonnie growled while ignoring the obnoxious knocks on her door. Why couldn't the people here just leave her the hell alone? She closed her eyes and fell face down on her bed, sighing in annoyance.

It had been about an hour since Kai told her about the 'welcome-dinner party' before leaving her back to her thoughts. He had told her to be ready at seven. However, it wasn't even six yet.

She had spent her time thinking of home. Of her grams. Hell, even of her clingy ex-boyfriend Luka. Anything that gave her the feeling that she somehow was still attached to her home. To reality. To the life she was supposed to live.

Bonnie gulped at the thought of it being Klaus behind that door. Hadn't he tortured her enough? Probably not though, he wouldn't knock and –

The door abruptly flung open, a blonde wearing a fancy dress rushing through it. Bonnie jumped a little at the suddenness. She quickly climbed out of her bed while eyeing the girl.

 _What the fuck was going on_?

The blonde rushed towards her. It looked like she had a hard time containing her enthusiasm with a big smile plastered on her lips. Eyes shining with energie.

'Hello! I'm Rebekah. Niklaus's sister - don't gag just yet though - I'm so much more fun than he is. You must be Bonnie.' She stretched her hand out. Th witch shook it suspiciously before quickly retrieving.

'Yes, I am. You always rush into rooms like that?' She asked, squeezing her eyes half closed in suspicion.

Rebekah smirked at her forwardness. 'To be fair, I did knock. I suggest you open up next time, if you want to prevent people from rushing in that is.'

Bonnie laughed a little at the blondes sassiness. 'I'll keep that in mind.'

Rebekah seated herself on Bonnie's bed casually. 'So, I take it the pesky little warlock Malachai has told you about your welcome-dinner?'

'Yeah, he has.' She scowled involuntarily.

The original sister sensed her discomfort. 'Oh, don't give me that look. It won't be all bad. Besides, I'm here to get you all dressed up and pretty.' Bonnie raised a brow.

'I mean, not that you're not pretty now. It's just…you know.' She added quickly, her ckeeks turning a bright shade of pink.

The witch couldn't help but laugh at the girls clumsiness. Rebekah pouted a little and decided to change the subject.

'Anyways, let's get started!' She clapped her hands together while stalking towards Bonnie's closet.

Bonnie rolled her eyes, she wasn't really a fan of playing dress up.

'Why can't I just wear what I have on now?' She tried.

Rebekah gave her a look like she had suggested to consume rats for dinner. An expression of pure horror taking over her delicate features.

'Out of the bloody question, darling! It's a welcome-dinner after all. You have to look your very best, end of discussion!'

Bonnie sighed and sat back down on her bed. Rebekah kept rambling on about dresses and make-up. She couldn't help but notice something seeming rather odd about the girl. About the situation in general. Why did her voice sound so familiar? That British accent, and those blond locks…

Suddenly, it hit her. She snapped her head up towards the blonde quickly.

'You're _that_ girl, aren't you? The girl I saw when I was locked up in a cell?'

The female original smiled apologetic while turning to her, lowering the red dress she was holding up in her hands.

'Yes. Yes I am. I heard your crying from all the way upstairs and didn't know what the bloody hell was going on. I'm sorry Nik did that to you. He always goes a bit –

'Don't.' She interrupted quickly. Rebekah pouted with a hurt look on her face.

Bonnie sighed, she didn't mean to be a bitch. 'Sorry. Let's just please not talk about him. He, well….' She stuttered out, not knowing how to find the right words. Rebekah frowned a bit with a worried look on her face, but seemed to understand.

'Don't fret, darling. I know how my brother can be at times. I just want you to know, if you've ever gotten your stomach twisted over something, don't hold back. You can tell me. I won't judge you.'

The witch gave her a tiny smile. Maybe the original sister wasn't that bad after all. With Rebekah's words in the back of her mind she made a decision. One that probably would clear up a hell of allot for her.

'Rebekah, I don't want you to get in any sorts of trouble by telling me this.' She started, approaching the original sister slowly. 'But- but would you by any chance know anything about why I'm…well, why I'm here?' She finished hesitantly.

Rebekah exhaled deeply, like she had been expecting the question and mourned the answer.

'I'm sorry, Bonnie.' The blonde placed a soft hand on her shoulder. 'I am afraid it's not my place to tell. Or well…Let's just say Nik wouldn't really appreciate it if I did. I reckon it wouldn't do both of us any good.

Curiosity took over Bonnie's mind. Rebekah knew something. Maybe she could ask her whether –

With a sigh she decided not to push her luck. Not when she finally met someone who treated her like a normal human being. With respect.

'Okay, I was just wondering.' With that the girls went back to dresses and make-up.

* * *

'Come on, Rebekah. Just let me see already!'

'Alright alright, no need to shout. Tada!'

Rebekah removed her hands from Bonnie's eyes and stared at her with anticipation. The witch looked at her reflection, barely recognizing herself.

She was wearing a little black dress which hugged her curves tightly, topped off with some lace on both sides. On her feat she wore a matching pair of outrageously high heals. Her black curls shone and hung lusciously around her shoulders. The carefully applied make-up was done beautiful with a red lip and some glowy eye shadow. It brought out her emerald eyes perfectly and made them sparkle even brighter.

She had never seen herself this… _glamorous_ before. The original sister coughed a little, urging her to say something.

'I look –'

'Stunning, glorious, beautiful? I know, all my work.' Rebekah smirked at her. Bonnie felt a blush creep over he cheeks. She wasn't used to getting compliments like that, they made her feel rather uncomfortable.

'Were going to be late!' Rebekah quickly announced while eyeing the antic clock hanging on the wall. She held out her hand, a sly smirk playing on her pouty lips.

'Shall we?'

'Do I really have a choice?' Bonnie replied sarcastically.

The blonde rolled her eyes. 'Oh please, it won't be all that bad.' With that she grabbed Bonnie's hand and started to lead her through the mansion.

They entered hall after hall. The witch gaped a little at the size of it. She had never been in a place this huge. She hoped once she got out of here, she never would be again. She could do without the reminder.

After a few minutes which seemed like hours they finally entered a room with a big dining table placed in the middle. On the walls there hung various portraits. What really caught her eye was a magnificent chandelier dangling from the ceiling.

Only then she noticed that the room wasn't empty. Two men were occupying it already, both holding a glass filled with bourbon in their hands. One of them was Klaus.

He stared at her with an unreadable expression on his face, not removing his eyes from her. Bonnie decided to ignore him and detached her own from the Hybrids handsome form. She couldn't bear the sight of him without shivering a little.

Next to him stood a man wearing a what seemed like an expensive suit. Bonnie directly sensed he was a vampire too. Just her luck, another original.

The man immediately stalked towards her, taking her completely off guard by grabbing her hand carefully and kissing it gently. She blushed a little. Seemed like Klaus didn't possess the gentleman gene his brother clearly did.

Niklaus growled. The man ignored him and started to speak. 'As the oldest living member of the Mikaelson family I welcome you to our home, miss Bennett. I hope it has been to your liking so far. My name is Elijah.'

He smiled politely at her while pulling out a chair. Bonnie sat herself down hesitantly, straightening out her dress. She found it creepy that everyone here seemed to know who she was.

'You have a beautiful home.' She stated carefully, trying to divers the question.

'Why thank you.' He replied with a smile while taking a seat at the end of the table. Rebekah sat down across of her while Klaus took a seat at the head.

A brief silence filled the room. Thankfully, it was quickly interrupted by maids scurrying in carrying trays filled with all kinds of delicious foods. Bonnie felt he stomach grumble when a beautiful piece of steak topped off with all kinds of good looking side dishes was placed in front of her on a silver platter. The maids left again.

'Bon appetit.' Rebekah said before taking a bite out of a potato.

Everyone started eating their foods in silence, the only sound coming from sharp cutlery scraping against silver plates. The food was absolutely divine. How many Michelin chefs had they compelled to work in their kitchens? She internally wondered. After a couple of slightly awkward minutes the blonde spoke up again.

'So, Bonnie. I was thinking I could show you the front gardens tomorrow morning, they're rather lovely this time of the year. And maybe we could –'

'Don't make promises you can't keep, sister.' Klaus interrupted her with a warning look on his face. Bonnie reckoned it was the first thing he said all night. She noticed Elijah eyeing him.

'I never do, brother.' Rebekah challenged back. Klaus glared at his sister. Tension started to fill the room and everyone stopped eating abruptly. She knew she shouldn't interfere, but just couldn't help herself.

'That sounds like a great idea, Rebekah.' She said, breaking the tension. Bonnie wanted to bite off her tongue, knowing she had only caused more trouble. The witch readied herself.

Elijah looked at her with an amused expression on his face while Klaus glared at her threatening, making her squirm a little.

'Pleased you think so.' The original sister gave her a smile. Bonnie smiled back, relieved. Maybe the dinner party wasn't so bad after all and she –

Klaus let his fist come down on the table, taking everyone off guard completely. The plates and cutlery clattered loudly.

'Do not test me!' He roared. 'I can assure that the both of you wouldn't like the outcome.' The Hybrid added with a growl, making both the girls roll their eyes a little. Now it was Elijah's turn to look at his brother warningly. Silence filled the room once again.

They all started eating again cautiously. Bonnie could feel the eyes of all three the originals glancing at her occasionally with rather curious looks on their faces, like she was a puzzle they couldn't solve. It was making her extremely uncomfortable and she shifted in her seat. There had to be a way out of this mess. It felt like she was the main act in a freak show.

 _For fucks sake._

She was pulled out of her thoughts roughly by Klaus calling for a maid with a rather sly look on his face. A young girl with dark braided hair entered quickly and hurried towards the Hybrid.

The witch looked up at the scene playing out before her curiously. She sat up in anticipation for what was about to come.

'Hand me your wrist, girl.' He demanded.

The young maid obeyed immediately. Bonnie started to wonder if all the servants here were living under the originals compulsion. She sighed relieved at the thought of vampires being unable to compel witches.

Her thoughts immediately turned into ones of disgust when she saw Klaus's fangs appear and sink into the maids wrist. The girl let out a mere gasp. Bonnie's mouth opened in shock when the Hybrid kept sucking and sucking till the maid dropped to the floor. Dead.

With a satisfied look on his face Klaus wiped away some stained blood from his chin. Elijah and Rebekah gave him a highly displeased look, and both stopped eating again.

Bonnie kept staring at Klaus with disgust and shock. She had never witnessed a scene that disturbed her more than this one. He was a monster.

 _He was death._

The Hybrid caught her glare and gazed back at her with a look of fake innocence on his face. His eyes gleaming.

'Anything you would like to get off your chest, love?'

He smirked a little, challenging her to talk back. Challenging her to break one of his ground rules, and to see what happens next.

To hell with him and his rules, Bonnie thought. She couldn't stand for this. She _wouldn't_. She was about to give him a piece of her mind when Elijah beat her to it.

'Niklaus, that was highly unnecessary. You know how I feel about feeding on the maids, not to forget the inappropriateness of doing so in front of our guest.'

Klaus glared at his brother, an annoyed expression taking over his features .

'You forget, I do as I please brother. I simply don't care for your spiteful morals. And let's not get ahead of ourselves and forget that she is _my_ guest, I mean, if you insist on calling her _that_. Not yours'

Rebekah quickly interfered. The original sibling started bickering with each other, or more accurately, bickering about _her_. Ironically, Bonnie couldn't get a word in. She decided to leave them to it and went back to her thoughts and food.

She was almost done eating when an unexplainable feeling abruptly filled her to the core. Her cutlery slipped out of her hands and clattered on the table. The witch felt herself getting dizzy and held on to the table tightly. She closed her eyes in the hope the wooziness would fade away. It didn't. Surprisingly, the originals were still too busy with their bickering to notice.

The unexplainable nauseating feeling slowly changed. A warm tingling started to fill her. It felt like…like… She opened her eyes in realization. Like magic. Like raw power. A kind she had never experienced before.

It felt like fire.

She didn't know where this unexplainable wave of power came from, but she knew she had to use it. This may be her only shot at ever escaping this place. Bonnie for once decided to act immediately, and to deal with the consequences later.

She closed her eyes. With this burning magic she felt like she could do absolutely anything. An idea filled her mind. A freezing spell. One she had seen the most powerful witches of Witchferd Creek do once or twice as demonstration. She remembered the Latin they used to recite and started rehearsing it in her head.

She knew the spell. She felt the power. It was now or never. She started counting down.

3… breathe in.

2… breathe out.

1… breathe in.

 _GO!_

Bonnie screamed the spell at the top of her lungs, taking the three originals completely off guard. They directly froze on their seats. Eyes wide in surprise. Not able to speak or move.

She wasn't sure how long the spell would last, so there was no time to waist. She jumped away from her chair, kicked her ridiculously high heals off, and ran out of the room as fast as humanly possible.

She kept running and running. Her breath hitched, and she felt her heart beat in her throat. She ignored it.

She had to keep running, that was all that mattered.

Bonnie sprinted through long halls and passed some surprised and wide-eyed maids. She could sense she was getting closer to her freedom. Almost there.

Her heart jumped in relief when she finally entered the main hall and saw the huge door she remembered entering the house through. She was so close…so close... Just a little further. She got to the door and reached for the knob, pulling it open as fast as she could. Almost…almost…almo –

She abruptly bumped into a masculine body whom was just entering the house. No! This could not be happening.

It's funny how in a split second your absolute high can turn into your absolute low.

The person in front of her placed a firm hand on her shoulder while smirking down at her. She tried to pass him, but he held on tightly. Bonnie immediately sensed his aura. _Vampire._

'What's the rush, love?' He asked tauntingly.

The witch slowly looked up into the handsome face of a young man. She glared at him, knowing she was dead meat. The wave of power had abandoned her as quick as it had overflowed her.

Barely a second later Klaus speeded into the hall, closely followed by Rebekah and Elijah. Bonnie shivered. The freezing spell apparently only lasted for a few minutes.

The blonde and the moral original stopped dead in their tracks when they caught sight of the young man who was blocking her in the doorway.

'Kol…' Rebekah whispered.

Before Bonnie could digest what was happening Klaus speeded towards her, circled his hands around her waist and carried her out of the hall and up the stairs as fast as he possibly could.

In that moment Bonnie realized, she had seriously fucked up.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed! xx**

 **Please don't forget to review what you think!**

 **To be continued…**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey! Here's chapter 8! I must warn you though, things are about to get a little intense. Anyways, Enjoy. xx**

 **Warning: Adult themes ahead.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

Bonnie pov

Bonnie felt herself getting nauseous with fear when Klaus forcefully pushed her into a room, threw the door closed and locked it.

She whimpered slightly, pain blurring her vision. Klaus's hands had felt like iron pressing on her body when he carried her upstairs. She could feel the finger shaped bruises form itself on her waist already.

She slowly rolled her eyes back up. Between thick lashes, she could see Klaus standing a few feet in front of her. He stared at her with an unreadable expression on his face. His blood red lips pursed together tightly. The blue of his eyes boring into her soul. Bonnie felt her skin crawl, and she shivered reluctantly.

The witch stumbled a couple of steps back, fear anxiously taking over her nerves. She had done something very, _very_ stupid. She knew Klaus would make her pay for it in ways she couldn't possibly imagine.

 _A fate worse than death._

She quickly orientated herself and was slightly taken aback when she found that she was in a room even more magnificent than her own. Wooden walls filled with art, dark red curtains blocking out the sunlight in front of vast windows and a huge king-sized bed covered with black silk standing out proudly in the middle of the chamber.

Despite the beauty, she felt like something was slightly off about it. Something felt out of place.

Her eyes went wide with realization when she sensed the familiar aura the chamber possessed. A dark, cold aura. _Klaus's_ _aura_. His room. Bonnie's body froze with fear. Why had he brought her here? She bit her lip hard with angst.

She felt the Hybrid's eyes burning into hers. Thick tension filled the room, her breath hitching with anticipation for what was to come. She desperately waited for him to say something - _anything_ to break this suffocating atmosphere.

After a few, almost unbearable seconds of staring each other down Klaus slowly started to move, taking a few menacing steps towards her. Bonnie's heart skipped a beat. Her magic instinctively readied itself for a fight.

The Hybrid sensed the shift that her magic formed in the atmosphere. He growled with a sudden rage. _Wrong move_. She realized she had involuntarily provoked the monster in him and took another stumbling step back.

Too little, too late.

Klaus was on her in a split second and shoved her against the wall with force. An expensive looking painting came crashing down and almost grazed her. He didn't seem to notice and placed both of his hands on her shoulders, aggressively pushing her against the wall even firmer. Bonnie quickly tried to wiggle herself out of his painful grasp. She immediately stopped when she realized she was only infuriating him more. He exploded.

'How dare you?!' He roared in her face. 'How dare you break my ground rules on your very first day, deliberately making me look like a fool in front of my siblings. Using magic against me and disrespecting me.' He breathed in sharply.

'You deserve _death_.' He added with a growl. Bonnie couldn't believe her ears. Her eyes widened with shock. The fucking nerve he had.

' _I deserve death_? I deserve death?!' She shouted out hysterically. All the burning anger she had been holding back displaying itself.

'You took me from my home, humiliated my grams, humiliated me repeatedly, physically and emotionally _hurt_ me, put me in a cage and threatened everything and everyone I loved. Then you forced me to have dinner with you and your siblings like everything was just fine and not to be forgotten killed a helpless girl in front of my eyes. Like a monster…or maybe even a _coward_?' She laughed uncontrollably at the irony.

'And now, you have the fucking nerve to blame me for trying to escape the hell hole you threw me in. Are you really that arrogant? Are you that used to people just falling to their knees for you? Are you honestly that oblivious?' Bonnie started screaming, tears of anger and frustration flowing out of her eyes, caressing her cheeks.

'ENOUGH!' Klaus roared with a rage she had never seen before. His iron hard fist smashed a hole in the wall right besides her head.

She whimpered. Fear abruptly numbed her mind and froze her tongue. Klaus bent his face down to hers while pushing his blood covered fingers back against her shoulder.

'You are the only arrogant thing here, little witch. You neglect to see that I've killed for far less, and here I stand, sparing you.' He sneered.

'Did you truly believe you could escape this mansion that easily? Did you really think I wouldn't have hunted you down forever? You and your loved ones? Do you honestly believe yourself to be that powerful?' He stared intently into her eyes for a few seconds, before laughing aloud cruelly and shaking his head.

'You do, don't you? Let me inform you sweetheart, you are most definitely not. Your magic is limited. You are mortal. _You are nothing._ ' He grabbed her chin between his thumb and index finger, forcing her face up to his.

'Nothing but my belonging, and it is about time you learned your place for good.' He added in a skin crawling whisper, his lips grazing her own ever so slightly. Bonnie quickly pulled her head back.

'I am a witch. A _Bennett_ with. I am a servant of nature. I am a protector of the innocent against abominations and monsters like you. I am a creature of respect. You Klaus, don't even know the meaning of that word.' She scowled, shaking his fingers from her chin. She wouldn't take this disrespect any longer. She wouldn't let him break her, her grams had taught her better than that.

To her surprise, Klaus merely laughed. It sounded like the laugh of someone who was going insane. He took her completely off guard by placing a hand in her curls and tugging on them slightly. He ended his laughter with a chuckle and looked back down to her with an amused smirk on his face.

'What were you planning on doing, little witch? Planning on fighting me with the power of love, now are we? I even bet, that if you could, you would.' He mocked while stroking her cheek softly with his thumb, an amused glint filling his eyes. His other hand was still pressed against her shoulder, keeping her firmly in place against the wall.

'I. Am. Immortal.' His lips formed the words carefully, making sure she understood them.

Klaus stroked her cheek one last time before abruptly taking a few steps back. He let the most exquisite golden hue flash through his blue eyes while staring her down.

'Nothing you can do – Nothing you can _say,_ can hurt me. But you, love, you on the other hand - I plan on breaking you. I plan on slowly ripping you apart. You will submit. And there is nothing, and I mean _nothing_ , you can possibly do or say to save yourself.' He ended his speech tauntingly.

The Hybrid then grabbed the first antic chair he found in his reach and smashed it against the wall hard, making sure his point had come across clearly. Bonnie quickly dodged the wooden splinters coming towards her with her arms.

She was speechless. Speechless against this unknown evil. A shiver went through her.

 _He is right_ , a small voice in the back of her mind told her. He was an original. There was no way she could ever possibly beat him. She was as good as dead, or worse;

His.

Still, Bonnie refused to let go. Letting go would mean making every deceased Bennett turn in their grave. Letting go would make sure she would never be able to look into her grams' eyes again without feeling shame and disgust towards herself. She would rather die fighting than submitting herself to this evil. She would –

Klaus harshly ripped her out of her thoughts by speeding back towards her.

'Now that that's settled, back to your little mishap from earlier.' He growled into her ear before quickly pulling his head back and gazing into her green eyes.

'Give me one good reason why I shouldn't let an army of my vampires drink their fill in Witchferd Creek.'

Bonnie froze, her mouth falling open in disbelief. His words felt like a punch in the face. She couldn't bring out a sound, her vision blurring with upwelling tears. How could she have been so stupid? Thinking there would be no consequences of just running away like that without a plan? She internally vowed to never be ignorant and risk the lives of the ones back home ever again.

Her body trembled as she started to stutter. 'No…You can't…please, just please don't hurt them. They –'

Klaus quickly shushed her by placing a finger on her lips. The witch felt herself starting to hyperventilate as tears reluctantly streamed down her cheeks. A feeling of nausea filled her up. She knew he had her right where he wanted her. She was at his mercy. She hated it, but not as much as she should. Her family was more important than her pride. _Anything_ to keep her loved ones safe.

He surprised her by retreating himself and stalking towards his nightstand. He grabbed a bottle of bourbon from it and filled himself a glass.

The Hybrid gulped his drink down while observing her from across the room. It looked like he was internally debating himself over something. Like he was trying to come up with the perfect punishment. Bonnie stood as still as a statue, to afraid of making a wrong move and losing everyone she loved.

He finished his drink and slammed the glass down on his nightstand abruptly. He slowly walked back towards her, his eyes never leaving hers. Bonnie held her breath in anticipation. He stood still a few feet apart from her, his mouth finally opening to form words.

'Take off your clothes.'

Bonnie thought she misheard him. There was no other explanation.

'Ex-excuse me?' She asked, her voice cracking in the middle.

'You must be punished for your disobedience. I warned you once before. I will not warn you again. If you value the lives of your loved ones, it will be in your best interest to do exactly as I say.' He said in a matter of a fact way.

Her mouth fell open in disgust and shock. This couldn't be happening. Everything but this. _Anything_ but this.

'You can't be serious.' She said with a weak voice, knowing his answer already. A cringe crawled down her spine and her mouth went dry. This was a battle she couldn't win. Not with her family on the line.

'I assure you love, the time of fooling around is over. This is my last time asking nicely. Take. Off. Your. Clothes.' He glared at her warningly. His eyes looked cold and hollow and made her shake to the core.

Bonnie's stomach twisted and she bit her lip hard to keep herself from freaking out. She ran over her options. Running, fighting…her head twirled.

She gave up after a few seconds, all her options ended with her grams' funeral which she wouldn't even be allowed to attend. Klaus pulled all the strings at the moment. One wrong move from her side and everyone she knew would be dead. There was only one way…

Submission.

For now. And only for now.

She swallowed the last fragile bit of pride she owned while zipping her black dress open and slowly stepping out of it. She kept telling herself it was the only way.

Her grams hadn't been right when she told her she would always have a choice. Sometimes you just don't. She had become the living proof of that.

 _Why is it that the bad always corrupts the good, and the good never the bad?_

Her dress finally landed on the floor. A second passed. Two seconds. She saw Klaus's breath quicken at the sight of her, his eyes roaming over her half naked form. Bonnie shivered and placed her hands on her stomach to keep herself from fidgeting. She felt him drink in every inch of her feminine body.

One whole minute passed. She felt slightly relieved at the thought of him not asking her to take off her undergarment yet. Further then that she felt completely and utterly miserable.

He slowly stalked towards, like a predator approaching its prey, readying itself for the kill. Bonnie closed her eyes tightly when he finally reached her. The tension between them felt suffocating.

'Open your eyes, Bonnie.' He urged softly, his warm breath grazing her cheek. His tone had an undeniable authority to it. Not wanting to provoke him, she opened her eyes again slowly.

His strong hands firmly placed themselves on her bear waste. Klaus picked her up in a swift motion and started carrying her. She froze in his arms with fear and suspense.

'Don't even think about moving.' He growled in her ear while laying her on his silk covered bed. Bonnie shut her eyes again, forcing some fresh tears back down.

A second went by before Klaus lay down next to her. Her muscles flexed, and she readied herself for the absolute worst.

Her eyes flung back open in surprise when she suddenly felt his cold fingertips roam over her skin, carefully avoiding her private places and softly tracing the lines of her undergarment. Bonnie felt all the miniscule hairs on her body rise at the feather soft touches. She held her breath when his fingers moved towards her breasts and started caressing them softly.

She stiffened, unable to speak or move. Too scared of the fate that was awaiting her. After a few tension filled minutes Klaus's fingers retrieved itself from her breasts slowly. She gulped a little. He sighed while sliding off from the bed and standing up in front of her. The look in his eyes was enough to make her skin crawl and mouth go dry.

Bonnie sucked some air in her lungs. She knew it would hurt. He was planning on punishing her, doing so by taking away her most precious gift by force. Her _virginity_. In a way he was binding her to him forever. A fate truly worse than death. Bonnie knew Klaus knew that just as well as she did.

'I take it you're a virgin.' He stated in a cold emotionless voice.

'Yes.' She replied softly. She knew ignoring him would not do her any good. It sickened her that he merely smirked. Like he had just won a million fucking bucks.

Klaus started unbuckling his belt. Bonnie grabbed on to the silk sheets that surrounded her tightly as tears freely began to flow out of her eyes. She wasn't sure she could take this. She wasn't sure she was strong enough. _For grams_. She thought to herself while steadying her breathing. She squeezed her eyes back closed with force and gritted her teeth. The faster this was over, the better.

A second past. Two seconds. Thirty seconds. A minute.

She slowly opened her eyes again and looked up at him. Klaus was still standing before her. His lips were pursed together tightly and his jeans hung loose on his hips, revealing a small stroke of well-formed abs. His eyes were showing minor signs of conflict.

She bit her lip hard and her breath hitched with new found hope. Would he reconsider his actions? Maybe he would –

The Hybrid unpleasantly surprised her by lunging towards her, her slim body almost breaking under his heavy weight. He pushed himself up by placing his arms on either side of her head. He stared into her eyes deeply. One of his fingers reached for her cheek and wiped away a tear carefully.

He slowly moved his head towards her left ear and bit her earlobe a little too hard. Like he was trying to get her on the same level as he was. Forcing her to communicate with him. Bonnie squirmed.

'I _have_ to punish you for your actions, little witch. You need to be disciplined.' He whispered sternly.

Bonnie's heart dropped, all hope lost. This was it. He was going to rape her. He was –

Klaus abruptly shoved her curls away and ripped his fangs into the soft skin of her neck. It hurt. Really, _really_ bad.

The witch screamed while trying to push him away in vain. Her fists hit his back repeatedly and her legs started kicking around. He wrapped his strong arms around her waist, stopping her squirming and pulled them in a sitting position. Pushing her on his lap while drinking from her relentlessly.

She felt herself slip away slowly. Her vision started to blur and her heart beat went down to a low pace. Her breathing sounded raspy. Maybe he changed his mind. Maybe he wanted to kill her after all.

He ripped his fangs out of her just in time. Bonnie took in a big gulp of air, the fresh air pulling her back to the land of the living. She writhed when he bit into his wrist and forced some of his blood down her throat. She didn't want his blood in her system. She gagged a little at the metal tang of it. After making sure she swallowed every drop down he finally retrieved his wrist from her mouth. Bonnie let her muscles relax in his arms, too tired and confused to even glare at him.

'I hope you realize I spared you today.' He growled, while placing her on the bed and standing up. 'I will not be this forgiving next time. No amount of tears in the world will be able to save you if you disobey me again. I will not bother holding back. Don't forget that.' He added warningly.

Bonnie barely acknowledged his words. She tried standing up but her legs weren't cooperating. She finally managed to get on her shaky feet. Wrong move. She felt herself getting extremely nauseous and dizzy. Her eyes rolled around and there went a sharp spasm through her body, it felt like all her muscles were giving up on her. She started panicking and letting out small anxious noises. Klaus raised his eyebrows at her.

'Bonnie?' It felt like his voice was coming from miles away. She barely acknowledged the blurry lines of his face in front of hers.

'I…I don't –' She managed to whimper out. The world started twirling around her as black spots filled her vision. She couldn't stop her heavy eyelids from closing.

The last thing she felt were Klaus's strong arms catching her just before she blacked out.

* * *

 **Soo…kinda intense chapter! I hope you liked it though! x**

 **Please review me what you think. Feedback would be great!**

 **To be continued…**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey! Hope you had a happy Easter. Enjoy chapter 9! x**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

Klaus pov

Red. Red seemed like a good colour to start with. Klaus dipped his paintbrush into the crimson colored paint and started brushing random strokes on the blank canvas standing before him. He then dipped it back into a jar of water before adding more primary colors to it.

The Hybrid decided to let his emotions take over from there, something he hardly ever did and kept hidden for the world. He wouldn't be able to call his creations significant art if he didn't let himself occasionally step into the emotional mindset of a true artist. Klaus let himself sink into his thoughts.

It had been exactly three days since Bonnie's little mishap, or what his siblings preferred referring to as the 'incident'. The mansion felt gloomy and the air was filled with a thick tension. This all despite Kol finally returning. Klaus sighed.

Elijah had filled his impulsive younger brother in on the situation immediately. Kol had taken the news surrounding the horrifying prophecy surprisingly well, and let's just say he looked forward on the prospect of living with a witch. Or more accurately, a _girl_.

Klaus grunted at the thought of Kol getting his grubby hands on his little witch. Since his brothers arrival he had warned him many times already that Bonnie's room was off limits. Unfortunately, he knew him better than that. Kol didn't care much for his threats and warnings. Maybe it would be for the best if he just daggered him and got it over with already. The Hybrid growled in annoyance and added more colours to his paintbrush. His strokes became a powerful mixture of aggression and passion.

Like the situation couldn't get any better, Bonnie was refusing to come out of her chamber. After she blacked out in his room three days ago, he had carried her to her own and compelled a physician to tend to her wounds. There had been a second of pure terror and angst. A sensation he merely ever felt. Fear that he had killed her. _Turned_ her, for that matter. Klaus gritted his teeth at how weak he had become and smashed more paint against the canvas violently.

Bonnie had been alright. The doctor had informed him that it was the outcome of an unfortunate combination of stress and exhaustion, which had forced her body to collapse in serious need of rest. After a day of resting she would be just fine, he had told him. Days had passed. To his complete and utter misery, the deviant little witch just had to be the most stubborn woman alive. Telling the maids she was still feeling too exhausted to attend to dinner with him and his sibling. Basically, telling them…or more accurately telling _him_ to fuck off.

Klaus had decided to let her misbehavior pass for now. For her sake, but mostly for his. He had to clear his mind of the damage the 'incident' had left him with. The girl was really getting to him, and he couldn't have that. Klaus inhaled deeply, knowing he had made a mistake.

It had been necessary to discipline her. She needed to know her place. There had been no other choice than to punish and claim her. A strong urge to hurt her. In a haze filled with lust and rage he had decided to take her virginity. Make her his and bind her to him forever. He swallowed hard when the haunting image of her beautiful body filled his mind once again. She had been absolutely flawless. Laying on his silk bed the little witch had appeared like the most exquisite piece of art. She put all the art pieces he had ever created to absolute shame. Her luscious body and perfect curves. Her emerald eyes glazed over with the sweetest tears. How she smelled of lavender mixed with the pure odor of life. How his cold dead fingertips felt under her soft warm body.

He had never felt more desire for anything in his life.

Despite his needs, he couldn't. He knew he should of. It would have been the best and cruelest lesson he could have possibly taught her. It would have broken her.

A feeling of self-loathing consumed him. He had simply been to _weak_. Too weak to carry the emotional weight that her tears represented. Perhaps even afraid of blowing those little flames in her eyes out for good. He almost gagged at his pathetically poetic thoughts.

At the end the Hybrid had settled for sucking some blood out of that delicious looking body. That would have to suffice as punishment. It wasn't what he really craved, but it certainly wasn't a bad replacement. However, it was a one-time thing. If she would ever break one of his ground rules again he would see no other way than claiming her forever. It didn't matter if she would be willing or not. It had to be done.

Klaus exhilarated in the thought of the day which would probably display itself in the near future just as much as he mourned it for uncertain reasons. Reasons he would never let himself give in to.

He breathed in sharply. He couldn't let his emotions get the better of him. He _wouldn't_ , not this time. Klaus glanced back up at the canvas. The white of it was now completely taken over by all types of striking colors. He squeezed his eyes half closed and pursed his lips together in concentrating, trying to find any specific shapes hidden in his work. The overall form looked suspiciously like a…like a face. Like a –

Klaus abruptly dropped his paintbrush as his eyes widened in shock. How could this possibly have happened?

Without even noticing it, the random strokes of colours had formed itself into an abstract portrait of Bonnie's beautiful face. He could make out her angelic lips created with all kinds of shades and the emerald tinted spots that had involuntarily shaped into her green orbs, finished up with golden speckles representing the fire in her eyes.

His breath hitched in his throat. It was an absolute exquisite piece of art, even though he said it himself. Apparently, his subconscious mind had known exactly what he had actually been craving to paint. Klaus scanned his work over with a professional eye. It was absolutely breathtaking. He couldn't break contact with it.

A knock on the door brusquely pulled him out of his stare. He growled. Why did everyone in this bloody house always have the most inconvenient timing?

'Give me a minute.' The Hybrid grunted. He grabbed a small towel and wiped off some paint covering his hands before quickly turning around the easel the canvas was standing on. He couldn't have anyone seeing this painting. He could only imagine the difficult questions it would form in the minds of his siblings, or worse… _Bonnie's_. He would be damned if anyone would ever lay their eyes on this precious piece of art.

He stalked towards his chamber door and swung it open with an annoyed expression on his face. Elijah immediately walked in, closely followed by Kai. Klaus rolled his eyes. Like this day hadn't been challenging enough already.

He hadn't really spoken to his older brother since the incident. He knew Elijah highly disapproved of him punishing Bonnie. He probably suspected that he had forced himself on her. The same went for Rebekah and Kol. To be frank, they weren't far off. His siblings knew better than to ask him about it though, so they just simply avoided him and acted like they were oblivious to the situation. Anything to keep themselves from provoking the monster inside of Klaus.

'To what do I owe the pleasure of this _lovely_ company?' He asked sarcastically while seating himself on a couch with a thud, letting his disinterest shine through.

Elijah ignored him and stalked towards the place Klaus had been painting merely two minutes ago. His eyes held a curious expression and his forehead a frown.

'You have been painting again.' He murmured more to himself than to Klaus. He reached his arm out to turn the canvas standing before him. The Hybrid quickly speeded towards him and stopped Elijah's hand just in time.

'Yes, what of it?' He asked annoyed. He hated it when his brother got nosy.

'You haven't touched a paintbrush since Freya's death.' Elijah shot back.

'I fail to see your point, brother. What exactly are you inquiring?' Klaus raised an eyebrow suspiciously.

'Nothing at all. I just couldn't help but notice.' The moral original proclaimed while staring back at him. Klaus rolled his eyes and snorted a bit.

'Right.' He ended the conversation and turned to Kai, who was still standing next to the door.

'I assume there is a reason for this underwhelming visit? I hope either of you didn't just come here to discuss art with me. Spit it out now or leave.' He stalked towards his nightstand and poured himself a glass of scotch for the change.

'Yes, as a matter of a fact there is Niklaus. I am afraid it is not one that will please you.' Elijah said, a serious scowl forming itself on his face. 'Malachai, inform him on what you told me.'

'Prey tell.' Klaus exhaled while taking a seat on the couch. He turned his head to his warlock servant.

'It's about the prophecy.' Kai began explaining. 'Like you ordered, I searched countless of witches to find out more about its content and how it can be broken. I even studied it but couldn't find any valid information. It's nothing I've ever heard about before. All the witches told me the exact same thing as I already concluded, it can't be broken. The witchy Bonnie girl will be the Mikaelsons downfall or savior, I reckon there's no way in hell you can do anything to prevent that. And to be honest, I can feel the temporary protection spell I placed on you and your siblings weaken already. I can feel the weight of it pulling me down. It won't hold much longer. A few weeks at most. After that, I guess it will only be a matter of time before you or one of you siblings drops dead and –'

Klaus smashed his glass of scotch against the wall, making it shatter to pieces. He speeded towards Kai and grabbed him by his collar aggressively.

'NO! If you value your life you will know better than to finish that sentence.' He fumed while letting gold flash threw his eyes. Kai breathed in sharply and shivered under the Hybrids glare.

'Niklaus…' Elijah said while approaching his outraged brother cautiously.

'Don't, Elijah. Don't.' Klaus warned, while still glaring into Kai's eyes. 'There has to be another way. You haven't done your work as my servant properly. You failed me, Malachai!' He roared in the warlocks face.

'If you ever, and I mean _ever_ drop that protection spell you will meet your end in ways your pesky little mind can't possibly imagine. Excruciating pain. Have I made myself clear?' He pushed Kai away from him violently, making the young warlock hit the ground hard, barely containing a screech.

'Yes…' Kai managed to whimper out while trying his best to get back on his feet. 'I guess…I guess there could be an alternative. But it's a massive risk…like huge.' He started again.

'It better be good - and by that I indicate it better be so bloody good that I might consider sparing your worthless little life.' Klaus growled while crossing his arms and giving his servant a skin crawling glare.

'Were listening.' Elijah added smoothly while straightening out his suit out of habit.

'Well, I'm just saying…you could always kill the Bennett girl. I'll give it a solid fifty percent chance that the prophecy will die down with her. I say it's worth the risk. Would you rather walk to a certain death or still have half the chance of surviving this? It's your best shot. Your _only_ shot.' Kai ended his speech carefully. A moment of silence filled the room before the moral original spoke up again.

'Out of the question.' He announced while turning to his brother. 'Niklaus, we had a deal. The girl lives. There must be another way, we just need to dig deeper. I am positive that there is a loophole, there has to be.' Elijah ran a hand through his hair and seated himself on the sofa with a sigh.

'You don't understand, Elijah.' Kai exhaled. 'Killing Bonnie _is_ the loophole.'

Klaus felt a cringe crawl down his spine when he heard her name. _Killing Bonnie is the_ _loophole_. The words thundered through his mind. It was like being pulled out of a slumber filled with mixed emotions and debating himself. He looked up and saw both men staring at him. Their eyes filled with suspense. Waiting for him to say something.

He unlocked his tense jaw to form words. But what to say? His open lips froze abruptly when he heard something. It was the softest gasp imaginable, coming from right outside his chamber. He snapped up his neck towards the hole he had punched into the wall days ago, the exact spot where the small sound had come from.

Klaus's eyes widened in anger. Someone had been eavesdropping. He rushed towards the hole and faintly recognized the familiar smell hanging there. When he heard rapid footsteps running through the hall his suspicions were confirmed.

 _Bonnie._

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed!**

 **Please tell me what you think. Really appreciate feedback!**

 **To be continued…**


	10. Chapter 10

**Enjoy** **chapter** **10** **!** **xx**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

Bonnie pov

 _Shit!_

Bonnie sprinted through the hall as fast as she could. She had to put as much space as possible between herself and Klaus's room. And maybe, just maybe, he wouldn't notice her. The witch gritted her teeth in fear and almost tripped over her own feet. She quickly straightened herself out, she had to reach her chamber in time. Her feet automatically started running again.

 _Your nosiness will get you in some real trouble one day._

The words her grams had told her when she was a child thundered through her mind. She should have listened. Why did she always have to be so damn stubborn? Bonnie felt her cheeks reddening in anger. Anger towards herself. Anger towards _him_.

She had just been on her way to the kitchens to find something to eat. The witch figured it was about time to clean herself up and get out of her god damn chamber. Since the day of the 'incident', she had refused to leave it. She felt too ashamed. Too violated. A crude feeling even a two-hour shower couldn't rinse off. It went deeper than her skin. Darker. The last three days had seemed hopeless and quiet.

Merely an hour ago, she had finally realized that that was exactly what Klaus wanted. He wanted her to feel isolated from the world. To feel weak and depressed. She had resolutely decided she wouldn't give him the satisfaction.

Bonnie wouldn't let herself slip away. She wouldn't break. She had just been passing Klaus's room when her ears caught something. Shouting and growls. Naturally, she figured there was no other logical thing to do than to eavesdrop. If only she could unhear all the horrifying words that now consumed her mind. _Prophecy. Witches. Death_. To say she was confused would be an understatement.

 _What the hell was going on?_

She should have known Klaus would sniff her out in no time. She fucked up. _Again_.

Bonnie rushed through another hall. She could make it. She _had_ to make it. If she didn't, it would most certainly mean… _punishment_. She shivered hard at the prospect.

Memories of that night reluctantly filled her mind. His fangs in her neck. The feeling of her life being drained out of her. Klaus had a talent for taking that rotten little word to a whole other level. Bonnie exhaled in relief when she finally caught eye of her chamber door appearing at the end of the hallway. Almost there…

Close, but not close enough.

The witch froze dead in her tracks. Too afraid of making a wrong move. All the miniscule hairs on her body rose with angst. She could feel his presence behind her. _Fuck_.

The only way to defeat the demons you fear is by facing them, Bonnie gathered herself. Being brave was her only option.

She swallowed hard before turning around slowly. The green of her eyes immediately crashed with the blue of his. The outraged expression it held was enough to make her heart skip a beat. She figured playing coy wouldn't do her any good. It was too late.

 _Killing Bonnie is the loophole._

The words she had overheard boomed through her mind relentlessly. She had to protect herself. There was only one way she knew how. The _only_ way.

Without giving it another thought she raised a barrier spell between herself and Klaus, taking him completely off guard. His eyes widened in shock as he felt the magical shift in the atmosphere.

'Bonnie…' The Hybrid growled warningly, gold flashing through his eyes. His lips molded into a menacing scowl.

'Lower the barrier. Now.'

Bonnie gulped a little. It was clear he was having a hard time containing his rage. A hard time keeping himself from striking out at her. She sucked some air in her lungs determinedly. No way she was lowering the barrier. Her eyes started challenging his, only infuriating him further. A split second later Elijah and Kai rushed into the hall, both with extremely confused expressions on their faces.

'What's going on?' The moral original asked directly, averting his perplexed gaze from her to Klaus. He clearly hadn't sensed her eavesdropping before.

 _Maybe it was a hybrid thing_.

'The little witch was snooping around. She overheard our private conversation.' Klaus stated through gritted teeth. 'Didn't you?' He added in a sneer, turning himself back towards her.

'Go to hell!' Bonnie shrieked out hotly. 'You don't have the right to judge me.'

She inhaled deeply, having a hard time keeping her nerves in check. Her magic impulsively made the barrier stronger, sensing the danger she was in.

'Kai, lower her spell.' Klaus demanded. His tone was enough to make her skin crawl.

The warlock immediately obeyed. Or well…he tried. Bonnie's anger fueled her magic enough to keep her forcefield perfectly intact. Kai failed to form a mere scratch on it. He grunted in frustration before ultimately lowering his hands. Glaring at her with embarrassment. Klaus growled in irritation. A thick tension filled the hall.

'Bonnie please, let us explain. Just lower the barrier you placed. I understand what this may seem like, but I promise you, it is not what it appears to be.' Elijah tried cautiously while approaching her forcefield slowly. His hands stretched out before him.

The witch clenched her jaw. His beautifully polished words only managed to heighten her anger. They were all lies. Sugar coated lies. She'd rather just have the ugly truth _._ Heated words overwhelmed her mind once again. It was too much for her to swallow.

 _Prophecy._

 _Witches._

 _Death._

The words continued thundering through her head in a loop. Refusing to let go. Dragging her down with them. And just like that…

Bonnie snapped. She finally snapped. The sensation filled her to the core. It felt liberating, just as it felt suffocating. Her body and mind both felt like they were being consumed by flames. Her blood boiling. She exploded, revealing her hidden fire to the world.

'I don't care!' She screeched hysterically, hot tears of hatred rolling down her cheeks.

'Bonnie, I'm warning you!' Klaus roared back, his face twisted with a horrific rage.

'You dare using magic against me. _Again_. Breaking a ground rule. _Again_. If you don't lower the barrier now, no soul in the world will be able to save you. You will meet a fate worse than –'

'Death?' Bonnie finished his sentence for him. Her body shaking with fury. 'What were you going to do, _rape_ me?'

She laughed, a cold and detached laugh. It sounded like the laugh of someone who was going mad. She _was_ going mad. 'Haven't you taken enough from me already? When does this end, with me hanging myself?'

Klaus's eyes changed from rageful to blank in a mere second. No emotions shining through. Elijah had a regretful expression on his face, brows furrowed slightly. Kai just stared at the wall next to him, gaping at it like it was the most fascinating thing in the world. An uncomfortable silence followed before Klaus spoke up again, finally finding the right words.

'You're insane.' He stated with an ice-cold tone. His eyes expressionless and empty. Much like a bottomless pit. Bonnie refused to feel intimidated by it. Not this time.

'Yes Hybrid! Your absolutely right. So _fucking_ right. Almost makes you speculate about who's responsible, doesn't it?' She chuckled at the irony. It echoed through the hall loudly, making all three men cringe a little.

'Have you ever wondered what it feels like to burn alive, Klaus?'

A silence took over. Everyone in the hall was completely taken aback by the question. Their mouths fell agape in shock, eyes widening. Klaus visibly clenched and unclenched his jaw a few times, not quite sure how to respond to that. A lurid giggle escaped her throat.

'Never mind. Why wonder if you're going to experience it first-hand today?' Bonnie pulled one arm away from her barrier and lifted her palm in the air.

'All of you.' She added solemnly. The witch started reciting the Latin words she knew so well.

'What are you doing?' Klaus asked immediately. A hint of panic shining through in his voice. Elijah and Kai eyed her in unsureness. Fire abruptly formed itself on the palm of her hand. Shocked gasps escaped the mouths of the ones standing before her.

'I'm going to burn this place down. Cause that's what _insane_ people do, right? Set things on flame - It doesn't matter eitherway. Nothing matters anymore. You finally won Klaus. And this is your prize. Perhaps you won't die, but your home will burn. Congratulations. I hope your satisfied.' She ended her speech with a sneer.

The three men started shouting out words of protest. Kai flung spell after spell at her barrier, his face twisted with panic and fear. Elijah and Klaus aggressively slammed their fists against the forcefield while repeatedly throwing themselves at it with all the strength they possessed. Trying to break through. All in vain of course.

Bonnie just smiled while tears freely slid down her cheeks. She would be okay. Everything would be okay. Dying felt like a safe haven at the moment. She would choose anything over going through her life as broken. Damaged beyond repair. Being Klaus's belonging. The fire in her palm grew bigger, the heat of it tangling with the one burning in her veins. Her magic increased itself. There was no going back. It was now or…

 _Keep your fucking shit together._

A small voice in the back of her mind vaguely told her. She swallowed automatically, trying to swallow the harsh words away with it. Listening to them was so hard. So, _so_ hard. She couldn't, not when everything was –

'What the hell is going on in here?'

Bonnie's head shot up when a new voice reached her ears. Her eyes instantly met the ones of the youngest original brother. _Kol_ , she regarded herself. She hadn't seen him since the 'incident'.

 _The bastard who had stopped her from_ _escaping this place_. She narrowed her eyes at him. She wasn't in a forgiving mood.

Kol's glance fell on the fire ball in her palm, brows furrowing at the sight of it. He turned himself towards Klaus, who was still trying to break through the barrier with his fists.

'What the bloody hell did you do this time?' Kol asked him annoyed.

'Why is it that you always suspect it to be my fault?' Klaus shot back. He lowered his blood covered fists, finally realizing his actions were in vain. Bonnie's forcefield was simply too strong. Elijah and Kai followed his lead. Frustration and despair plastered on their faces.

'She overheard some invalid information about the prophecy.' Elijah cleared up with a sigh. He swiftly pulled out a handkerchief from his pocket and wiped the blood off his fists. Kol exhaled in understanding.

'Why don't we all just calm down for a moment.' He started, eyeing Klaus in particular.

'I am calm!' The Hybrid roared. 'It is the witch who is threatening to burn down our home.' He pointed his finger at her accusingly in a rather childlike manner.

'Nik, don't be a brat.' Kol taunted while turning himself back towards Bonnie. Klaus glared at him menacingly and growled a little. The younger original rolled his eyes and averted his words to her.

'Darling, please realize that if you release that ball of fire you will not only burn yourself to death, but also take every innocent servant in this mansion down with you. You wouldn't want that now, would you?' He raised a brow at her questioningly. Bonnie shook her head slowly.

She had been so blinded by her hate towards Klaus that she had completely forgotten about that. She couldn't hurt innocent people, that was against everything she stood for. Shock at what she had almost done consumed her. The fire in her palm instinctively disappeared and her magic calmed itself down, weakening a bit. _Wrong move_.

Kai took his chance and overwhelmed her with his powers. It was too much. The barrier almost immediately shattered to pieces. The dynamic instantly altered in the hall. She was completely vulnerable now. Her body froze in fear, a nauseating feeling filling her up.

Klaus speeded towards her, rage clear on his face. Bonnie squeezed her eyes closed tightly. She waited, suspecting him to rip her throat out with his fangs. Nothing happened.

When she opened her eyes again, she saw Klaus roughly being held back by Elijah. The nauseating feeling instantly changed into a one of sweet relief.

'Brother, this is not the way.' The moral original insisted. The Hybrid snarled at him.

'She tried to burn down our home, how can you even say that?' Klaus boomed. It looked like he was more than ready to jump out of his skin and replacing it with furs. His wolf form threatening to take over.

'Bloody hell, Nik. Keep it together! She is just upset; wouldn't anyone be after hearing that they were part of some horrifying prophecy? I say we tell her the truth. I'm positive things will only get better from there.' Kol proclaimed while approaching Bonnie.

'He's right, Niklaus.' Elijah backed his youngest brother up. 'It's the right thing to do.' He added ethically.

Klaus snickered a bit before shaking his brother's hands away from him. After a few seconds of waiting in suspense, he finally gave in with a hostile growl.

'Fine then! I suppose if there's no other way. But if this leads to our family's downfall you two will only have yourselves to blame.' He sneered, visibly still resenting the thought of informing the little witch.

'Yes yes, Nik. We know the drill.' Kol quickly said while placing a hand on the small of Bonnie's back. The witch eyed him. 'Shall we, darling?'

* * *

Five minutes later they entered one of the mansions studies. Kol had decided it was the best place to discuss everything surrounding the prophecy. He guided her into the room gallantly, closely followed by Klaus, Elijah and lastly Kai. He was just about to close the door when Klaus spoke up.

'You may go now.' He directed his words towards the warlock. 'I don't see any reason why you should be part of this conversation.' Kai scowled a little before turning around and leaving the study resolutely.

Bonnie looked around the room cautiously. Her eyes directly caught sight of the enormous bookcases placed against the walls, filled with uncountable varieties of books. A small flare of excitement went through her at the prospect of some of them being grimoires. In the middle of the study there stood a big reddish-brown antic table. A fireplace in the corner made sure the room felt warm and comfortable. The contrast between the rustic study and the rest of the mansion was astonishing.

'Please, take a seat.' Elijah urged her gently while pulling out a chair at the table.

Bonnie hesitantly sat down. She wasn't sure what to aspect. The men promptly followed the lead by taking a seat too. Her fingers nervously started fiddling with the hem of her skirt.

 _Keep your fucking shit together_.

The exhilarating words echoed through her mind again. She clung herself to them.

'I imagine this all being extremely confusing to you.' Elijah started. 'Understand that we don't require anything from you, merely for you to listen.' He reassured her with a refined smile.

'Speak for yourself, brother.' Klaus jeered with a frown. The moral original ignored him and turned his head towards Kol.

'Shall we begin?'

The three originals started explaining, Elijah taking the lead. Bonnie listened in silence, not interrupting once. She wouldn't succeed in getting a word in anyway.

She didn't know much about prophecy's, but never expected it to be something like this. Something that inflicted so much death and pain.

 _Downfall_. _Savior_.

The traitorous words refused to leave her mind. She wasn't part of this. She _couldn't_ be.

Bonnie slowly tilted her head up when the room fell quiet. She squirmed a little when she noticed all three the originals observing her closely. Their eyes filled with anticipation. Her mouth went dry and she sunk her teeth in her bottom lip hard. How does one react to hearing they were part of some ancient old prophecy? How does one even _hear_ that?

She blinked a few times before coming up with something. It would be much more reliable and just overall more pleasant to talk to an actual witch about this. The witch who had predicted the prophecy. _Qetsiyah_. Bonnie unlocked her jaw, trying to form the right words.

'I would like to discuss this with the...with the witch. Qetsiyah.' She managed to utter out. An uncomfortable silence followed, though Bonnie didn't really understand why.

'I'm afraid that won't be possible.' Klaus stated dryly, giving her a strange look from across the table.

'And why is that?' She asked, brows furrowing in confusion. Surely, he would let her. Right?

'She's dead.'

Bonnie jumped up from her chair alarmed. He couldn't be serious. Her mouth fell open in disbelief and her eyes widened. She trembled, having a hard time containing her anger.

'You're telling me you killed the most powerful witch in the history of time?' She screamed out, her cheeks turning a bright shade of red. Klaus quickly jumped up too.

'To be fair, she died after revealing the prophecy to me. It's not my fault she wasn't strong enough to storage that kind of power.' He defended himself, annoyed at her for pointing fingers at him.

'The prophecy _you_ forced her to predict.' She fumed while clenching her hands into fists.

'It's all a matter of perspective, love. No need to get all hot and bothered over it. Sit down.' Klaus ordered while eyeing her, deciding it was not worth the fight. He took a seat again.

Bonnie grudgingly followed his lead. It would be for the best if she stayed calm for now. A few questions still ate at her from the inside, in desperate need of being answered. She gathered all the confidence she could find to form her most urging one. The million dollar question.

'So...I overheard Kai saying my death would reverse the prophecy, making me the loophole. Is that true?' The witch asked coolly, trying her best not to let any emotion shine through. She started reciting the few attacking spells she knew in her head, just in case one of them decided to snap her neck on the spot.

Kol raised his brows in surprise while turning to his oldest brother. 'He said that?'

'He did, but I should add that Niklaus put him under an incredible amount of pressure. He was presumably just looking out for himself. Besides, Niklaus and I have an understanding, don't we brother?'

'I suppose.' Klaus growled, not averting his ice-cold stare from Bonnie.

'I refuse to believe that that's the loophole. Malachai was just thinking out loud. I don't think it's worth our attention just yet.' The moral original added.

'Hhmm.' The Hybrid hummed a little. It was impossible to hear if he was agreeing or disagreeing.

'I conclude that it is too big of a risk.' Elijah ended his speech while turning his head to Bonnie. 'We will make sure no harm will come to you, miss Bennett. Not by us or by others. You have my word.'

Bonnie gave him a fake smile. He couldn't possibly really believe that. He was just making them out of halfhearted courtesy. Empty promises. She knew if it would come down to her or his family, his choice would go out to his siblings in a heartbeat. Righteously so. If she would have had siblings, hers would too. She let her thoughts drift back to the urging prophecy.

'You know…I could always help with looking into the prophecy…' She mused out loud. 'I'm a witch, and I'm resourceful. The sooner we find a loophole and end this, the better. Maybe…Maybe I could even go to Witchferd Creek and ask the witches there if –'

'Absolutely not.' Klaus stated. 'I have enough witches on it already, you will only slow them down. And don't you dare ever bringing your old home up again. Don't forget your place, little witch. I may have let your misbehavior pass for the last few days, but that ends now. Don't forget who you belong to.'

Silence followed. Something in his tone kept the impulsive and moral original from interfering. They both stared down at their hands and waited. Hoping for it to pass quickly.

'Believe me, I know exactly who I am and where I belong.' Bonnie challenged while glaring daggers at him with her eyes. Her nails digging into her palms deeply.

The two stared each other down. The tension was so thick you could cut it with a knife. Seconds that felt like decades passed. Both of them too stubborn to give in or break contact.

'Everyone leave.' Klaus abruptly ordered in a low growl.

'Niklaus…' Elijah tried but stopped when he saw the fury in his brother's eyes. _Never provoke_ _the monster inside of Klaus._ A hidden rule that had been in the Mikaelson family for over a thousand years.

Elijah and Kol both stood up from their seats and made their way to the door, leaving through it. It closed behind them with a loud thud. Bonnie figured it was worth the try and followed their example by standing up and taking a few steps towards the door too. After all, he did say _everyone_.

Klaus caught her in barely a second. _Figures_. He circled his hand around her upper arm before glowering down at her warningly.

'Not you.'

Bonnie felt a cringe crawl down her spine. His fingers squeezed her arm even tighter before pulling her closer to him.

'I hope you know this doesn't change anything, little witch. The ground rules still stand, stronger than ever.' His tone held a resolute authority to it.

'Even when this prophecy gets broken, you are going absolutely nowhere. Not after all the stunts you pulled. You're mine to do as I wish with, sweetheart. For always and forever.' He added in a menacing whisper, his fingers tilting her chin up. His eyes stared into hers intently.

Bonnie couldn't believe her ears. He couldn't be for real. He was just jabbing her on.

'You can't be serious.' She said hoarsely. 'Even you don't stand for the cruelty of keeping a girl against her will, for no reason whatsoever.'

Klaus laughed, an amused look filling his eyes. Every chuckle felt like a knife digging into her flesh, cutting straight through her.

'Keep believing that, love. Your naivety will only make it easier for me to bend you to my will.' He proclaimed while bending his lips down to her ear.

'And don't even _think_ about doing anything to help fulfilling the prophecy. Don't even try conspiring against me. I promises you I will make you suffer in ways even the most sadistic minds quiver for. Death would be a sweet relief.'

Bonnie held her breath and pursed her lips together tightly. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction of seeing her fear. A tension filled moment passed before Klaus finally let go of her. He stalked away, leaving her there feeling like a complete and utter mess. Standing right before the door, he spoke again. Keeping his back towards her.

'Before I forget, love. You will be attending all dinners with me and my siblings again. No excuses. Don't test me.'

With that he stepped out and closed the door behind him. Bonnie exhaled in relief. _Finally alone_. Her knees gave in and she let herself fall to the floor with a sigh. Thoughts and emotions overwhelmed her. One thing she knew for sure though; This meant war.

Klaus better watch his back.

* * *

 **The moment you realize you went a thousand words over what you were initially planning on writing hahah. Hope you enjoyed! x**

 **Please remember to review what you think!**

 **To be continued…**


	11. Chapter 11

**Enjoy chapter 11! x**

 **Warning: There will be darker aspects to this chapter.**

 ** **Disclaimer: I don't own anything.****

* * *

Bonnie pov

 _Gone with the wind_

Bonnie sighed while opening one of her favorite books and seating herself onto a bench. She supposed she should be thankful. Well, as far as being _thankful_ went.

Klaus had finally permitted her to read some of the by him selected books. Unfortunately, no grimoires, but at this point she would take what she could get. The witch let herself sink into the story completely, letting it consume her mind. Distracting her from reality. Her own little escape.

It was a beautiful day out and she had decided to read a few pages in the front garden before breakfast. Even though she knew she was being closely watched by various vampires and Kai was probably lurking around somewhere, it was nice to own this tiny bit of freedom. She felt the morning sun tingle on her skin warmly.

The past week had been oddly calm and uneventful. Bonnie had a hard time figuring out if it was the calm after or before the storm. After her last 'conversation' with the original brothers things had been rather steady. Bonnie had decided to stay put for now and avoid trouble. She needed time to clear her head. To think.

About the prophecy. About home. About _escaping_.

Despite everything, she had started to get along with the youngest originals. Spending time with Kol and Rebekah had become normal in the past week. She dared even to say that she liked them. Even though the witch stayed warily, she knew they meant well. They just wanted to make her feel better. To keep her from snapping again. She had even filled some time with engaging in conversations with Elijah. Mainly about arts and literature. She noticed he enjoyed her view on things, he called them youthful and refreshing. Bonnie exhaled.

Perhaps they weren't so bad as she had thought them to be. Or perhaps they were just really _, really_ good in hiding it. However, she figured there would be no harm in occasionally enjoying their company. _Was that a crime_? She wouldn't know. Still, Bonnie found it astonishing that these people were related to someone like _Klaus_.

She hadn't spoken much with him since the day she was informed about the prophecy. However, the tension refused to leave the atmosphere. She knew he was always watching. Observing her from a safe distance. Never letting her out of his sight. A sick waiting game of who of the two would break first.

He had permitted her to go to the gated gardens in the mornings before breakfast. Between 7 am and 8 am strictly. Why, who knew? He probably had realized she would get sick if he didn't permit her any sunlight at all. It was the only bit of freedom and fresh air he allowed her. Everything further than that was out of the discussion, and Bonnie was too proud to beg. She sighed.

 _I miss you grams._

The heartbreaking words flashed through her mind. Despite her being cautious for now, she hadn't forgotten. She would find her way back home. At every cost.

 _Family above all._

The witch would get her revenge on Klaus for everything he had put her and her grams through. She may lay low for now, but _only_ for now. It was important that she observed him just like he observed her. After all, revenge was a dish best served cold. With or without prophecy, this war was far from over. Not by a long shot.

'Hey Bon.'

Her thoughts and reading were roughly interrupted by a rather irritating voice. The witch rolled her eyes when she realized who had called her out. _For the love of god_.

'Hey Malachai.' She replied stoically, not averting her eyes from her book.

'Don't call me that.'

'Don't call me Bon.'

Kai smirked full out and seated himself next to her on the bench lazily, snatching the book out of her hands. He chuckled loudly when he read the title.

'Gone with the wind. Really?' He mocked while rolling his eyes.

'Oh please, drop the too cool for school act. We both know you probably read it more times than I did. What are you doing here anyways? Here to spy on me for your _master_?' She shot back while pulling the book out of his grasp. She smiled satisfied when Kai reluctantly cringed a little.

'Oh, the irony of you calling _your_ master _my_ master…' He murmured under his breath sarcastically. Bonnie's eyebrows shot up in surprise and anger.

'Excuse me?'

'Oh please, I'm just kidding.' The warlock quickly stated while giving her a sly smirk.

'Right. Good talk. Could you please go crawl back into your hole now?' She opened her book again, dismissing him rudely.

Kai really knew how to get on her nerves at times, especially with his lame taunts. The past week he had taken quite a liking in doing just that. He probably saw it as revenge. He seemingly was still bitter towards her for threatening to burn the mansion down along with him. Or more accurately, bitter that he hadn't been powerful enough to stop her without her magic weakening first.

'Actually, I came to collect you. Kol has an announcement to make.' He told her while shutting her book back closed and pulling her up from the bench. Bonnie shot her head up in surprise.

'What kind of an announcement?' She asked suspiciously. The warlock grinned while walking her through the garden towards the mansion.

'That's for me to know and for you to find out.'

* * *

'A party? When?'

'I would hardly call it a _party_ , darling. I'm talking about a grand ball. A _masquerade_. Tonight.' Kol smirked at her mysteriously.

'In honor of my birthday that we skipped this year because I…let's just say because I was occupied.' He added under his breath, cheeks reddening a little.

'I wouldn't refer to being on a murdering spree as bloody _occupied_.' Rebekah taunted while spreading butter on her toast.

The three youngest originals along with the witch were enjoying breakfast together in one of the mansions halls. Elijah hadn't attended this morning, why was unclear to her. Kol rolled his eyes at his sister.

'Beside the point, Bekah. I am a holy believer that every birthday is worth a celebration.' He turned his head back towards Bonnie with a sly smile. 'Bonnie, would you be my date?'

She giggled and was about to respond when Klaus interfered rudely by shooting up from his chair, speaking for the first time that morning.

'Don't test me, Kol. I have already agreed on you throwing this birthday masquerade. I reckon you wouldn't want all the invitations you sent out to get lost in the mail, now would you?' He growled warningly, eyeing his younger brother. Kol shrugged a little in false innocence.

'Relax Nik, I was only having a laugh.' He explained with a mischievous glint in his eyes. Klaus grunted in response. After a few seconds of silence Bonnie turned her head back towards Kol confused, suddenly realizing something.

'Wait…you said tonight. Doesn't a party…or _masquerade_ like that take ages to plan?' She asked while taking a sip of her juice. Kol snickered. His chuckle echoed through the big and empty hall.

'Darling, have you seen the size of the staff that occupies this household? Besides, no vampire would dare to refuse an invitation from the Mikaelson family. When we say tonight, it actually means _tonight_.'

'Right.' The witch sighed. 'And I _have_ to attend?' She wasn't really digging the idea of attending a party that was most likely going to be filled with bloodthirsty vampires.

'You will attend and behave as expected of you. You know the consequences if you don't. End of discussion.' Klaus directly stated and averted his unreadable cold gaze to her.

He had been like that ever since the day she snapped. Only ordering and observing her. Molding her to his will. Bonnie glared him down. A silence followed. _Fuck it_.

He couldn't force her to go to some dreadful vampire party. She was about to say something that would probably get her in a serious amount of trouble when Rebekah beat her to it. The blonde abruptly let her cutlery clatter down onto the table.

'Well, I reckon us girls have to go get ready now.' She shot up from her chair and quickly stalked towards Bonnie, whose eyebrows raised in confusion.

'I doubt getting ready will take us a whole entire day. It won't –'

'Oh don't be silly, darling!' Rebekah interrupted. 'It's a masquerade ball for God's sake! The most important vampires will attend. We must look our absolute best. Frankly, I believe we're behind schedule already!' She stressed while stretching her hand out to her. Bonnie was about to take it when Klaus promptly spoke up again.

'Aren't you forgetting something, sweetheart?' He asked her, brows raising in question. The witch scowled at his words and the blonde let out an annoyed sigh. Not this again.

'May I be dismissed?' She asked through gritted teeth.

Klaus had made it very clear to her that she was never to leave the table without being dismissed by him first. He had told her he saw it as disrespect. She reckoned it had something to do with the whole _disciplining_ her thing.

She didn't like it _._ Not one bit.

The Hybrid hummed a little in thought. Leaving her in suspense while deliberately dragging his answer out as long as possible. Bonnie exhaled when he finally formed his response.

'Very well. You may go.' A slight smirk played on his red lips.

'Besides, I agree with my sister on this one. Make sure you look your absolute best for _me_ , love.' He ordered her, amusement and lust clear on his face.

Bonnie writhed at his mocking tone. _O hell no_. Without giving it another thought she whispered something exceptionally rude under her breath. It sounded like a mere sigh, impossible to hear for the human ear. Entirely possible for vampires though. Especially for hybrids. Regret immediately took over, eyes widening in shock. So much for staying out of trouble.

Rebekah's mouth fell open at her foul words and Kol snorted a bit, surprised at her wit. Bonnie held her breath while slowly averting her eyes to Klaus's. Like expected, they were giving her an absolute death glare. _Shit_.

'I just had a change of thought.' The Hybrid said in a skin crawling whisper. 'Brother. Sister. If you would please leave the room. I would like to have a private conversation with Bonnie about respect.'

'Nik, I don't think –' Kol tried hesitantly, standing up from his chair.

'Leave or face the consequences.' Klaus growled abruptly, clenching his hands into fists while shooting up from his chair too. Fury clear on his features. Bonnie nodded once in Kol's direction, reassuring him. She didn't want him to get in trouble because of her. Only she should have to be the victim of Klaus's rage, it was her own stupid fault. Kol and Rebekah reluctantly stumbled towards the door.

Once they were gone, Klaus followed their lead by walking towards the door too and closing it unhurriedly. He locked it while letting out a threatening sigh. Bonnie stood up from her chair and waited in suspense.

He turned back towards her, slowly rolling up the sleeves of his shirt. The witch felt her heart beat quicken in fear. She realized she had just thrown the one week of peace she had away with a mere insult.

'Do you remember what happened the last time you disrespected me in front of my siblings, sweetheart?'

He approached her ominously, his eyes dangerous. Bonnie gritted her teeth and froze, trying to steady her nerves. She had to be very, _very_ careful right now.

'I'm sorry…' She managed to whisper hoarsely, lowering her eyes. A cringe reached her core. It took her everything to form the apologizing words. However, she would take it any day over… _punishment_. Her cringe turned into a shiver.

'Not good enough.' Klaus scowled back. 'You do realize I still have hundreds of vampires ready to attack your precious little home town at any time, don't you love?'

'I said I was sorry! I'll attend the stupid party, okay? I'll even put on some trashy dress. Just please, leave my family out of this!' She called out louder, finding her voice again. Her annoyance took over, even though she knew it shouldn't. Why couldn't he just take her apology and leave her back to it?

'That depends entirely on your actions. And mind that mouth of yours, or I may have to put it to better use.' He stated coldly. A chill went down her spine again.

'I thought we were past this foul attitude of yours, Bonnie? You wouldn't want me to take away your privileges, like reading and going outside, would you?'

He added warningly while closing the distance between them, only leaving them a few inches apart. Bonnie decided to avert his question, not feeling like playing along with one of his mind games.

'You want to talk to me about _attitude_ problems?' She couldn't help but snort at the irony, nails digging into her palms.

'Please tell me your joking. Honestly Klaus, that's bullshit. I think you're the one here who seriously needs to be educated about how you should contain your _attitude_. For fucks sake.' Bonnie added boldly. She knew she shouldn't. She was only making it worse for herself. But come on, he couldn't be for real. Was he that oblivious? Was he –

Klaus abruptly overwhelmed her by swiping his arm over the table, making all the foods and plates clatter to the floor. Jam splattered over her shoes. Before Bonnie could comprehend what was happening, he grabbed her by her forearm and forcefully bent her over it. Her back hitting the table hard. Her bones shaking. He held her there firmly while bending himself over her, his face almost touching hers.

'Your disrespect towards me today is unacceptable.' He growled in it. 'Cleary, I haven't disciplined you enough already!'

His fingers started fiddling with the hem of her skirt. Insinuating what he was about to do. Bonnie's breath hitched in shock. Eyes widening. She felt fear and anger numb her mind. _No!_

'Screw you!' The witch screamed fiercely while kicking around with her feet. She felt like she was on the verge of losing it. The words left her throat before she had time to process them.

'Don't make me do it, Bonnie! Don't make me have to claim you. If attitude is what you want, attitude is what you will get! I reckon that would submit you to me for good, wouldn't you?' He snarled furiously, his hand enclosing firmly around her left thigh.

He grinded the lower private half of his body savagely against hers, forcing her to feel him. Bonnie felt her nerves get taken over by raw panic. Screams started leaving her throat.

'No! Don't! Stop, Please. No! Stop. Stop!' Her body tried to wiggle out of his iron strong grasp hysterically, her hand accidently planting a hard slap across his cheek. Klaus growled with rage and pushed his heavy body on top of hers even harsher, crushing her under him.

'You know what I want to hear, Bonnie! Just say it. Say it, damn you!' He overwhelmed her screaming with a hostile roar, a mad panic shining through in his face, mimicking her own.

She gasped when his fingers left her thigh and pulled her skirt up roughly. Bonnie finally gave in to her defeat, tears of misery rolling down her cheeks.

'I will obey.' She whispered with a broken voice, her body finally weakening and submitting to his undeniable strength.

'What was that, love? I didn't quite hear you there.' The Hybrid lied while grabbing her chin with his fingers, his other hand fiddling with the hem of her undergarment warningly.

'I will obey!' She screamed out, closing her eyes in shame towards herself.

'And don't you forget it! Not now, not tonight, not _ever_. You will attend the masquerade, and you will be mine. Never let that slip. The consequences will be grave. Now dry those tears, I won't be having any of that today.'

He finally pulled his hands from her and took a few steps back. Bonnie breathed out in relief while letting her body relax a little.

Klaus resolutely walked towards the door. Clearly, he had decided that the conversation was over. Bonnie slowly pushed herself up in a sitting position, still shivering to the core.

Her jaw clenched. She couldn't let him leave without throwing one last taunt. The only way to regain a little piece of the self-respect she had lost.

'Klaus?' She called out huskily. He stopped in his pace to signal that he was listening, not bothering to turn back towards her. Bonnie stood up on unsteady feat, straightening out her skirt.

'I couldn't help but notice Elijah not attending breakfast today. I recall him not being at yesterdays dinner either. Pretty odd right? Just before Kol's birthday masquerade and all. Something really urging must be going on, knowing the Mikaelsons probably something bad. And if I put two and two together…I take it finding a loophole in the prophecy isn't going well then?'

She eyed his back in anticipation while biting down on her lip. Klaus visibly tensed and clenched his fists. A few seconds passed before he slowly relaxed again. He cleared his throat.

'Why don't you just focus on saving me a dance tonight, love.' With that he walked the last few steps distancing him from the door and finally left through it.

* * *

Bonnie stared into the mirror. In it she saw a young woman dressed in the most exquisite dress. Looking absolutely stunning. She had a hard time believing that girl was her. Rebekah had really out done herself this time.

She looked amazed at the dark red silk covering her body. It was no doubt the most beautiful fabric she had ever come across with in her life. The backless dress showed off her soft skin and really did something for her figure. Rebekah had managed to mold her curls into an elegant updo. Her make-up was beautifully done with a deep red lip and a cat eye, giving her eyes a mysterious and rather sexy vibe. She looked…good.

'You look enchanting. There's no other word to describe you with tonight.' Rebekah exhaled dreamily while staring at her with half-closed eyes. Bonnie shifted uncomfortable and walked towards the sofa in the corner of the blonde' chamber, seating herself on it.

Rebekah and she had been at it for hours now. Manicures, hair, make-up, dresses and so on and what have you. After her _fight_ with Klaus the original sister had taken it upon herself to make Bonnie feel better. Even though the distractions hadn't helped taking her mind off the violent and humiliating encounter, the witch appreciated the gesture.

'I'm pretty sure you're the one who's going to turn the most heads tonight.' Bonnie told her, averting the attention back to the original sister. She wasn't lying. The blonde looked absolutely flawless in her light blue dress and heels to die for. She smiled at the compliment and winked at the witch playfully.

'Almost forgot!' Rebekah scurried towards her nightstand. 'Nik requested for you to wear this. So please just…just wear it.'

She handed her a small velvet box. Bonnie's brows furrowed in confusion. _Why would he give her a gift_? After this morning it was the last thing she would have expected. She hesitantly opened it, her curiosity taking over.

Bonnie gasped when her eyes fell upon the silver ring placed inside the box. She took it out carefully. It must have cost a fortune. She noticed the beautiful emerald stone in the middle, taking the ring to a whole other level. It resembled her eye color almost perfectly. Bonnie shivered a little, although she wasn't really sure why.

'Do you like it?' Rebekah asked, approaching her slowly. 'Bonnie, I should add that Nik not only requested for you to wear it tonight. But…well his exact words were _forever_.' She cautiously told her while placing a delicate hand on her shoulder. Awaiting her response. The witch blinked once. Twice.

 _For always and forever._

The unforgivable words he had told her a week ago thundered through her mind. Bonnie finally figured out what the ring was. _A leash_. So she would never forget who she belonged to.

 _No_.

'Sorry, I...I can't.' She stuttered while eyeing the ring with a new disgust. Rebekah sighed nervously.

'Bonnie, I won't force you to do anything you don't want to. But please…you know how Nik can be at times. He…I don't think it will do you any good if you refuse his request.' The blonde tried again. Bonnie contained her anger and inhaled sharply. She told herself that the original sister was just looking out for her.

Obviously, the witch knew how right Rebekah was. Bonnie closed her eyes. She wasn't proud of it, but she feared him. She feared his _punishments_. She feared that one day he would really take away her most precious gift by force. Claiming her forever. She feared him unleashing his vampires in Witchferd Creek.

She feared so much, and she hated it. How would she possibly get her revenge on Klaus or escape this horrid place if she was simply too afraid? Memories of their fight that morning flashed through her mind. It wasn't supposed to go this way. It wasn't right. Her breathing quickened in panic and despair. It was –

 _Keep your fucking shit together._

The words she frequently clung herself on to when things got too much boomed through her mind. She had to keep her head in the game. It was the only way. She sucked air in her lungs before resolutely sliding the ring down her finger. _A_ _perfect fit_.

Rebekah exhaled in relief. The witch quickly lowered her hand without looking at it and changed the subject. She cleared her throat.

'I think it's time to go down now. The ball room is probably packed already.'

Rebekah smiled a little. 'I agree. We wouldn't want to keep the boys waiting! But first, the finishing touch.'

She stalked back towards her night stand and carefully picked up a mask. She placed the fancy gold colored masquerade mask on Bonnie's face, only covering the upper half of it. The gold highlighted her green eyes and make-up beautifully. Rebekah swiftly fastened it with hair pins on the back of her head before putting her own silver colored one on.

'All done. Ready to be my date to this masquerade, darling?' She asked her with a playful smirk. Bonnie smiled back while taking her outstretched arm in her own.

Rebekah started guiding her through the huge mansion that still seemed like a maze to her. They finally came to a stop in front of a vast door, separating the ballroom from the rest of the mansion. Loud music and voices were leaving it along with sounds of laughter and dancing. The witch hesitated visibly.

'It will be fine. Really, I promise. I'm with you.' Rebekah reassured her, squeezing her hand tightly.

 _She's right_ , Bonnie thought. She just needed to get through the night. It would be okay.

The huge entrance was finally opened by servants, letting them pass through. Bonnie smiled at the irony when her favorite quote from 'Gone with the wind' suddenly passed through her mind.

 _After all, tomorrow is another day._

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed! I just want to clear a few things up for everyone who is wondering. I know this is a dark fic, and you can say that the relationship between Bonnie and Klaus isn't warm and fuzzy right now. Howerver, there will be growth and and a hell of allot to pay on Klaus's side. Bonnie is still very young and has this great power which she can't always control. She still has allot to learn, just like Klaus does. Klonnie will be endgame. I'm planning on making this fic a long one, so it just might take awhile. There will be great character development for both Klaus and Bonnie. There will be light. Eventually. Klonnie will find a way to be together; They always will in my mind.**

 **Please don't forget to review me your thoughts. Really appreciate them! x**

 **To be continued…**


	12. Chapter 12

**Enjoy chapter 12! x**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

' _Kol, what did you do?!' Klaus questioned his younger brother, a wild look filling his eyes. He grabbed him by the collar aggressively. The loud music dimming his horrifying growls._

 _Angst and confusion took over on Kol's features. His brows furrowed. ' _I'm…I'm not sure…' He managed to utter out.__

' _You're not sure? YOU'RE NOT SURE?!' The Hybrid roared in his face. Behind all that anger, an undeniable panic shining through. A dark sensation consuming him. One that threatened to take over and destroy everything in its path._

 _The menacing vampires surrounding the two originals started closing in. Thinking they had the upper hand._

' _She…the woman. The woman with the red cloak. It was like she…she…' Kol scratched himself on the head, looking around with a bewildered glint in his eyes. His mouth twitched with stress._

' _Like she what?!' Klaus shouted in Kol's face, desperately looking for explanation. An excuse to not dagger his younger brother at once. His brother who had put everyone he held dear in danger._

' _I'm not sure!' Kol screeched out nauseously. A sickening red blush creeped up from his neck, reaching his face. Klaus growled in despair and pushed the impulsive original away from him. He had to keep it together. To think fast. Protecting his family was his number one priority. At all cost._

 _For always and forever._

 _Klaus resolutely made a decision. 'Leave now, get Bonnie and Rebekah too safety. I'll clean up the mess you made. Like always.' He growled, giving Kol another nudge. The younger original immediately obeyed and speeded away._

' _Kai, warn the Salvatore brothers and get the staff out of here through the emergency entrance. Then immediately secure all the doors with a spell. Don't be neglecting. After that get out of here yourself if you wish to live another day.' He ordered the warlock standing beside him while rolling up the sleeves of his tux. Kai nodded in earnest and hurried away too._

 _The vampires encircling the Hybrid started closing in. Threatening looks on their faces. So many faces. He recognized old enemies. Old friends. Old loved ones. All turned against him._

 _Klaus let his eyes get taken over by gold. He pulled the mask from his face, dropping it to the floor dramatically. His gaze met the ones of the vampires before him. He smirked. A crooked smirk._

' _Shall we, my honored guests?'_

 _With that he pulled out the heart of the first vampire within his reach. The music stopped. Screams of horror filled the grand ballroom. Everyone knowing their fates, but simply too afraid of facing them. Innocent or sinful. Young or old. It didn't matter. The ballroom would be filled with death and blood that night. Lost souls consuming the atmosphere._

 _An almost biblical cleansing._

* * *

Bonnie pov

 _3 hours earlier…_

A bright light blinded Bonnie briefly when she entered the grand ballroom. She blinked a few times and froze. A strangled gasp involuntarily leaving her throat.

It felt strange being among so many people again. Or well… _vampires_. Hundreds of them. Dancing vampires. Laughing and chatting vampires. Vampires feeding off the wrists of maids. All dressed in the most exquisite dresses and suits pared with masks, almost impossible to recognize each other.

The perfect place for mischief and betrayal. A shiver crawled down her spine.

The ballroom itself was… _magnificent_. Beautiful chandeliers dangling down the massive ceiling. It was obvious that the main theme tonight was gold. The huge walls were filled with all types of art and decorated with golden adornments, making the room sparkle glamorously.

Maids in matching costumes walked around with silver platters in their hands, filled with all kinds of delicious looking foods and drinks. Their wrists open for a quick sip of blood. Whatever the vampire guests felt like.

The loud music and dancing people overwhelmed her. Her hand tightened around Rebekah's when she started leading her through the crowd. Bonnie felt herself getting slightly nauseous at the thought of all the vampires being able to hear her heartbeat. Being able to feel the essence of her magic.

The original sister sensed her stress and ran her thumb over her palm softly. Her lips molding into a reassuring smile. Barely contained excitement clear in her eyes. The witch couldn't help but smile back at the overjoyed original.

'Kol!' Rebekah shrieked happily and waved her younger brother over when they finally reached the other side of the ballroom. Kol immediately altered his attention away from his guests and stalked towards the girls.

'Rebekah. Bonnie, darling! You made it!' He gave her a sly smirk and turned his cheek to her. Bonnie kissed it and returned his smile, her sassiness taking over.

'I managed to squeeze your party in.' She joked. 'Happy late-birthday, Kol.'

The three of them laughed and made small talk. When Kol handed Bonnie a champagne, she didn't refuse.

She drank, and when she was tipsy enough danced with both Rebekah and Kol. Ignoring the lingering and curious stares she received from an uncountable number of vampires. She could almost hear them wondering who the green-eyed witch was. The witch who gracefully occupied the undivided attention of the youngest originals. Noticing the sweet magic drifting from her. Whispering to each other softly and cautiously, knowing better than to ask.

Despite that, Rebekah introduced her to quite allot of them. Informing her on how important or old some were. Bonnie just smiled and nodded, biting away her disgust every time a male vampire kissed her on the hand. Engaging in polite conversations, while carefully sipping away glass after glass. She didn't know these people. She didn't _want_ to know these people. But then again, they didn't have to know that.

Her behavior was at its finest, the alcohol loosening her up a little. She felt like the perfect little doll. Saying the right things. Laughing at the right time.

Klaus would be proud, wherever the fuck he was.

She hadn't seen the Hybrid once this night. It was like he wasn't even here, and she knew better than to ask Rebekah or Kol about it. Not that she cared though.

 _But why force her to come to a party if he wouldn't even be attending it?_

The question refused to leave her tipsy mind. She decided to take another champagne – she had lost count of the number – in the hope it would help take the edge of things. Numb them. With any luck, make them disappear completely.

About an hour and a half had gone by already, midnight passing through. Bonnie was nursing another drink against the wall. She had lost sight of both Kol and Rebekah after a persistent but mostly delusional man had practically forced her to dance with him. He had claimed to be the strongest and most important vampire on earth. More like the most arrogant.

 _Lucien castle…or was it cattle_? She had forgotten his name already. Not that it mattered either way. It was safe to say that she wasn't impressed and had shook him off quickly.

Bonnie took another gulp of her drink. She felt a deliciously numb and warm feeling filling her up from the inside. She closed her eyes a second, letting herself unwind.

'I thought only lame people slept at party's…? Scratch that, it's probably just you.'

A mocking voice reached her ears. She grunted and reluctantly opened her heavy eyelids. Clucking her tongue in annoyance. Perfect, just who she had hoped to see. _Nope_.

'Kai! What can I help you with on this _lovely_ evening?' She asked the warlock standing before her, voice dripping with sarcasm.

A brief silence followed. Kai's eyes widened as he realized something, his jaw clenching.

'Are you fucking insane? Klaus will kill you and probably everyone at this party when he sees you hammered like this. Really Bonnie?'

He snatched the glass from her hand. 'I'll take that. No more drinking for you, young lady. Pull yourself together!' His other hand encircled around her upper arm warningly.

'You're such a buzz kill.' Bonnie pouted, pulling her arm back out of his grasp.

'I'll happily be a buzz kill if it means keeping you alive! Clearly, you need help on that department.' Kai scowled at her.

'Geez Kai. Almost sounds like you actually care.' She shot back. The witch knew she had taken it too far and quickly clamped her mouth shut. Kai eyed her a bit before clucking his tongue loudly.

'And a feisty one you are, aren't you? Whatever Bon, either way I'm having a bit of a dilemma myself tonight.' He planted himself next to her against the wall, taking a gulp of her drink. Bonnie turned to him.

'Consider me intrigued.'

The warlock sighed. 'Well, there's this girl who I really like, even though she probably hates my guts. And I just can't decide whether I should ask her to dance or not. If I did Klaus would probably kill me. But…but when I look over and see how absolutely breathtaking she looks, I can't help but wonder if it's worth the risk…'

Bonnie's eyes widened as she took his words in, her mouth falling open in disbelief. She sobered up immediately. _No_. He couldn't be talking about her. She shot up from the wall alarmed, cheeks reddening.

'Kai I…I mean I feel flattered, but I don't –'

Kai almost choked on his drink before letting out a hysterical laugh, receiving a few annoyed glances from vampires in ears reach. Tears of hilarity rolled down his cheeks as his body shook with laughter. Bonnie stood there. Petrified and shocked. Her cheeks turning an even deeper shade of crimson.

'You crack me up every time, Bon. God, this must be embarrassing for you. Like really, r _eally_ embarrassing. Obviously, I was referring to Rebekah.' He let out one last chuckle before wiping away the tears from his cheeks.

Bonnie wanted to disappear more than anything in the world. She coughed awkwardly.

'Right. Sorry about that.' She mumbled and crossed her arms against her chest, averting her gaze down. Kai winked at her.

'No problem, sweet pea.'

The witch let out a sound of disapproval and rolled her eyes. Not wanting to make things more uncomfortable than they already were, she quickly changed the subject back to Kai's original statement.

'I don't think she hates you, Rebekah that is. I'd say, go for it. Ask her to dance. This may be your only shot. It's kind of weird for me though, imagining you and Bekah as couple. You know, she's so… _elegant_ and you're so… _you_.'

'Wow, thanks.'

Bonnie nudged his shoulder playfully. 'You know I didn't mean it that way.'

'I know. It's just, Klaus. He'll certainly kill me when he finds out. Painfully.' Kai exhaled, leaning his head back against the wall defeated.

'You mean _if_ he finds out. Don't be such a drama queen. He doesn't have to know. Besides, it's just one little innocent dance. Nevermind Klaus. Go for it. I got you.' She told him with a wink. The warlock gave her a short-lived smile before furrowing his eyebrows a bit. Eyeing her suspiciously.

'Why are you being so nice to me?'

'This may come as a shock to you, but I'm actually a pretty nice person.' Bonnie said with a crooked smirk. 'And I feel really, _really_ embarrassed so…' She added under her breath. Kai grinned.

'Honestly, you should.' He chuckled again. 'It's a good thing you give some decent advice though. I'm going to go look for her and hope she doesn't turn me down and utterly humiliate me. Give me a heads up when you see Klaus coming this way, okay?' She nodded and watched the warlock disappear back into the dancing crowd.

Now that Kai was gone, she felt free to get herself another glass of champagne. The witch observed the dancing people before her while sipping away her drink. After about ten minutes, her eyes fell upon a certain warlock and original sister dancing and laughing together. Kai and Rebekah. She smiled. A genuine smile. She –

'You have a lovely smile.'

Bonnie jumped a little when another voice reached her ears, one she didn't recognize. She slowly turned her head towards the man standing next to her. _Vampire_. Obviously. One with pitch black hair and eyes surrounded by a silver colored mask as blue as the Pacific Ocean. Enchanting ones.

'I'm Damon. Damon Salvatore.' He grabbed her hand gently and kissed it, letting it linger a bit longer than it should. 'It's a pleasure finally meeting you. I must say, you're even lovelier in person.'

'Uh, pleasures mine…?' She uttered out, highly confused. _Salvatore_. The name rang a certain bell, although she couldn't quite put her finger on where she had heard it before. _Or wait…was he…_

'You're one of Klaus's minions.' She stated, her wall of ice slowly building itself up. Displeasure filled her eyes. She quickly straightened herself out and took a step away from the vampire.

'I work for Klaus, yes. Would certainly not call myself one of his _minions_.' He defended himself with a frown, smile altering a little.

'Same thing.' Bonnie shot back. Damon swallowed hard at his ego being damaged before plastering another one of his smirks on.

'Perhaps. Perhaps not.' He took a step closer, invading her personal space. 'If you got to know me better you wouldn't say that though. Would you like that? I know I would.' Bonnie cringed internally as he continued his flirtatious rambling. 'Us two…eating strawberries and sipping champagne, romantic music playing in the background, afterwards we could maybe –'

'You could what, Damon?' A British voice behind Bonnie questioned menacingly. The witch didn't have to turn around to see who was standing behind her. A possessive hand was placed upon her arm. Damon's mouth twitched as his face turned nauseously pale.

'Klaus. Good to see you, man.' He quickly said, his voice taking a whole new pitch.

'To my disappointment I can not say the same, Salvatore.' The Hybrid lowered his arm to her waist, pulling her closer while taking a step forward. 'Do tell me if I'm wrong, but were you – I believe the term is – 'hitting' on my witch?'

'What? No! We were just talking.' Damon loosened his tie and coughed a bit.

Bonnie almost felt bad for the guy. She turned her head to Klaus, shivering a bit at the sight of him. Memories of that morning flashed through her mind. She breathed in sharply.

'Really, we were just talking.' She backed the Salvatore up. Damon smiled at her thankfully. Klaus hummed as if he was in thought.

'Talking…is that so?' He questioned. Damon nodded eagerly.

Klaus turned his head back towards Bonnie, squeezing her waist a little tighter.

'Well, if that is your perspective on 'just talking' I suppose I won't be able to leave you alone with another man ever again.' He mused out loud before eyeing the Salavtore dangerously.

'Leave us now.' He ordered. Damon nodded once and took a few steps away from them.

'And Damon, don't even try talking to my witch ever again. I assume you wouldn't like your liver being pulled out and shoved down your throat. Understood?' He warned darkly. The vampire nodded again, brows furrowing with concern. Bonnie sighed as the young man speeded away.

'Now that that's out of the way, needlessly to say that you look absolutely stunning tonight?' Klaus smirked down at her while kissing her hand. His eyes fixated longer then necessary on the silver ring with green stone slid around her finger. The ring he had gifted her.

 _Or more like forced upon her_.

He stroked his thumb over it. 'I knew the green color would look lovely on you.' He mumbled more to himself than to her.

'Thank you.' The witch murmured under her breath. The words came out more unsteady than planned.

She glanced over at Klaus from under her thick lashes. He looked devilishly handsome in his black tux. A golden embroidered mask covered the upper half of his face, surrounding his bright blue eyes. A slight smirk played on his blood red lips.

Bonnie dropped her eyes back shut and inhaled deeply. The alcohol was really getting to her head. Klaus raised a brow at her behavior and brusquely dropped her hand.

'You're drunk.' He concluded while pulling the drink out of her grasp and gulping it down quickly. He glanced over at her intently. Bonnie sank her teeth into her bottom lip and averted her gaze to the ground.

'Are you mad?' She asked, a certain vulnerability shining through.

'I am.' Klaus bent his lips down to her ear. The witch let out a small gasp. 'However, I must say that I also find it slightly arousing, so I'll let it slip. Just this once. It's a celebration after all.' He kissed her earlobe gently before pulling his head back. She exhaled and breathed in relief.

'I apologize for not tending to you earlier tonight. Other matters demanded my undivided attention.' He stated while taking her arm in his. Bonnie nodded, feeling to woozy to ask on further about it. Not in the mood to pry.

'Bonnie, there is someone I would like for you to meet.' Klaus started leading her towards a group of wealthy looking people. The witch barely contained an annoyed sigh, not feeling like meeting any more arrogant vampires tonight.

When they finally reached the crowd, a woman stepped out and started walking towards them. One with soft brown curls and captivating eyes surrounded by a beautiful black mask. Her face was angelic, a red lip and elegant cat-eye giving it a sexy vibe. A black revealing dress showed off her perfect curves. The beauty and sexiness she held was astonishing.

The woman granted her a smile Bonnie quickly returned. Klaus lowered his hand to the witches' waist.

'Bonnie, meet Katerina Petrova.'

The woman rolled her eyes. 'Please, call me Katherine Pierce. Pleasure meeting you.' She stretched a hand out which Bonnie shook. She smiled.

'Pleasure's mine.' The witch replied politely, slightly intrigued by the mysterious woman standing before her. _Vampire_ , she reminded herself. Still, she couldn't help but feel a certain fascination.

'I presume you are the Mikaelsons witch.' Katherine said, taking a sip from her drink.

Bonnie felt slightly taken aback by the sudden statement and glanced over at Klaus from the corner of her eye. She cleared her throat when she noticed his stare closely fixated on her.

'Something like –'

'She is _my_ witch.' The Hybrid interrupted quickly, giving her waist a warning squeeze. Katherine smiled, not averting her gaze from Bonnies'.

'That's funny. You wouldn't strike me as a woman who belongs to anyone but herself.' The vampire stated casually.

Bonnie's mouth fell open in shock. She couldn't believe the balls the woman possessed to defy Klaus's former statement like that. She swallowed hard and managed to mold her lips back into a smile.

'Then again, I suppose you will survive either way.' Katherine added, returning her smile. A moment of silence followed, both woman not diverting their eyes from each other.

'Well Katerina, this has been a highly productive conversation. I am afraid Bonnie and I are going to have to leave you back to it now. Enjoy the rest of the party.' Klaus ended the conversation rather rudely, his face unreadable. He grabbed Bonnie's arm again and tugged at it forcefully.

'Good bye, I hope we'll meet again someday.' The witch bowed her head courteously.

'I have the feeling we will.' Katherine replied, her words directed more to herself than to Bonnie.

With that Klaus started leading her away from the mysterious vampire. At the way his eyes kept glancing over to her it was clear he wasn't feeling comfortable with the former conversation. Bonnie ignored it and dodged the peculiar looks he shot her.

They finally came to a halt in the middle of the ballroom, among the dancing people. He cleared his throat once. A mischievous smirk on his lips. His mask surrounded eyes lighting up a little.

'How about that dance now?' He took a step closer and placed both his hands on her waist.

Bonnie fidgeted her fingers together when his eyes caught hers. She wasn't used to him being this… _gentlemanlike_. She exhaled, her brain still clouded with alcohol. The witch wasn't sure if a dance would be a great idea right now.

'I don't think –'

'One dance. This is me asking politely, love.' He interrupted lowly, reminding her that she didn't have much of a choice. Bonnie understood the subtle warning loud and clear.

'Okay.' She gave in with a sigh.

Klaus grinned and took one of her hands in his, the other one staying put on her waist. Steadying her. Bonnie followed his lead and placed one of hers on his shoulder.

The Hybrid started swaying her around the dancefloor. She had to admit, he was good at this. Wooing a woman. Dancing with her. Being charming.

Too bad she had already seen his other, sinister side. The side that made her skin crawl every time his hands tightened around hers. Or whenever his eyes caught hers a second to long.

A slow romantic song filled the ballroom and the lights dimmed a bit. They danced slowly to the soft tunes. She reveled in the feeling of the music calming her nerves. Bonnie let herself relax.

'You're good at this, you know. The dancing. Making a woman feel like she's the only girl in the world.' She spoke her thoughts out loud after a few quiet minutes.

'That surprises you?' Klaus asked. He tilted her chin up to his tenderly.

'Well, obviously.'

'Perhaps you don't know me as well as you think you do.'

His eyes stared into hers as he swayed her around again. Bonnie bit her lip, trying to find another subject before this conversation would take a turn she really wasn't ready for it to take. She let her gaze roam around the ballroom till her eyes fell upon the exquisite art, covering most of the grand walls.

'Those paintings.' She let herself take in the captivating colors over Klaus's shoulder. 'Who painted them; Elijah?' She asked. The Hybrid chuckled.

'Honestly, Elijah wouldn't even be able to paint something if he had to. I created them. All of them.' He announced with a smug smirk. Bonnie's brows shot up in surprise. Her lips forming a slight 'oh'.

'I…I wasn't expecting that. How much time must have gone into all that painting…'

'Well, when you live a thousand years you would be surprised how much time you spend indulging in things like creating art and music. To be frank, it's the perfect escape from reality.' Klaus revealed to her. Bonnie felt rather taken aback by him opening up to her like that. She clamped her lips together.

'Do you have anything you're passionate about? Other than your magic of course.' He asked. Bonnie's mouth opened and formed an answer before she had time to process it.

'Singing.'

'Singing?!' Klaus questioned, eyes widening in surprise.

'Yes…?' She asked with furrowed brows, not sure why that came as such a shock to him.

'You wouldn't strike me as the singing type.'

'You wouldn't strike me as the artsy type.'

'Touché, love.' He whispered while smirking down at her, slowly moving his face towards hers. Bonnie writhed a bit at the sudden closeness and tried to turn her head away.

'Well, I guess –'

Shock took over when Klaus abruptly slammed his lips against hers. Bonnie's body froze. Her mind numb. Having an extremely hard time comprehending what was happening.

 _What the actual fuck_?

He kissed her slowly. Tenderly. She sobered up at once, eyes widening. Klaus softly ran his tongue along her lower lip, gently pushing it in between her slightly parted lips. Caressing her tongue with his. Bonnie let it consume her. Her cheeks turning a whole new shade of red. Not sure what to do or to say other than just stand there.

He cupped her left cheek and placed one last lingering kiss on her lips before tracing his mouth along her other cheek. He halted when his lips reached her right ear.

'Just so the lewd men here know who you belong to.' He softly whispered in it. Still too paralyzed to utter a word out, she sufficed for a mere nod. Klaus pulled his head back again, breaking the moment. His eyes averted away from hers uncomfortably.

'I am afraid that I'm going to have to leave you again now. Welcome my other guests and all. So please, do me a favor by just standing here and looking pretty.' He stated dryly, straightening out his tux. Bonnie's brows molded into a frown.

'Excuse me?' She asked, highly confused and a little hurt at his sudden mood swings.

'What? I called you pretty...' He defended himself.

The rest of his words Bonnie didn't quite catch. Something else had caught her attention. Over Klaus's shoulder she saw Kol, talking to a woman wearing a crimson red cloak. The hood of it throwing a shadow over her face, making it impossible to recognize her.

The woman whispered into the impulsive originals ear. Bonnie noticed Kol's lips forming words in a rather odd manner. Replying to the mysterious woman. Something was off. It looked far from natural. Bonnie shivered, even though she wasn't sure why.

'Something is wrong.' She promptly interrupted Klaus's rambling. The Hybrid immediately sensed the seriousness of her words and turned to see what Bonnie was staring at.

He listened, his eyes rapidly widening in disbelief. His demeanor changing. What concerned her most was that he wasn't the only one. Apparently, more vampires had been eavesdropping. The conversation between the cloaked mysterious woman and Kol had been far from private. Gasps left mouths and bodies froze with shock. Some of them just merely smirked.

A sickening, sadistic smirk.

Bonnie tugged at Klaus's arm. 'What's happening? What did Kol tell that woman?' Another icy shiver went through her when she noticed more vampires than before stopping with dancing, their eyes filled with curiosity and shock. All heads turned towards Kol.

'Stay here.' Klaus ordered her, authority clear in his voice.

'No, what is –'

He stalked away resolutely. Bonnie tried to follow him the best she could. She wiggled through the crowd which threatened to swallow her.

'Kol, what did you do?!' She vaguely overheard Klaus ask his younger brother while grabbing him by the collar.

The witch didn't understand the rest because of the crowd forming around the original brothers, blocking her vision and preventing her from hearing. She immediately sensed it was bad, especially when she noticed Katherine make her way out of the ballroom.

 _Leave. Now._ A sane voice in the back of her mind told her.

 _What the hell did Kol tell that woman?_

The question almost shattered her alcohol consumed brains. She took a few steps away from the menacing vampire crowd. The last thing she witnessed through her fogged vision was Klaus telling Kai something.

What he did next shocked her.

A numb heartless body fell to the ground. The detached heart being held up by no one other than Klaus. Gallons of blood spattered around as more hearts were being pulled out relentlessly. Screams of terror filled the ballroom. Both tears and blood hitting the marble floor.

Bonnie ran as fast as she could, sprinting towards the door separating the ballroom from the garden. A hidden door. A door you would only know of if you lived in the mansion. She lost a shoe but couldn't bring herself to care. She had to keep running.

She finally reached the entrance and left through it. The cold air of the night hitting her thinly clothed body. A magical shift consumed the atmosphere. She immediately sensed that she had just been on time. Someone had seemingly sealed the doors with a barrier spell. There was no getting out now.

She ran further into the garden, not wanting to hear the heartbreaking cries leaving the ballroom. No one would make it. They were all trapped like rats, waiting to be torn apart by the outraged wolf.

 _Klaus_.

She fell to her knees on the damp grass while pressing her hands against her ears, desperately trying to block out the screams and pleads echoing from the mansion. One question roared through her mind as tears of horror slid down her cheeks.

 _What the fuck was going on?_

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed!**

 **Remember to review what you think. x**

 **To be continued…**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey! Sorry for not posting sooner, I was on a holiday. With that being said, enjoy chapter 13! x**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

Klaus pov

'Niklaus what did you do…'

Klaus shot his head up when a familiar, horrified voice reached his ears, directly followed by the sound of the ballroom door falling closed. _Elijah_. Bloody hell.

The Hybrid quickly wiped the pathetic tears from his cheeks as he kept his back turned towards his brother. A vague thud hit the floor as the knees of the moral original fell to it, right in the middle of the vampire bodies Klaus had torn apart a mere hour ago. All scattered around the ballroom. Hundreds of them.

Old enemies. Old friends. Old loved ones. _Dead_.

Klaus cleared his raw throat. 'Brother! You're home earlier than expected. How was your trip? Did the Brazilian witch have any answers regarding the prophecy?' He asked with a hoarse voice, ignoring his brothers former question while refusing to turn around to face him. Too scared of the expression his features might hold.

The _disappointment_.

The Hybrid stalked around the corpses towards one of the festively decorated, blood coated tables. He quickly snatched a bottle of bourbon from it, gulping the liquid down greedily. Anything to keep himself from looking his brother in the eyes and feeling the agonizing shame that certainly would follow.

'Niklaus look at–'

'I take it that's a no? I should have known. Would have saved you the journey. You killed her, I presume? I won't be having any loose ends and to be frank I don't think that–'

Elijah abruptly shot up and speeded towards his brother, slamming him against the wall violently while grabbing him by the collar. Veins appeared under his blood red eyes as the bottle of bourbon slipped out of Klaus's grasp onto the expensive marble floor, shattering to pieces.

'LOOK AT ME NIKLAUS! I SAID LOOK AT ME. WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?' The eldest original roared in Klaus's face. Madness in his eyes, complimenting his tears rather dramatically.

Klaus slowly averted his gaze up, finally meeting his brothers. Wild gold eyes crashed with furious red ones. The Hybrid growled lowly while grabbing his brother by the throat, flinging him to the opposite wall.

'I KILLED THEM! I KILLED THEM ALL.'

He roared back. A roar that came from the deepest depth of his soul. He punched a hole in the nearest table with a sudden rage, one he had been holding back for the past, silent hour. A rage so terrible he would rather take it out on the furniture than on his brother.

A suffocating silence followed. Elijah stood back up, eyes wide with something Klaus recognized as…as _fear_. An expression he had seen so many times. Too many times. An expression he usually reveled in. One that brought him pure joy. But not on his brother. _Neve_ r on his brother.

It almost tore him apart.

'You have gone mad.' The eldest original concluded with dread. The words cut through Klaus like knives. In a mere second he was back in Elijah's face.

'You fear me?'

His voice sounded small and broken, no trace of rage in it. A voice he barely recognized as his own. Not anymore. A voice that belonged in a past life. He cringed at how weak he sounded.

Elijah's eyes softened a bit as he saw a glimpse of the small, innocent boy Niklaus used to be.

'I fear for your soul.' He placed a somewhat comforting hand on Klaus's shoulder, taking a softer approach.

'What happened here?'

The Hybrid exhaled as he took a step back, breaking the moment. 'Our guests heard something they shouldn't have. Obviously, I couldn't let them live with this knowledge.'

'What are you talking about?'

Klaus dreaded the answer he was about to form. One he self was still having an extremely hard time processing. He swallowed hard before unclenching his jaw again.

'Kol. Kol told. He told Elijah. I overheard him telling a hooded woman about the prophecy. Mostly about our possible downfall. And he wasn't discreet about it either, he made it easy for our guests to eavesdrop.' Klaus frowned as the words left his lips, his mind taking him back to the specific moment.

'You should have seen them, Elijah. Their smug faces, sadistic eyes…I couldn't take any chances. They had to die. Kol _betrayed_ us, brother. All this blood is on his hands, not mine!'

Klaus defended himself, his impulsive rage feeding off his cruel word. Infuriating him further. His breathing quickened with anger. All the corpses before him, and still he felt like he hadn't killed enough.

'I…I don't understand, Kol would never do that. To what ends…' Elijah mused out loud, eyebrows furrowing in confusion and shock. He abruptly shook his head and raised a hand up, hindering Klaus from speaking his mind.

'This is a matter for another day, Niklaus. One that we will have to discuss with Kol. For now, we must concentrate on the problems laying right before us.' He moved his head around, taking in all the horrifying blood and bodies.

'I am afraid you single handedly started a new war. You really did it this time, brother. Killing all of the vampire elite…you couldn't have just compelled them?' Klaus let out a sarcastic chuckle as his eyebrows elevated with misplaced amusement.

'Compelling them _all_? Impossible. I only had the frail element of surprise. If I had started compelling them one by one, I would have lost it.'

A hint of grief started playing on his features as his eyes rested on the familiar bodies surrounding him. An expression matching the one on Elijah's face. Now it was Klaus's turn to lay a hand on his brothers' shoulder.

'This sacrifice was a necessity, brother. The second they heard of our possible downfall, they started turning against us. Hearing that we were vulnerable may have sparked a revolution. I couldn't let that happen. I _wouldn't_.' He caught his brothers pain filled eyes intently.

'Blood is thicker than water, Elijah. Our family is the only thing that matters. Never forget that.'

Elijah's eyes rapidly widened as Klaus's words got through to him, mouth falling open in horror and realization. A dreadful expression darkened his features, one that sent a cold chill down Klaus's spine. The grief in Elijah's eyes quickly got exchanged for shock as he shook the Hybrids hand from his shoulder roughly.

You could practically hear the penny drop.

' _Blood is thicker than water_ …' He repeated Klaus's statement in a raw, devastated whisper. 'Oh no. No, no, no.' His quivering hand instantly reached for his hair, tugging at it painfully.

Klaus raised his brows in alarm. It was shocking, seeing his always collected brother such a mess. Looking like he was about to explode with stress.

If the only person he looked up to was a wreck, what would that make him? The pitiful question quietly passed through Klaus's mind, almost leaving his lips.

He didn't like it. Not one bit.

'Bonnie…she is not our _blood._ Don't tell me…oh god. Niklaus, please don't tell me she was here. Please don't tell me she witnessed this…these horrifying murders.' Elijah panicked as his breathing quickened, trying his best to keep it together.

Klaus's face turned from emotional to stoic in a mere second. The sensitive subject sparking something rare inside of him, something he would keep hidden at all costs. From everything. From everyone, but most importantly…from himself.

He brusquely turned away from his brothers, stalking towards the remaining tables to find himself a new drink.

'What of it?' He questioned dryly, his eyes roaming along the bottles standing before him.

' _What of it_? What of it?!' Elijah cried out in disbelief, his hands reaching for his hair again.

'You can't be serious! Tell me Niklaus, has it ever even occurred to you that our downfall could possibly be based on Bonnie simply liking us or not? That perhaps her seeing all this vicious bloodshed, would make it awfully easy for her to turn against us? Have you even thought about being somewhat strategic about this? You're being –'

'You don't need to be strategic when you are the strongest!' Klaus interrupted his brothers rambling with a sudden roar while turning back towards him.

'Do you honestly believe I feel threatened by a melodramatic teenage witch with a tantrum problem? That I'm impressed by her underwhelming ability to create fire in her palms? Oh please, Elijah.' He scoffed in contempt, his tone holding a chilling bitterness.

'The day I get bested by Bonnie Bennett, is the day I will happily lay down my life myself.'

'Is that really what you believe? I doubt it is. Don't let your arrogance blind you, Niklaus. Don't let it be our downfall!' Elijah shot back furiously, pointing a finger at him warningly.

Klaus fumed with anger while taking in the moral originals disrespectful words, cringing at the accusing undertone they held. It felt like a punch in the face. _How dare he_. The Hybrid speeded back towards his older, challenging brother.

'Enough, Elijah! You don't tell me what to do. I will handle the witch as I please! _My_ witch. She's mine, you hear me? Not yours. Not Rebekah's. Not Kol's. MINE! The next time you test me like this, I will have your tongue removed.' His anger increased as his brother just stared at him.

'Am I clear?' The Hybrid added menacingly, trying his best to provoke a reaction out of the eldest original. One he quickly received.

'We are most certainly not clear, brother!' Elijah boomed loudly, his held back anger finally hitting its peak. An expression of pure anger and despair in his eyes, fueling Klaus's own. He determinedly took a step towards his outraged, hybrid brother. A step which symbolized that he wasn't afraid of him. Not anymore.

'A thousand years, Niklaus. A thousand years I have done as you pleased. I have stood beside you through thick and thin. No matter what. I have always trusted your methods. I trusted _you_ , brother. I was true to you. But to be frank, I don't think I can anymore. I don't–'

'I said enough.' Klaus growled in Elijah's face once again. Hidden fear boiling him up from the inside. A fear for what his brother might have to say if he let him continue any further. He didn't want to hear it. He didn't want to know.

 _A fear for the truth._

'No! Niklaus I said no. Listen to me, brother. Hear me, at least grant me that last favor.' Elijah exhaled as he took a step back again.

Klaus averted his eyes to the ground, desperately trying to keep his emotions hidden from his brother. He couldn't give himself away. Not that easily.

'How can I be true to you, if you can't even be true to yourself? I am talking about the witch, Niklaus.' The Hybrid opened his mouth in warning.

'Yes, yes I know. _Your_ witch.' Elijah guessed his brothers' words before quickly continuing his own.

'Bonnie. The possessiveness you hold for her. The strong feelings that consume the atmosphere every time someone mentions her name. At first, I thought it was hate. Hate and spite. Your desire to punish her for Finn and Freya's death, simply because you needed someone to blame.' Elijah started heatedly.

'Something changed…I think it is the way you look at her when you think no one's watching. Your eyes. The strong emotions I manage to find in them, the forever lasting internal conflict. Indeed, the hate I'm so used to seeing them filled with. But now I believe it is the hate you hold towards yours –'

'What exactly are you implying, brother?' Klaus asked through gritted teeth, his features tense.

'I think you know, Niklaus.' Elijah managed to catch his brothers stare, brows furrowing as his eyes softened a bit. Klaus resented the pity he saw in them.

'It pains me that you won't let yourself feel, Niklaus. To _truly_ feel. You hide it away, willing to do the unthinkable to keep it hidden. You threaten and abuse. You threaten and abuse _her_ , simply because you want her to fear you. That rotten part of you revels in the idea of such a powerful being as Bonnie Bennett worshipping at your altar.'

The moral original took a deep breath as Klaus's jaw clenched. Before he could even begin to unclench it Elijah continued.

'Because you Niklaus, think that submitting people is the way to gain respect. But in truth, it is just one big cover up. A way to cover up your fear. After all these years, I believe I finally figured it out. Your fear of loving. Because deep under all that anger and arrogance, there is a self-loathing that tells you you're not worthy of it. So that's why you kill, destroy and threaten. Anything to silence that mere hole in your heart that desperately wants to feel. That wants to be loved. It pains me, brother. It truly does.' Elijah finished his speech with a sigh of sorrow.

A brief silence filled the ballroom as Klaus slowly averted his eyes back up to his brothers. The moral original held his breath as Niklaus's lips started molding into a smirk. One that didn't reach his cold, blank eyes. A loud clap filled the grand ballroom, rapidly followed by more claps.

'Bravo, Elijah! You have really outdone yourself this time.' He widened his eyes sarcastically. 'I can't believe you actually figured met out! After one thousand years…would have taken me at least two. I feel privileged to have such a wise and observant brother. Honestly, I don't know what I would ever do without you...'

'Niklaus, just stop.'

'What? You can be ridiculous, but I can't? Hardly seems fair, does it?' His smile vanished, eyes darkening again.

'You're a fool, Elijah. Do you have any idea how far off you are? I feel embarrassed for you. Embarrassed to have such fool as brother.' Klaus spitted out in disgust.

'Okay, then let me ask you one simple question. If I told you I would be completely fine with you killing the Bennett witch right this second, would you?' The moral original challenged his brother.

'I need another drink.' Klaus stated and rushed back towards the table with refreshments, grabbing a bottle of scotch from it. The Hybrid breathed in sharply before forming his answer. A safe answer. One that didn't give too mutch away of his pathetic, useless emotions.

'I will do what has to be done.'

' _Do what has to be done_ …' Elijah repeated his brothers statement carefully. 'And what's that, Niklaus. What exactly has to be done in that somewhat deranged mind of yours?'

Klaus took another gulp of scotch as he eyed the eldest original from across the room dangerously. 'Is that a dare, dear brother?'

Elijah sighed in annoyance. 'I am not doing this with you, Niklaus. It is as clear as daylight that you're in denial.'

'And you're a mere second away of being daggered!' The Hybrid sneered as he flung the wasted bottle towards his brother, missing his head by an inch. The glass shattered to bits against the large, ornamented wall.

'Don't do that.' The eldest original pleaded with frustration while wiping the glass splinters from his shoulders.

'Do what?'

'Pretend like you don't care.'

Klaus chuckled at the irony his brothers' words held. 'But isn't that exactly what you just concluded? That I keep myself from _feeling_ and all that rubbish? I am sorry to have to disappoint you, brother, but I don't. I simply just don't care. Why can't you accept that? Why do you always have to make up excuses for everything I do? Excuses for me being what I truly am; a monster?' He questioned in annoyance, his own frustration starting to get the better of him.

'The only one here in denial is you, Elijah.' He added with a threatening sigh.

Klaus let a hint of gold rush though his eyes as his demeanor started changing again. The danger of it consuming the atmosphere. His fists clenched as he came to a conclusion. His final conclusion.

'I have granted you favors, brother. I have always respected your opinions, even though you beg the differ. We stood beside _each other_ , Elijah. But clearly, things have changed. I am done with you lecturing me on everything I do. Interfering in businesses that really don't concern you. I won't take any more of this disrespect.' He said through gritted teeth, his nails drawing blood from his palms.

'From now on, we will be doing thing one hundred percent my way, and if you don't _approve_ , then bloody leave!' He added tauntingly while pointing a finger towards the door.

'You know I would never turn my back on the ones I love.' Elijah stated, his voice shattering at the end.

'But would you turn your back on _me_?'

Klaus questioned his brother with an equally broken, emotional drained voice. Tears of hidden vulnerability reluctantly started forming in his eyes, threatening to break through. He swallowed hard, desperately trying to swallow his weakness away. To let strength and rage consume him for once and for all.

Elijah slowly started making his way towards his brother. A crushed but determined look on his face. A look of someone who had made a decision. Klaus swallowed hard, fearing for what was to come. The moral original came to a stop right in front of the Hybrid, his eyes catching his once again.

'Niklaus, I love you. I will always love you. You are my brother. For _always and forever_.' He cleared his sore throat.

'I have stood by your side for one thousand years. I have fought your wars. The ones on the battle field, but more importantly the internal ones. I care for you, brother. But how can I possibly respect you if you don't even truly, respect yourself? A thousand years, Niklaus…'

Elijah sucked some air in his lungs, desperately trying to find the courage for what he was about to say. Klaus's muscles tensed, he had to be ready for the absolute worse.

'This visit back home confirmed something I have been debating myself over for some time now. It won't be easy for both of us, but I am positive it's for the best.' He exhaled deeply.

'Brother, it is time for you to find yourself, and I don't believe I am the right person to fight that battle with you. You need to learn how to _feel_ , Niklaus.' Elijah swiftly wiped away an upcoming tear.

Klaus hadn't been ready. Not even close. It felt like someone was strangling him, his oxygen brusquely being cut off. A complete loss for words. It started consuming him completely when his brother continued his unforgiving speech.

'I want you to know I am not turning my back on you. I am simply giving you an opportunity to grow. I believe my presence will only prevent you from that, why I am not sure. I only know it would be selfish of me to stay. As your brother it is my duty to you to leave, and it is yours to let me go. Physically and emotionally.'

'Elijah…' Klaus started. He wanted to tell his brother he hadn't meant all the cruel words he had told him. All the things he had accused him of. He wanted to tell him that he loved him. That he _needed_ him. He wanted to tell him that he could do better. That he would try his best.

If only he could get the words over his lips.

Klaus felt his brothers' arms wrap around him. He hugged back hard, feeling the importance of this moment. This couldn't be happening. He wouldn't let it.

'Goodbye brother.' The eldest original said with a strangled voice. 'This prophecy. I will search the world for answers. I will keep Rebekah and Kol updated on the things I learn. Deep down I know there is a good man hidden in you, Niklaus. You just need to find it. You _must_. For all our sakes.'

NO! No, no, no. The abruptness of the situation finally hit him. Hard. He pushed his brother away from him aggressively, exchanging his panic for rage.

'You're leaving, just like that? Just throwing away everything we share, like it means nothing?' He shook his head in disbelief.

'You're a traitor, Elijah. Don't ever bother coming back home again. Leave now. You're not worthy of any more of my words.' He growled, trying his best to resent his disloyal brother. The brother who had betrayed him. Elijah eyes stayed irritatingly soft.

'I will see you again someday, dear brother.'

With that the moral original speeded away. Out of the ballroom. Out of the mansion. Gone. Not even giving the Hybrid a chance to stop him. Klaus stood there, frozen with shock. Trying his best to comprehend what just had happened. His only company being the rotting corpses surrounding him. The dead, nauseating smell filled his nose, pulling him back to the devastating reality.

With that, his wall of ice and bricks came crashing down. He fell to his knees defeated as tears freely slid down his cheeks.

'NO!' Klaus roared furiously. 'ELIJAH!'

He flipped a table and an uncountable number of chairs around with a horrific fury before breaking down again, the stinging splinters in his hands being a welcome distraction. Anything better than the terrible heartache he was being exposed too. A feeling of grief and pure agony filled him up, one that ripped him apart. One that let his darkest parts take over.

 _Parts that could single handedly mean the end of the world_.

Klaus got up on unsteady feat and made his way back to the refreshments tables. The only way to get himself to forget. He _needed_ to forget.

He drank, and he drank. When all the bottles on the first table were empty, he instantly moved on to the next. As long as he kept drinking, he could forget. He could pretend like nothing had happened. Like Elijah was just upstairs reading one of his philosophic books. Like they would have breakfast tomorrow morning and discuss their next move regarding the prophecy. They would bicker, laugh and talk.

But most importantly; they would be together.

 _All would be fine_ , Klaus told himself. All would be fine as long as he stayed completely and utterly…

Drunk.

* * *

 **Yep. I cried. Damn. Oh well. Hope you liked it!**

 **Please review me your thoughts! I honestly love them. x**

 **To be continued…**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey! I'm completely and utterly crushed that I haven't posted for so long. Life just got a little…hectic. It does that sometimes haha. I'm going to be posting more frequently from now on.**

 **Well, since I've left you hanging for way to long, here's chapter 14! Enjoy it. x**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

Bonnie pov

The screams stopped.

A painful silence started consuming the atmosphere, giving chills to anyone who passed through. Anyone who had the _courage_ to pass through. There wouldn't be a single doubt that something truly evil had happened here tonight.

The young witch silently removed her hands from her ears, afraid of making a single sound. Who could possibly know what a single sound might provoke? The deaths that may follow?

She closed her eyes and decided to focus herself on the things she did know. The damp grass caressing her knees. The cold air of the night hitting her bare shoulders. The horrid tears in her silk dress. Dirt covering her soft hands.

She looked up at the sky, the bright light of the full moon reflected in her tear fogged eyes. At least the moon was still the same. The same moon she had looked up at when she was a child. A naïve little girl, with no worry in the world. Protected by her grandmother. A girl with a smile on her lips and eyes filled with chaste joy. A strong will to embrace the beauty and kindness others offered her.

How things had changed.

'Deep breaths, Bonnie.' She whispered to herself.

The screams and pleads had stopped, meaning it was over. Meaning lives were over. _Vampire lives_ , she sternly reminded herself. Vampires who had inflicted more harm than good. But still, how did she have any way of knowing?

She shivered at the thought of lost souls consuming the skies, drifting passed her once trusted moon. She averted her eyes back down, desperately trying to think of something that couldn't be taken away from her. Something that was hers only. Something that was still the same. Something…Something…

'Bonnie…?'

A soft voice suddenly reached her ears. She didn't answer, too petrified that it might be Klaus standing behind her. The Hybrid who had caused so much suffering tonight. A monster whose motives were unknown. A monster who ripped out hearts. But then again, how could a monster possibly have kissed her so intensely as he had?

A hand reached for her arm, gently lifting her up. She didn't move, still keeping her back towards the form standing behind her. She didn't want to know. These days, knowing only meant suffering

The form slowly turned her around, lifting her chin up. Bonnie kept her eyes shut stubbornly, jaw clenched. The person she had detected as a man sighed, before pulling her into his arms.

'I'm so glad that you're okay.' He whispered relieved.

 _Kol_ , Bonnie finally realized. She was safe, in more ways than one. She could let loose. Tears started pouring out of her eyes as she fell into his arm, her loud sobs echoing through the cold and hollow garden. The impulsive original reassuringly stroked her back, holding her tightly.

'Kol…Kol…what happened? Why? The woman…and the magical barrier blocking the doors…I felt it. How did…'

She managed to stutter out through her sobs. Kol shushed her, urging her to calm down. His hand came to a stop as he pulled his head a few inches back, facing her.

'Kai took the barrier back down a few minutes ago. It's going to be okay now, darling. You just have to trust –'

The witch abruptly took a step back, removing his arms from hers. She resolutely wiped her tears away with her palms. It had been quite enough of crying for tonight. She needed answers instead of being sweet talked. She needed a reason, a reason why all those lives had been taken. And it better be a damn good one.

'I don't trust you, Kol. I'm sorry, but I don't. And I don't need to, not right now anyways. The only thing I need right now are answers.' Her voice sounded less demanding than she had willed it to be, but it would have to do.

'What happened?'

Kol sighed, reaching for his hair. His eyebrows molded into a frown, matching his frustration filled eyes. 'I'm not sure, okay? You're not the first to ask me that tonight.'

Bonnie finally reached her snapping point as she threw her hands up, not wanting to hear any more lies. She had had enough of getting the sugar-coated version of every story. She wasn't a fucking child. Not a delicate little snowflake that needed protection. She just wanted the truth.

The ugly, repulsive _truth_.

'Kol I saw you, okay? Klaus saw you! The whole fucking ballroom saw you talking to that cloaked woman, and damn me for being the only one without vampire hearing!'

The original cleared his throat, a little taken aback by her blunt words. 'Look Bonnie, I know as little as you do. The last thing I remember is a red cloak, beneath it a faceless woman. I remember words involuntarily leaving my throat. I have no bloody clue what I told her, I just don't know, okay? It was like…It felt like –'

'Compulsion?' She finished his sentence for him, brows furrowing while her arms lowered themselves in thought.

'It crossed my mind for a second, but it couldn't have been. No vampire on this earth could ever –'

'And you're sure about that?' She challenged him, not wanting to close out any possibilities.

'Positive. It was something…something else. It didn't feel like a vampire. _She_ didn't feel like a vampire. If I close my eyes and focus, I swear I can still hear her heartbeat pulsing from under that red cloak. I can almost feel the hot blood rushing through the woman's veins.' The young original opened his eyes again, the desperation clear in them.

'It wasn't a vampire, Bonnie. It couldn't of bloody have been.' He let out a perplexed sigh. 'Maybe we should just go back inside and ask Nik if he –'

'NO!' She shrieked out louder than she had intentionally meant to. The thought of facing Klaus so soon sent cold chills down her spine. Not after what she had seen him do. Not after all that bloodshed.

 _Not after he had kissed her_.

She knew she was going to have to face him again eventually, she wasn't stupid. She just needed to get herself collected first. Get her fear collected. He couldn't see her, not like this. She didn't want him to see her afraid and helpless. Weak.

Kol raised a surprised brow at her sudden outburst. The witch answered his unasked question with a sigh and gave him an apologetic glance.

'Sorry…I just can't…not yet. I –'

'That's quite alright, love. We'll try to work it out together for now.' He cut her off with one of his smirks. Bonnie returned his smile as she started walking towards one of the garden benches, knowing he would follow.

'Let's start over.' She suggested once they got seated. 'Tell me exactly what you remember, try to focus on the little things too. Things that might trigger new memories.'

The impulsive original let his head fall into his hands, a pensive frown forming on his forehead. Bonnie felt for him, he was like a prisoner is his own mind. Black spots where memories used to be. And she, she knew everything about being a prisoner. About darkness. Or well, she thought she did.

Funny how things work out.

'I remember a woman. A woman in a red cloak. I remember her asking a question, and me answering. I don't recall what we talked about…what I told her. I don't remember her face. I don't remember her voice. Not even her bloody hair color!' He let out a grunt as he clenched his fists with force.

'Bloody hell Bonnie, before I had an idea of what was happening Niklaus was in my face, asking me what the hell I'd done. That's exactly what I've been wondering myself, what the hell _have_ I done?!'

Kol shot up from the bench, looking like he was on the verge of having an anxiety attack. His face turned red as he turned around paranoid, like the mysterious woman would be standing right there behind him.

A one thousand-year-old vampire, but actually still just a boy, regretting how bad he had fucked up. It seemed that some things never changed.

'Kol, you need to calm down.' Bonnie exclaimed sincerely. 'We need to get to the bottom of this. I…I think you'll need some kind of information before you go inside. So, when Klaus questions you, he won't lash out immediately. You know…' She reasoned while reaching her hand out to him once again.

She truly did want to help him. After all the kindness he had showed her over the last weeks, it felt like the least she could do. And Bonnie Bennett wasn't one to abandon the people she cared for in times of need. Never had been. She smiled as she realized the Hybrid hadn't sucked all the light out of her after all.

 _Her grams had raised her right._

Kol seemed to calm down as he sat back down next to her, pulling her out of her thoughts. 'You're right. I know you're bloody right, I'm not fucking stupid. It's just…I don't like things happening to me I can't control.'

'I get that.' Bonnie stated, the irony of his words hitting her hard. Even he had to acknowledge that there was a certain irony in a captor opening up to his captive about having issues with 'being in control'.

A silence followed as they stared at each other. A feeling of mutual understanding filling them both, knowing they felt somewhat the same even though their situations were completely different. _Trapped_.

It's funny how one single look can speak more than a thousand sentences. How it can have more meaning than words ever will.

The witch coughed awkwardly as she broke the moment, deciding she had to keep her head in the game if they wanted to get somewhere tonight. She quickly changed the subject back to its original one, hoping to avoid further discomfort.

'So…If it wasn't a vampire. And it wasn't compulsion. Than…than maybe it was a witch? Or maybe a…a…'

Kol sat up as he quickly joined her in the sudden change of mind-setting. 'Impossible.' He stated stoically. 'Witches don't do mind control. They're not capable of compulsion.'

Bonnie raised a brow at him, finding it odd how fast he would cross out a fact about a whole other species.

'No offence, but what would you know about witches?'

The impulsive original snickered a bit, a joyless and detached laugh. 'No hard feelings love, but probably a whole lot more than you do.'

Bonnie's mouth fell open in offence, the rudeness of his words hitting right home. She _was_ a witch for god's sake. Pure magic rested in her blood and bones. How dare a vampire tell her he knew more about her species than she did. It didn't matter if he was a friend or not. Her specie would always come first. Her _family_.

She narrowed her green orbs at him. The peaceful atmosphere between them rapidly altering into a hostile one. 'Just because you're an old _vampire_ doesn't mean you know more than I do about my own species. Cocky much?'

A brand-new silence followed. A cold, uncomfortable one this time, although Bonnie didn't completely understand why. She shifted awkwardly as Kol just stared at her with blank, hollow eyes. Not any sign of emotion shining through. For the first time the witch saw the resemblance with Klaus' ones. A shiver crawled up her spine as her magic readied itself. Her instinct warned her that her sharp tongue may have crossed a certain line. An unclear line she was oblivious to.

The witch squirmed in her seat when the original brother abruptly jumped up and started gazing down at her with the same cold eyes.

'I should probably take you inside now. It's been quite enough of chit-chat for tonight. I'm sure Niklaus is wondering where his sharp-tongued little witch is.' He stated with an impassive voice.

Kol shot his hand down to her arm, pulling her up a little too rough. Bonnie flinched, but refused to give in immediately. She somehow had triggered the young original, and she tended to find out why.

She tugged her arm out of his grasp when he hardhandedly started leading her towards the mansion door.

'Kol, stop being such a fucking caveman. What the hell's gotten into you?'

She crossed her arms together as she challenged him with her gaze, trying the best she could to hold on to her brave façade. Kol's blank eyes somehow rubbed her the wrong way. They were supposed to be filled with mischief and laughter. With joy and sarcasm. Not with this…this _darkness_.

'It's nothing, Bonnie. Get inside, I will force you if I have to.' He answered darkly while reaching out for her bare arm again. The witch stepped away just in time.

'Bonnie…' The warning was clear in his voice, but she couldn't give up, not just yet.

'No! You can't just do that. Cut me off like you don't give a shit and suddenly act so coldly.' She let out a frustrated grunt.

'Damn it, Kol. Am I your friend or your prisoner? Or don't you give a shit about that either? You may think that you're nothing like Klaus, but I beg the differ.'

'That's bloody enough, Bonnie. Quite enough of that thank you very much.'

'Fuck you.'

Without giving him another glance she sprinted into the garden, knowing the impulsive original could catch her at any time if he wanted to. Knowing that –

'Hold it right there.'

Kol's rock-hard form brusquely blocked her faster than she had expected. It was clear he had used his vampire speed. Bonnie panted in anticipation, not surprised by the sudden blockage at all. In fact, she had been counting on it, knowing Kol would talk if it stopped her from doing _stupid_ things Klaus would both make them regret.

Childish perhaps, but hey, could you really blame her?

'Ready to talk?' She asked with a raised brow while placing both her hands on her waist.

Kol sighed as he looked down at her, realizing that the stubborn witch wasn't going to give him any other choice.

'It's not that simple, Bonnie. There are things you don't know. Things about my past. Bloody hell, there are even things my siblings don't know of. Things concerning you that I'm not ready to share just yet. It's too soon.'

The witch straightened herself out immediately, her interest alerted at once. 'Things concerning the prophecy? Is that why you got so triggered out of nowhere?'

Kol let out a bitter chuckle. 'Forget about the bloody prophecy. I don't really understand why Klaus holds you accountable for that anyways. It's not like you bloody chose to be part of it. It's not about that.'

He sighed as he chose his words out carefully. 'It's…it's about me, and you. And the witches. And –'

'What about the witches?' Bonnie quickly questioned, the sudden turn and importance of the conversation getting to her.

The original snickered again. 'Oh Bon, everything's always about the witches. They're the most exquisite species to ever walk the earth.' He stared at her as he formed his next words.

'You are.'

A strange shiver went through Bonnie's shoulder. The way Kol was looking down at her, like he was trying to pierce into the soul. It felt wrong. Why, she didn't know. She didn't want to know. She quickly snapped out of it, not wanting to drift off.

'And how would you know? After all, you're not a witch. You don't –

'BUT I BLOODY WAS!' The impulsive original let out an unexpected roar, cutting her off aggressively.

Bonnie's body trembled hard. Not because she was scared, but because of how frightening similar he sounded to Klaus. How his eyes got consumed with the same rage. Her instinct told her to get out of here, but her feet stayed put. Like they were glued to the ground.

Kol abruptly grabbed her shoulders as he stepped forward, taking the witch off guard while pulling her closer.

'I bet you don't know the feeling huh? Getting your powers stripped away from you? Feeling like you've lost a piece of yourself, a piece you'll never get back. I was a witch, god fucking damn it. Before I got turned into this…this beast. This vampire. I'm sure you're familiar with the stories of how the first vampires came to exist.'

Disgust and bitterness darkened his features. Bonnie, who was indeed familiar with the stories, wisely kept her mouth shut. She wanted to hear what he had to say. She wanted the truth. Something told her it was important.

His voice went lower, softer. More dangerous. 'You want to know the truth about me? Huh?'

She gave him a sullen nod, a nervous knot forming itself in her throat. What had she gotten herself into?

'The truth is that the loyalty I have for my siblings ended a long time ago. My loyalty lies with the witches. So…' He swallowed hard, swallowing his pain and heart ache away. He continued with a raspy, broken voice.

'So…when my siblings thought I was on some rage filled, impulsive murdering spree. I was actually with the witches. They helped me deal with my grief after Freya and Finn's death. I was accepted, even though I was different. I may be a vampire, but I am a witch by heart.'

'Than why did you come back? If you were finally living the life you wanted to live?' Bonnie managed to ask with a shaky voice.

Kol let out another painful laugh. 'And here I am, thinking you're the smart one.' He teased, giving her a soft squeeze in the shoulder.

'I came back for you, Bonnie. When I heard that Sheila Bennett's granddaughter was being held captive by the original Hybrid, I knew I had to do something about it, even though I didn't completely understand why you were being held captive in the first place.'

'You're…You're going to help me escape?' She couldn't believe the words leaving her throat. It couldn't be true. It was too _good_ to be true.

'And there it is, your smart little brain I've grown rather fond of.'

'But when…how…Klaus is going to –'

'I don't care! Not anymore.'

The sadness in his eyes told a different story, but the witch decided to ignore it. Knowing he would never open up to her about that specific subject. The original cleared his throat, snapping out of it.

'My loyalty lies with the witches now. Like it always should have been. With you. There's a plan, Bonnie. I'm going to help you escape, with the help of some very special witches.'

Bonnie stood there in complete state of shock. Not knowing what to say or do. She opened her mouth to ask him…ask him what? She didn't even know where to start. Millions of questions were rushing through her mind, leaving no room for logic. Kol quickly shushed her, giving her a reassuring smile.

'Trust me, love. I know you said you didn't, but you have to. It's the only way this will work. It's too early for you to know just yet. There are too many risks attached to it. Believe me, just please…When the time is right, you will know. I swear it on my life.' He leveled his eyes with hers, giving her a sincere look.

'Listen to me, Bonnie. I need you to stay calm. The moment we enter that mansion, you must pretend like nothing happened. Act the same as you have always done, before Klaus becomes suspicious. If that happens, the plan will fail. This is very important, Bonnie. It might just be your only shot. You think you can do that, do that and trust me?'

'Yes. I…I trust you.' The witch whispered softly, to undone to form any other words.

Emotions were consuming her. So…so many emotions. One she hadn't felt in a very long time standing out proudly: Relief. Actual, pure relief. She wasn't alone anymore. The witches hadn't forgotten her. Her _grams_ hadn't forgotten. She would see her again, soon. A tiny smile formed on her lips as a tear slid down her cheek.

It would be okay. Everything would be okay.

'Kol, I…I don't even know where to start. Thank you. Thank you so, so much. I don't even…I can't –'

Kol gave her one of his signature smirks. 'That's quite alright, love. We wouldn't want the mighty Bonnie Bennett getting all tongue tied over me now.'

She let out a strangled giggle, matching his chuckle. They both were having a moment. A moment of silence and peace. A moment of –

They shot up as the moment was rudely interrupted by loud noises coming from the mansion, it sounded like glass and chairs flying around and shattering to pieces. The witch and original vampire both frowned while turning their heads towards the huge mansion.

'Sounds like Klaus is having one of his little outbursts, we best not interfere with him while going inside.' Kol stated as he gently took her arm and started guiding her towards the mansion once again. Willingly, this time.

'I would also have a _little outburst_ after brutally murdering everyone at a party.' Bonnie said sarcastically, even though she couldn't help but feeling a little worried. Worried and terrified.

'That, and I couldn't help but notice Elijah entering the mansion a few hours ago. Wouldn't be surprised if they had one of their brotherly fights, leading to Niklaus letting off some steam by breaking every single piece of furniture we own. You know, the usual.'

Bonnie gave him a slight nod as they quietly entered the mansion through the backdoor, not wanting Klaus to notice their sudden homecoming. They silently walked passed the ballroom door, ignoring the roars and the sounds of things breaking coming from it.

The witch let out a tiny sigh of relief as they passed the room successfully, finally arriving at the grand staircase. They both placed a single foot on the first marble stair. A second stair…a third…a fourth…a fi –

The ballroom door abruptly swung open, making Bonnie cringe hard and Kol freeze like a statue. _Fuck_.

It was too late to run. Facing Klaus after the horrid night wasn't a choice anymore. It was reality.

They should have known better.

The witch nervously bit her lip as the Hybrid loudly entered the hall. A very, _very_ drunk hybrid, holding a bottle of scotch to his lips as he eyed her from across the hall. He gulped the liquid down before smashing the bottle against the wall on his left. Bonnie immediately noticed his shredded suit and blood covered form.

This wasn't good. She quickly glanced over to Kol, who was stoically staring at his brother. She took a deep breath as she readied herself for what was to come.

Klaus surprised both the witch as the impulsive original when a smirk suddenly formed on his lips. He averted his gaze completely to Bonnie's as he opened his arms welcoming, taking a few steps forward.

'There's my girl! Don't tell me you were going up without giving me a goodnight kiss, were you?'

Bonnie stiffened in fear as his words reached her ears. This wasn't him. Klaus wasn't himself. She sensed it, behind the asshole façade he was putting up. She clenched her jaw, had he finally gone mad? Any decent person would after ruthlessly taking so many lives.

The only difference was that Niklaus wasn't a decent person.

She tried swallowing her fear away the best she could as she leveled eyes with him. She spoke the first words that came to mind. The only words she could possibly bring herself to ask, despite that she was shaking to the core.

'Wha…What have you…you –'

'Let me guess: What have I done?' He chuckled cruelly. 'Get in line, sweetheart. You're not the first to ask me that tonight.'

Klaus kept his eyes on hers as he stalked towards the staircase dangerously. Bonnie bit her lip hard, refusing to give him that satisfaction of seeing how afraid she was. She sensed that that was exactly what he wanted; to see fear.

 _In the hope of silencing his own._

'What? No sarcastic sneer?' He started slowly, still stalking towards her. 'Not even a witty comeback? I recall you not being that shy tonight, not at all even! Well, come on. Don't get all tongue tied with me now, love. Come on, spit it out!'

He added as his voice started getting louder. He quickly took a few steps up the staircase towards her. Before Bonnie had an idea of what was happening he had pulled her down to his stair, not giving Kol a chance to stop him. Not allowing her the space to run away.

Klaus took her soft cheeks in his bloodied hands as he pulled her face close to his. Bonnie read despair, rage and a heartbreaking sadness in his eyes, all clouded by the large amount of alcohol he had consumed.

'Tell me of the monster I am, little witch.' He roared in her face as tears of madness rolled down his cheeks. 'Tell me of how you despise me. Tell me of how I have no heart. And let's not forget of how much you want to leave me! Come on, I know you want to, love. Tell me, Bonnie! Tell me before I snap that pretty little neck of yours, god damn you!'

He shook her roughly as Bonnie tried to struggle out of his grasp, not daring to use magic on him just yet. After everything that happened tonight, still fearing punishment. Maybe even more than ever. Tears of impotence rolled down her cheeks, matching Klaus's ones.

'Niklaus, stop that!' Kol boomed at his brother as he pushed the Hybrid down the stairs violently. 'Bonnie, go upstairs and lock your –'

'Bonnie, go upstairs and I'll make sure that will be the last time you walk ever again.' Klaus warned aggressively while getting up on his feet. Bonnie froze on the spot, knowing he wasn't bluffing.

Klaus averted his gaze to his brother, eyeing him as if he was seeing him for the very first time. ' _You_.' He spitted out in disgust. 'You traitor who dares to call himself my brother.' He grabbed the younger original by the collar, pulling him down before throwing him against the opposite wall.

'You don't get to play the hero, Kol! Not after what you've done!' The Hybrid roared while punching his brother in the face, gold filling his eyes.

'I – I don't –' The younger original stuttered out through the punches. It was too much. He wasn't a match against the strength of his older Hybrid brother. His wit and sarcasm weren't going to save him out of this one.

Bonnie screamed as she threw Klaus to the opposite wall with her magic, finally letting the tingling sensation fill her up. She walked down the stairs in the hope to stop this. Enough was enough. She would face the consequences if she had to. She didn't care. She just wanted it to stop.

Klaus was up in no time and speeded towards her once again that night. He enclosed her throat with his hand, adding just enough pressure to get his warning across. He wouldn't do it. She knew he wouldn't do it. She felt it in every bone of her body. She saw it in his madness filled eyes. The witch kept her head up as she stared at him. Unafraid.

'How dare you…' He started, but Bonnie remained unfazed. 'How dare you use your magic against me. How dare you pick my brothers side! Don't forget for a second that –'

' _Nik_?'

A small voice interrupted his booming from the top of the staircase. The pressure on her throat loosened a bit, giving Bonnie the opportunity to take a few steps back. As she turned around she saw Rebekah, wearing a white nightgown. Her eyes were red and puffy. Her hair a mess. She looked young and fragile. The weight of the horrid night had clearly pulled her down.

Broken her.

The blonde walked down to her older brother slowly. 'Nik, this is enough.' She started with a quiet but calming voice.

'Please, I'm begging you. No more. Too many lives have been wasted tonight already. Let's please just…just sleep. Sleep, and wake up tomorrow. And let's move on from there. One day at a time. We'll work it out together. You think you can do that for my sake?' She asked, keeping her voice soft and delicate.

'For _Bonnie's_? She added quietly, even though the witch was following every word.

Silent tears fell down Klaus's cheeks as his sisters sweet words filled him. He turned his head from hers to Bonnie's, an emotional and heartfelt expression on his face she couldn't quite detect. He averted his gaze back down as he fell to his knees on the marble floor, giving a small nod. Giving permission for all of them to leave.

Rebekah smiled in relief as she took Bonnie's hand in her own, leading her up the stairs. Knowing better than to interfere in her brother's grief when he was in this state of mind. This _crushed_. Knowing that he needed to be alone. That it wasn't the right time for dialogue. Kol silently followed the two girls up.

Tomorrow they would talk. Tomorrow they would fight. Tomorrow they would think. But tonight, tonight they would sleep.

Sleep and grief.

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed chapter 14! xx**

 **Tell me all your thoughts in the reviews! Love them so much!** **(Btw, have you guys seen the final of the originals? I'm fucking devastated.)**

 ** **I just wanted to clear one tiny thing up for the people who are wondering: This chapter was happening at the same time as chapter 13 (Klaus and Elijah fight and talk in the ballroom) was happening. So when Bonnie and Kol went back inside, Klaus was obviously drunk and in a really dark state of mind because of how chapter 13 had ended. So that's where all that anger came from. Just trying to make it clear for everyone. x****

 ** ** **To be continued…******


End file.
